Amor impossível
by nikax-granger
Summary: Draco e Hermione são nomeados chefes de equipa. Alguém poderá adivinhar o que vai acontecer!
1. Chefes de equipa

**Chefes de equipa (Visão de Hermione)**

As férias de Verão estavam a terminar. Apesar de Hermione adorar passar o Verão com os pais, as duas últimas semanas de Agosto, para ela, eram sempre recheadas de emoções. Sabia que iria estar com os amigos Harry, Ron e Ginny, pois esperavam-na ansiosamente na Toca. O Verão de Hermione tinha sido bastante simples, todos os anos ia para a França com os pais para casa de uma prima. Além disso, o Verão de Hermione resumia-se em enviar constantemente corujas aos amigos para saber de novidades.

Faltava um dia para Hermione ir a última semana de Agosto para a Toca. Como tal, estava ansiosa e levantou-se ainda de madrugada para preparar o seu malão. Calmamente, preparou as roupas que tinha renovado este ano, pois as outras ou lhe ficavam já muito curtas ou então já não achava que fossem roupas tão bonitas. Hermione tinha mudado um pouco durante o Verão. A prima francesa, Rosalie, fê-la ver que o seu guarda-roupa estava um pouco antiquado e que, portanto, deveria renovar. Assim passou os dias que esteve em França a fazer compras com Rosalie.

- Hermione, repara bem nesta camisa. É linda! – disse Rosalie, pegando numa camisa vermelha aos xadrez, demasiado 'decotada' para Hermione.

- Sabes, Rose, não faz bem o meu género… - disse Hermione, olhando atentamente para a camisa.

- Vá lá, vem experimentar! – insistiu Rosalie.

Depois de experimentar, Hermione soltou um 'Wow' ao ver-se ao espelho.

- Prima, assenta-te que nem uma luva.

Na verdade, a camisa deixava Hermione com um corpo ainda mais bonito. A prima Rosalie não se tinha ficado pela camisa, levando até aos provadores da loja mais roupa que achasse extremamente sexy para Hermione usar. Sem pensar duas vezes, Hermione pegou no cartão de crédito e pagou as peças todas. No seu interior, formou-se um sorriso, pois sabia que os amigos iriam ficar surpreendidos com a mudança.

Depois de preparar todas as malas, com as suas novas roupas e material da escola, Hermione desceu para ir tomar o pequeno-almoço com os pais.

- Bom dia, querida... - disse-lhe a mãe carinhosamente e o pai deu-lhe um beijo na testa e sentou-se.

- Bom dia! – respondeu alegremente. Hermione tinha vestida uma camisola de malha fina com um decote em 'V' e umas calças bem justas ao corpo.

- Hoje vais ter de voltar ao teu mundo, filha. - disse o pai com um ar aborrecido. – Estás linda, filha! – mudou rapidamente o entusiasmo ao avistar Hermione.

- Obrigada, pai. – disse com um sorriso envergonhado. - Pois é, pai, hoje vou voltar ao meu mundo. E, não faças essa cara. Eu gosto daquilo, pai. Faz parte de mim...

- Mas, eu não... quer dizer, não é que não goste, é por causa daquele feiticeiro que vocês falam... ser o mais temido de todos os tempos da magia, sabes?

- Claro que sei, não me poderia esquecer disso. Mas não te preocupes, pai, em Hogwarts estou segura. – disse firmemente.

- Tu sempre foste muito inteligente, Hermione, não me admira que tenhas sido nomeada para chefe de turma! – disse a mãe, mudando de assunto.

Hermione olhou repentinamente para a mãe, deixando cair o garfo com ovos mexidos.

- Eu não fui, quer dizer, não recebi nenhuma coruja durante o Verão… - disse Hermione confusa – Sabes de alguma coisa, mãe? – perguntou Hermione ainda mais confusa com a expressão que a mãe tinha na cara, alegre.

Mr. Granger estendeu a mão com um envelope selado por Hogwarts, com aquele selo já tão familiar de um vermelho acastanhado. Hermione quase pulou da cadeira e tirou o envelope da mão do pai. Nem se importou muito com o facto de ter aberto uma carta dirigida a ela.

" _Miss Granger,_

_Como já devia esperar há algum tempo aqui está a carta que a vai informar que foi nomeada para ser chefe de equipa dos Gryffindor. _

_Através de todos os comportamentos exemplares que a Miss Granger mostrou durante os últimos cinco anos aqui em Hogwarts, a professora McGonnagall e eu decidimos que é a pessoa indicada para gerir este cargo._

_Com o inteiro conhecimento de,_

_Albus Dumbledore"_

- Eu nem sequer consigo acreditar! – disse Hermione com um tom de voz quase histérico.

- Eu compreendo que deva ser muito importante para ti, Hermione, minha filha querida. – disse a mãe igualmente feliz. – Penso que deve ser uma grande responsabilidade e fico contente pelo director da tua escola achar-te capaz de gerires tal cargo, meu amor.

- Obrigada mãe. Sabes, não é só pelas recompensas que traz ser chefe de equipa. É mesmo pelo valor que me deram, mãe. – disse Hermione sinceramente.

- Filha, desculpa-nos por termos aberto a carta. Mas estávamos receosos que estivesse relacionada com o tal feiticeiro… - desculpou-se a mãe, referindo-se a Voldemort.

- Não faz mal. – disse Hermione a sorrir.

Hermione acabou de comer os ovos mexidos. Apenas com um gole bebeu o sumo de laranja natural e apressou-se em ir lavar os dentes. Em cinco minutos, desceu e deparou-se com Mr. Granger com a sua mala na mão.

- Estás pronta, Hermione?

- Sim, pai. – disse, dando uma última espreitadela no seu lar e abraçou a mãe carinhosamente. – Eu estarei de volta num instante, mãe, vais ver… - disse, tentando reconfortar a mãe que começava a soluçar.

- Sim, Hermione, espero que passe rápido. Mal posso esperar para te ter em casa novamente.

A família de Hermione era muito unida. Sempre que chegava o final do Verão era um grande sacrifício, principalmente para Mrs. Granger ter de se separar da sua 'pequena' Hermione.

Hermione entrou no carro com o pai e passou a viagem de casa até ao parque de estacionamento, onde os Weasley iriam buscá-la, a olhar pela janela, vendo o sol brilhar através das poucas nuvens que pairavam no céu. Em apenas poucos minutos estaria a abraçar Harry, Ron e Ginny e todos os outros Weasley. Já tinham passado três meses desde que não os via.

- Pai, está ali o pai do Ron à minha espera. – disse Hermione apontando para o vulto ruivo que se encontrava de pé.

- Ah, sim filha. Chegou o momento de ires. Dá cá um beijinho… - disse Mr. Granger, despedindo-se com um abraço forte e dois beijos em cada bochecha de Hermione.

- Vai passar depressa. – disse Hermione, quase repetindo o que tinha dito à mãe.

Abriu a porta do carro e saiu para ir em direcção a Mr. Weasley que encontrava-se agora acompanhado pela sua mulher.

- Hermione, querida! – saudou a mãe do seu amigo Ron, apertando-a com um abraço. – Estamos todos ansiosos pela tua chegada.

- Obrigada, Mrs. Weasley.

- Sabes, Hermione, um dia tens de trazer os teus pais a jantarem à Toca… - disse Mr. Weasley, relembrando Hermione a sua obsessão por Muggles há muito evidente.

À medida que foram avançando para aquele lugar já tão conhecido por Hermione, iam falando sobre a sua mudança.

- Hermione, mudaste um pouco o teu visual – disse Mrs. Weasley, reparando particularmente no decote da rapariga. – Estás muito… elegante, minha querida.

Hermione sentiu-se um pouco embaraçada com o comentário. E só conseguiu murmurar um pequeno 'Obrigada', deixando à vista dos Weasley as suas bochechas rosadas de embaraço.

Mr. Weasley estendeu o botão de transporte para Mrs. Weasley e Hermione. Depois de fechar os olhos, Hermione só os abriu quando se sentiu realmente segura no chão. Realmente não era uma sensação que ela gostava ter de viajar por botão de transporte.

Assim que abriu os olhos, Hermione correu para os braços de seus amigos que estavam com sorrisos de boas-vindas nas faces.

- Hermione! – exclamou Harry, sendo o primeiro a ser abraçado por Hermione. Logo a seguir, Hermione quase sufocou Ginny com um abraço igualmente apertado.

- Estava a ver que não passavam estas férias, estava farta de aturar o Ron e o Harry… - disse Ginny com um tom de voz trocista.

Ron também abraçou a amiga com um abraço de uma mão que quase podia ter-lhe esmagado as costelas. Hermione quase se esquecia que tinha mudado o visual, quando Ginny lhe fez o favor de relembrar:

- Bem, mas o que é que tu fizeste, Hermione? Mudaste totalmente… estás mais…

- Sensual – terminou Harry. – Gosto de te ver assim…

Hermione sentiu novamente as suas bochechas a escaldarem com o vermelhão. E sentiu-se ficar ainda mais embaraçada quando apanhou Ron a olhar para o seu corpo, centímetro por centímetro.

- Uau, Hermione, o que te fez mudar tanto em… três meses? – perguntou Ron ainda embasbacado.

- Foi a minha prima Rosalie. É uma longa história… - disse Hermione, revirando os olhos.

Antes de almoçarem ainda estiveram todos a jogar quidditch no quintal da Toca, excepto Hermione que nunca tinha sido muito dada a modalidades desportivas. Então para se entreter, esteve a observar o jogo divertido que se desenrolava à sua volta. Os dois irmãos Weasley contra Harry. Hermione tinha que admitir que Harry era muito bom em quidditch. Contudo Ginny não lhe ficava nada a trás. Além do mais, Harry não tinha muito jeito para defesas ao contrário de Ron que era rara a quaffle que lhe passava. De vez em quando punha os olhos no livro que tinha em cima das suas pernas.

- Tenho uma novidade para vos dar – disse Hermione durante o almoço, mordendo o lábio inferior de excitação.

- O que é? – perguntou Ron, de uma forma quase incompreensível, pois tinha dois bocados de bife inteiros na boca. Hermione revirou os olhos.

- Adivinhem! – sugeriu entusiasmada.

- Vais ficar o Natal connosco? – perguntou Ginny, ansiando uma resposta positiva.

Hermione sorriu para Ginny e disse de seguida:

- Não é isso, Ginny. A novidade é que fui nomeada chefe de equipa. – contou, desiludida por nenhum dos três ter adivinhado. Às tantas não era assim tão óbvio.

Harry e Ron trocaram olhares divertidos, sem surpresa.

- Bem, Hermione, parabéns. Mas a verdade é que não é uma novidade para nós, sabes? – disse Harry, tentando fazer a amiga perceber que era algo muito previsível.

- Oh… mas para mim foi de grande surpresa, só soube hoje de manhã.

- Diz-me que melhor pessoa podia desempenhar esse cargo a não seres tu… bem, não vejo realmente mais ninguém, Hermione. – disse Ron divertido.

- Oh, obrigada. – disse Hermione, corando mais uma vez nessa manhã.

- Harry parece que já vamos poder andar mais tempo pelos corredores… - disse Ron mais uma vez num tom divertido.

Hermione levantou-se de repente.

- Tu nem penses, Ronald Weasley, que lá por ser tua amiga e chefe de equipa que vou permitir que vocês fujam às regras. É que nem penses!

Harry e Ginny riam-se da cena que tinham acabado de assistir. Não tardou muito até Hermione se juntar à risota ao ver a cara de amuado de Ron.

- Tu não mudas, Hermione… sempre a mesma mandona! – disse Ron, sem argumentos de defesa.

- Vais ter privilégios, Hermione. – disse Ginny entusiasmada. – Sabes, o Percy quando era chefe dos Gryffindor tinha um quarto enorme só para ele. Dividia era a casa de banho, que tinha uma banheira que parecia uma piscina, e a sala comum com um totó dos Slytherin.

Hermione ficou perplexa assim que Ginny acabou de falar. Era verdade, ela teria de dividir a sala comum e a casa de banho com um chefe dos Slytherin. As raparigas da equipa dos Slytherin eram todas umas tontinhas mal-educadas. E os rapazes não havia um que fosse sequer normal. Não havia contactos entre Gryffindor e Slytherin. Faltava precisamente uma semana para saber com quem teria de dividir os aposentos e os privilégios.

- Pois é, Hermione, vais ter que dividir com alguém dos Slytherin. – frisou Harry. – Só espero que não seja o Malfoy.

Hermione que até então tinha os olhos pregados no prato, olhou repentinamente para Harry.

- Tu nem me digas uma coisa dessas, Harry. Achas que ia ter assim tanto azar e ficar com aquela besta? – perguntou Hermione, engolindo logo de seguida em seco.

- Ninguém te deseja esse mal, nem mesmo o Dumbledore. – disse Ron.

- Mas quem escolhe são os professores chefes, neste caso é o Snape que escolhe o chefe de equipa e ele adora o Malfoy. – relembrou Hermione.

- Ah, pois! – disse Ron, arregalando os olhos.

- Mas vá lá, Hermione, não deixes que essa ansiedade te estrague o resto da semana de férias.

- Tens razão! – concordou Hermione com um sorriso.

Passaram o resto da semana na Toca e um dia antes de irem para Hogwarts foram fazer as compras habituais à Diagon-Al. Foram através da lareira com o pó de floo e quando chegaram ao destino, decidiram ir comprar primeiro os livros do sexto ano. Hermione entreteve-se a desfolhar as primeiras páginas dos livros todos. Assim que acabaram as compras todas, dirigiram-se novamente para a Toca.

Nessa noite, Hermione decidiu fazer uma brincadeira com os amigos e então foi buscar à sua mala um baralho de cartas Muggles. - Vamos jogar? - perguntou Hermione, fingindo se esquecer que Ron e Ginny não sabiam jogar.

- Jogar a quê? O que é isso? – perguntou Ron e Hermione sorriu para Harry com a admiração do amigo.

- Bem isto é um baralho de cartas, sabes… nós os Muggles também temos os nossos jogos, alguns são semelhantes aos da magia, como o xadrez.

- E como se joga ao baralho de cartas? – perguntou Ginny curiosa.

- Como se joga às cartas… - corrigiu Hermione, ainda a sorrir. – Bem eu e o Harry vamos explicar. – Harry consentiu e prosseguiram então com a explicação.

Ginny esteve praticamente o tempo todo a olhar de Harry para Hermione, completamente atenta à explicação. Contudo, Ron ia piscando os olhos e interrompendo com bocejos a explicação, recebendo logo um olhar de desaprovação de Hermione.

Após a explicação, começaram a tentar jogar, até serem vencidos pelo sono. Hermione dirigiu-se juntamente com Ginny para o quarto dela e foram-se deitar. Hermione, perdida de sono, nem conseguiu pensar novamente em quem seria então o chefe de equipa Slytherin.

-DHR-

**Chefes de equipa (Visão de Draco)**

Na Mansão Malfoy, Draco encontrava-se na sala de estar com os pés postos em cima da mesa de centro com o Profeta Diário na mão quando ouviu um pigarrear de uma coruja na janela.

- Dobby! Vai ver o que essa maldita coruja trouxe… - grunhiu exasperadamente Draco.

Dobby, o elfo doméstico, a tremelicar dirigiu-se à sala onde se encontrava o rapaz loiro e com um estalar de dedos fez com que a cortina de veludo se afastasse para permitir que a coruja lhe entregasse o envelope.

- Para quem é o correio? – perguntou Draco sem curiosidade alguma.

- Para si, meu Senhor. – disse muito educadamente Dobby.

Draco olhou para o elfo com desdém.

- Podes deixar aí em cima da mesa.

Dobby consentiu com a cabeça e pousou a carta em cima da mesa de centro. Retirou-se com todo o respeito e ainda a tremelicar e assim que o fez, Draco pegou no envelope, bufando de exaustão.

Mal pegou na carta viu que esta tinha o selo de Hogwarts. E abriu-a, calmamente. Draco já previa.

_"Draco Malfoy,_

_ Através desta carta pretendemos informá-lo que foi nomeado pelo seu professor chefe, Severus Snape, como chefe de equipa, uma vez que contém todas as qualidades para poder gerir o cargo._

_ Por escolha de Severus Snape e com todo o meu conhecimento,_

_ Albus Dumbledore."_

- Bah… como se já não soubesse que reúno todas as qualidades para ser um chefe de equipa. – comentou consigo mesmo.

- Foste nomeado chefe de turma, meu querido? – perguntou uma voz feminina entusiasmada, Narcisa, a mãe de Draco.

- Parece que sim. Acabei de receber uma carta de Hogwarts.

- Fico tão orgulhosa de ti! – disse Narcisa, sentando-se ao lado do filho e enchendo-o de beijos.

- Claro, mãe… - disse Draco, revirando os olhos.

- Tens de comprar um novo uniforme, Draco. – disse, deixando de abraçar Draco. – O teu pai tem de saber disso…

- Oh, sim. Vai interessar-lhe imenso.

Nesse preciso momento entrou Lucius Malfoy na sala de estar.

- O que é que me vai interessar imenso?

- Lucius, o nosso filho foi escolhido para chefe de equipa. – disse Narcisa, não disfarçando o orgulho na voz.

- Narcisa, querida, acho que isso era óbvio…

Draco sorriu perante a resposta do pai. Ele sabia que Lucius sabia do que ele era capaz. Draco tinha sido nomeado chefe de equipa por mérito, ou talvez por Snape ser 'amigo' de Lucius.

- Parece que não sabes das minhas qualidades, mãe. – disse Draco com um pouco de desilusão na voz. – Era óbvio que só poderia ser eu o escolhido!

- Eu sei que tu és melhor do que os outros, filho. Mas não posso deixar de dizer que estou contente com a novidade.

Face à resposta, Draco levantou-se, revirando os olhos, e dirigiu-se ao quarto com o Profeta Diário nas mãos que exibia na capa Harry Potter, o rapaz que sobreviveu.

- Que absurdo! Nem sei como o querem para capa do Profeta, apesar de já saber que este jornal não presta de todo.

Draco passou o resto da semana na Mansão dos Malfoy, irritando os elfos ou então a jogar xadrez com o seu novo melhor amigo, Zabini Blaise, pois Crabbe e Goyle agora estavam na lista dos rapazes mais estúpidos da equipa Slytherin. Já não tinham postura para, segundo Draco, serem os seus companheiros.

Zabini já era um rapaz mais parecido com Draco, com ambições mais semelhantes. O pai de Zabini era um velho amigo de Lucius e, por isso, Draco tinha plena confiança nele.

- Sabes quem vi na Diagon-Al ontem? – perguntou Zabini a Draco, enquanto jogavam xadrez.

- Quem? – perguntou sem interesse.

- O Potter e os amigos…

- E achas que isso é interessante para mim? – perguntou ironicamente Draco, soltando de seguida uma gargalhada sonora. – Essa gente a mim não me diz nada, Zabini, desilude-me saber que não tens conhecimento disso.

- Eu sei que o Potter não te interessa, nem o Weasley. Mas a Granger, este ano está diferente, sabes?

Draco tirou os olhos do jogo e confrontou Zabini.

- A Granger é uma sangue de lama, Zabini. Já devias saber disso…

- Eu sei que não passa disso, mas ela está… apetecível este ano! – concluiu, parecendo procurar o termo adequado para definir Hermione.

Draco soltou uma risada ainda mais sonora do que anterior. Não fazia sentido nenhum pensar que Hermione Granger, a menina sabe tudo, a rata de biblioteca, estava de algum modo apetecível.

- Zabini tu só podes estar a gozar comigo. A Granger é uma sangue de lama nojenta que nem se sabe vestir.

- Não fales do que não viste, meu amigo. Ela estava uma maravilha ontem, com uma camisa que lhe assentava que nem uma luva. De cair com o queixo. E olha que não fui só eu que fiquei impressionado. Muitos rapazes que a viam passar não lhe tiravam os olhos de cima.

- É difícil de acreditar, Zabini. – respondeu Draco incrédulo com o que ouvia do amigo.

- Logo verás. – disse Zabini, erguendo uma sobrancelha, algo que era muito comum Draco fazer.

Na manhã seguinte, Draco tomou o café da manhã com os pais. Já tinha o malão feito, pois os elfos já lhe tinham preparado tudo. Durante a tarde iria comprar o novo uniforme, porque as do ano anterior já não lhe serviam e, além disso, Narcisa fazia questão já que ele tinha sido escolhido para chefe de equipa.

Narcisa fez companhia a Draco, enquanto ele experimentava o novo uniforme.

- Estás a seguir exactamente as mesmas acções do teu pai. O teu pai também foi chefe de equipa, sabias?

- Não fazia a menor ideia. – disse Draco sem qualquer expressão na face. Realmente não lhe interessava muito.

Draco fazia transparecer aos outros que era parecido com o pai. Mas, na verdade, ele não ambicionava tal coisa. Ele nem sequer tinha uma admiração pelo pai, como muitos julgavam que tinha. Depois de experimentar o uniforme, Narcisa pagou e foram para a Mansão.

Jantaram tranquilamente os três, servidos gentilmente pelos elfos domésticos. Draco deu por si a pensar em como seria possível Zabini achar Granger, a cabelo de vassoura, de algum jeito apetecível. Do ponto de vista de Draco era claramente impossível. Voltou a rir-se sozinho da observação de Zabini. "Ele deve estar mesmo cego para ver a sangue de lama como algo de apetecível", pensou. Acabou por adormecer a pensar nisso.

**N/A: ****Considera que o Dobby ainda serve a família Malfoy. Espero que gostem deste capitulo, já tenho mais 20 escritos. Reviews, please :D**


	2. No comboio

Hermione levantou-se cedo para seu espanto, uma vez que até se tinha deitado tarde na noite anterior. Logo depois percebeu o motivo pelo qual se tinha levantado rapidamente: Mrs Weasley estava aos berros com Ron.

- Ronald Weasley, levanta-me esse rabo duro da cama e vem imediatamente tomar o pequeno-almoço! – gritava Mrs Weasley do outro lado da parede.

Ginny também acordou com o barulho e levantou-se rapidamente.

- A minha mãe é realmente um despertador ambulante, Hermione. – disse ainda ensonada. - Que horas são afinal?

- São oito horas da manhã, Ginny. Mas também temos de apanhar o comboio cedo, não te esqueças que a viagem é longa e o Dumbledore preferiu que nós não chegássemos mesmo em cima da hora de jantar.

- Vai se lá saber porquê… - comentou Ginny, bocejando.

Hermione depois de ouvir a porta do quarto de Ron bater com alguma força, decidiu ir ver se realmente ele já se estava a pôr a pé. Bateu à porta e não responderam. Bateu mais uma vez e ninguém respondeu novamente. Decidiu, portanto, entrar.

- Ron! A tua mãe acabou de sair daqui aos berros como é que és capaz de ainda estar enfiado nessa cama com uma almofada em cima da cabeça? – perguntou quase com berros tão estridentes como os de Mrs. Weasley.

Ron simplesmente suspirou de incompreensão e pressionou a almofada ainda mais em cima da sua cabeça.

- Francamente, Ron. Põe-te a pé!

Harry já estava de pé com umas calças de ganga vestidas e procurava no seu malão, que estava uma autêntica bagunça, uma camisola amarrotada.

À força, Hermione tirou a almofada de cima de Ron e bateu-lhe vezes sem conta com ela.

- Pára Hermione! Já vai, já vai… - disse Ron impaciente, pondo-se a pé rapidamente.

- Resultou ou não resultou?

- Nem a minha mãe é tão chata… - disse Ron maldosamente.

Hermione saiu do quarto, satisfeita e vitoriosa. Ron podia ser realmente teimoso, mas ela conseguia quando queria ser ainda mais. Quando chegou à cozinha, Mrs. Weasley já tinha preparado o pequeno-almoço para todos.

- Estava a ver que era preciso ir te buscar ao colo, Ron – disse Ginny trocista.

- Cala-te! – ordenou Ron, ainda ensonado.

- Ainda por cima vestes a camisola de avesso… - comentou Hermione a balançar a cabeça de impaciência. Ron olhou para a camisola a fim de confirmar o comentário de Hermione.

Depois de tomarem o pequeno-almoço foram embora para a estação de King's Cross, acompanhados pelos pais dos Weasley. Assim que ouviram o comboio dar sinal que iria partir dentro de instantes, despediram-se rapidamente dos Weasley e entraram no comboio.

- É só pena que não ficares a viagem até Hogwarts connosco, Hermione. – disse Ron que finalmente estava desperto.

- Pois não... – concordou com pena. - Tenho de ir conhecer o outro chefe de turma. – quem conhecia bem Hermione sabia perfeitamente que uma pontada de ansiedade apoderava-se dela.

- Estás receosa, não estás? – perguntou Ginny.

- Seja quem for, Hermione, não tens de ter receio. Ai da dita pessoa que pegue contigo, desfaço-o aos bocadinhos… - disse Ron a ficar com a cara vermelho.

Todos se riram, até Ron que ficou um pouco nervoso naquele momento. Procuraram um departamento livre no comboio, mas a maior parte já estava ocupado e só conseguiram ir para um onde estava um rapariga a olhar através do vidro.

- Podemos? - perguntou Hermione com um sorriso.

- Claro... - respondeu a rapariga quase automaticamente.

A rapariga tinha cabelos longos e lisos acastanhados. A cor dos seus olhos era de um castanho mel, muito bonito. Hermione quase que jurava que ela não era estudante de Hogwarts nos anos anteriores. Mas ela exibia o desenho de Gryffindor no uniforme.

- Eu chamo-me Hermione Granger. - apresentou-se. - Este é o meu amigo...

- Harry Potter - disse a rapariga.

- Exacto. - Harry sorriu, timidamente.

- Eu sou o Ron.

- Ginny Weasley. - disse Ginny sorrindo. - E tu quem és?

- Ora bem, eu sou nova aqui em Hogwarts. Sempre estudei nos Estados Unidos, mas os meus pais morreram no início do Verão e eu mudei-me para a Grã-Bretanha para morar com a minha avó paterna. – disse, sentindo-se obrigada a explicar. – Ah, chamo-me Taylor.

Nenhum dos quatro soube o que dizer em relação à morte dos pais.

- Se não estudaste cá nos anos anteriores, como é que podes ser uma Gryffindor? – perguntou Ron, confuso, apontando para o uniforme de Taylor.

- Porque eu tive de ir a Hogwarts antes do ano lectivo começar para fazer a inscrição e uma vez que não vou para o primeiro ano, tive de vir antes para o chapéu seleccionador me pôr nalguma equipa.

- Ah, pois, faz sentido. Vais para que ano?

- Para o sexto. Vocês também são Gryffindor, certo?

- Sim. Tu vais ficar connosco! - disse Hermione a sorrir.

- A sério? Vai ser bom já conhecer alguém na 'turma'. – comentou a sorrir.

- Bem, Taylor, foi realmente um prazer conhecer-te, mas eu agora tenho de ir. Vemo-nos em Hogwarts, rapazes! – disse Hermione, saindo do departamento a acenar.

Quando Hermione saiu do departamento foi directamente ter ao local de reuniões de chefes de equipa. Como era habitual, todos os anos, os seleccionados iam para um departamento próprio para se conhecerem um pouco melhor durante a viagem e também para deixarem assentes algumas coisas, como os bailes Halloween e Natal, entre outras coisas.

Assim que chegou ao fundo do comboio, bateu na porta do departamento destinado aos chefes de equipa. Ninguém respondeu e Hermione decidiu entrar.

- Posso? - perguntou Hermione, entrando.

Não viu ninguém e decidiu sentar-se nas cómodas cadeiras que tinha à sua frente. Talvez o outro monitor chefe estivesse atrasado ou ela realmente tivesse chegado cedo de mais. Esperou ansiosamente que alguém entrasse, enquanto lia um livro que tinha consigo na mala.

- Que absurdo!

Não demorou muito para Hermione reconhecer a voz. Com aquela arrogância na voz, só podia ser uma pessoa. Essa pessoa era quem Hermione desejava que fosse a última a entrar por aquela porta: Draco Malfoy.

- Tu? - perguntou admirada, enquanto Draco ainda mal tinha posto um pé no departamento.

- Sim, eu. – disse Draco, sentando-se numa das cadeiras vazias. – Já esperava que fosses tu!

- E tu eras a última pessoa que eu queria que estivesse aqui. – respondeu Hermione, fechando bruscamente o livro.

- Sangue de lama inútil. Não sei como te acharam capaz de dirigir tal cargo… - disse Draco, com a arrogância típica na voz.

- Como te atreves a insultar-me? Eu fiz tudo para merecer este lugar! Agora tu, não fizeste mais nada se não causares problemas aos outros, seu menino mimado. - disse ela lançando-lhe um olhar de incompreensão.

- Granger, Granger… deves pensar que o mundo gira à tua volta. – um tom trocista estava patente na voz de Draco. Um meio sorriso malicioso formou-se nos seus lábios.

- Eu nem me acredito que vou ter de te aturar todo o ano! – disse Hermione, levando as mãos à cabeça. O seu sonho de ser chefe de equipa acabava de se tornar no seu pior pesadelo.

- Tu ainda te queixas, Granger? Muitas davam tudo para estarem no teu lugar. Dividirem os seus aposentos comigo.

Hermione riu-se sarcasticamente.

- Realmente, Malfoy. Tu não mudas! Tu deves te achar muito interessante…

Draco levou uma mão ao queixo, de forma pensativa e revirou os olhos.

- Não sou só eu que acho, elas também.

- Isso é porque elas só vêem o teu físico… - disse Hermione, sentindo-se estúpida pelo que tinha acabado de dizer.

- Afinal, estás a dizer que o meu físico é interessante. Granger, tu vais acabar por me dar razão, eu sou irresistível. – disse Draco, fazendo novamente aquele sorriso maldoso que tirava Hermione do sério.

Hermione revirou os olhos.

- Tu não mereces este lugar… - disse Hermione, ainda sem compreender como é que ele tinha sido escolhido. – Ah, esqueci-me quem escolheu foi o Snape, o amigo do papá, não é Malfoy? – disse com ironia na voz. Hermione sabia atingir muito bem as pessoas nos seus pontos fracos.

Draco apontou a varinha para Hermione e fê-la encostar-se à parede. Estava tão cego de fúria que apontou a varinha para o pescoço dela, pressionando com força. Hermione, em tentativa de defesa, esticou uma mão para tentar dar-lhe um estalo, mas Draco instantaneamente agarrou-lhe o pulso com força excessiva. Hermione gemeu de dores. Ela não sabia se haveria de sentir medo, Draco estava demasiado próximo. Os olhos de Draco a penetrarem os seus realmente assustavam-na e ela sentiu o corpo ficar menos rígido e as pernas a ficarem bambas. Draco ainda tinha a varinha apontada para a morena, mas a fúria tinha dado lugar a um olhar cinzento muito observador.

- O que estás a fazer, Malfoy? – perguntou constrangida.

- Nunca mais me subestimes! - disse Draco a poucos centímetros de Hermione, quase um sussurro. Os narizes estavam quase colados.

Draco examinou Hermione desde a ponta do cabelo até aos pés. Ela vestia uma t-shirt violeta com um decote que deixavam os seios ligeiramente à vista para quem fosse mais alto, como Draco, e umas calças que acentuavam as suas curvas. Hermione tossiu levemente, tentando chamar à atenção dele. O rapaz largou-lhe finalmente o pulso e abanou a cabeça. "Agora já percebo o que Zabini queria dizer…", pensou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Hermione passou a sua mão no pulso marcado pela força de Draco. Ele sorriu e disse:

- És muito fácil de controlar, Granger.

- Pois, mas também só com a tua força é que te safas. Num duelo de varinhas aposto que caías inconsciente no chão… - refilou a rapariga, ainda a esfregar o pulso que estava avermelhado.

- Magoei-te? Oh, desculpa, acredita que não era a minha intenção. – disse ironicamente. Ela respondeu-lhe, fazendo uma careta, pondo a língua de fora.

- Supostamente vínhamos aqui conhecer-nos, como eu já conheço bem a tua pessoa, vou me embora!

Draco riu-se e viu a morena abandonar a sala. Ao sair do departamento, Hermione cruzou-se com Zabini Blaise, o melhor amigo de Draco. Ao passar por ele, Hermione reparou que o rapaz a olhou de cima a baixo, examinando cada parte do seu corpo. Revirou os olhos e continuou a andar até ao departamento onde estavam os amigos.

- Hermione quem é o outro monitor chefe? – perguntou Harry curioso.

Hermione sentou-se, exausta, ao lado de Ginny.

- Vocês nem vão acreditar. – disse, criando algum clima de suspense. - É o Malfoy… - disse com desânimo na voz.

- O quê? – perguntaram quase em coro.

- Argh… vou ter de me chatear muito este ano, estou a ver. – disse Ron enfurecido.

- Desculpem a ignorância, mas quem é o Malfoy? – perguntou Taylor com curiosidade na voz.

- O Malfoy passou os cinco anos anteriores a fazer-nos a vida num inferno. – disse Hermione. – É uma longa história…

- Creio que ainda temos tempo até chegarmos a Hogwarts. Não quero me cruzar com pessoas desse tipo, sabem… Já estive com pessoas suficientemente más na minha outra escola.

E então começaram a contar o que Draco Malfoy lhes tinha feito até ao momento. Quando chegaram a Hogwarts, depararam-se à saída do comboio com Hagrid. Harry apresentou-o a Taylor. Assim que Draco passou pelo grupo de amigos, Ginny disse a Taylor quem era o rapaz de quem falavam.

- Ele pode ser mesmo como vocês dizem, mas que ele é bem giro é.

- Sim, isso, infelizmente, não podemos negar… - disse Ginny, concordando.

Hermione revirou os olhos. Assim como Harry e Ron que ouviram os comentários. Hermione sabia que tinha de se juntar a Draco para irem numa carruagem particular. Mas ela dispensava completamente.

- Professor, não dá mesmo para ir com os meus amigos? – implorou ao professor de História da Magia.

Draco ria-se com toda a situação, esperando que Hermione se juntasse a ele.

- Miss Granger, creio que não. Tradição é tradição e os chefes de equipa têm de ir juntos, lamento imenso. – justificou-se o professor Flitwick.

Hermione bufou, dizendo algo que se assemelhou "Eu nem me acredito que vou ter de passar por isto" e passou ao lado do professor, furiosa, subindo para a carruagem.

- Não vais poder fugir de mim o ano todo, Granger. – informou Draco.

- Eu sei que não e se não te importas não me relembres de tal coisa. – disse, furiosa.

- Acredita que isso não me agrada mais do que a ti, sangue de lama. – atirou Draco.

Hermione odiava quando ele lhe chamava sangue de lama. Ainda por cima ele dizia com tanta naturalidade que a tirava do sério. Passaram o resto da viagem sem falarem, com Hermione a bufar de impaciência. De vez em quando, Hermione reparava que Draco lhe mirava de cima a baixo com um ar pensativo.


	3. Aposentos

Assim que chegaram a Hogwarts, Hermione deixou a companhia indesejada de Draco para se juntar aos seus amigos. Draco fez o mesmo para se juntar a Zabini.

- Estou esfomeado! – disse Ron.

- Como se já não fosse habitual vindo de ti… - disse Ginny.

Ron ignorou o comentário e continuou a falar com Taylor que estava muito interessada nas suas aventuras de quidditch. Todos os alunos se sentaram e Dumbledore prosseguiu juntamente com o chapéu seleccionador para a seleccionar os alunos do primeiro aluno para as suas respectivas equipas. Taylor observava atentamente o acontecimento, pois na antiga escola dela não existiam equipas, mas sim turmas feitas por níveis de inteligência. Quando Ron soube disso disse logo:

- Hermione, tu ficavas na primeira turma, a dos mais inteligentes.

Taylor sorriu sem perceber que Hermione era das alunas mais inteligentes de toda a escola de Hogwarts. Hermione sorriu sarcasticamente ao comentário de Ron, lançando-lhe logo de seguida um olhar furioso. "Porquê que ele tem de ser sempre tão desagradável?", pensou.

- Bem-vindos meus caros alunos, os novos e os antigos. Escusado será ter de vos informar novamente que a floresta proibida continua a ser proibida a todos os alunos. Peço agora aos nossos monitores chefes que depois da refeição me acompanhem ao gabinete. Obrigada e um bom serão a todos! – disse a voz cintilante de Dumbledore.

- Já não estás tão contente com o cargo de chefe de equipa, pois não, Hermione? – perguntou Harry preocupado com a amiga que tinha comido pouco.

- Não é isso, Harry. Sabes, saber que vou ter de dividir os aposentos com o Malfoy vai ser muito difícil. Ouvir todos os insultos da boca dele…

- Tu não tens que aturá-lo…

- Como não, Harry? Eu vou viver praticamente com ele! – lembrou a rapariga.

- Pois, mas se ele te fizer alguma coisa, Hermione… eu ponho-o dentro de um frasco o ano inteiro, até este pesadelo se acabar.

Hermione riu-se ao imaginar Draco dentro de um frasco a pedir aos gritos para que o tirassem dali. Ia ser realmente engraçado. Assim que o banquete terminou, Hermione seguiu pelo castelo até ao gabinete de Dumbledore. Enquanto que esperava que aparecesse alguém, sentou-se nas escadas da torre, brincando com uma madeixa do cabelo. De repente, Draco chega.

- O Dumbledore ainda não chegou?

- Pelos vistos… - respondeu secamente Hermione.

Draco revirou os olhos e esperou de pé que o professor Dumbledore chegasse. Passaram poucos minutos após Draco ter chegado até aparecer Dumbledore.

- Ora foi uma parvoíce minha não vos ter dito a senha para irem entrando. – justificou-se Dumbledore. – Feijão colorido – disse, fazendo com que o retrato se mexesse e abrisse passagem.

Nem Draco nem Hermione disseram uma única palavra. Entraram e sentaram-se nas respectivas cadeiras, esperando que Dumbledore começasse a dizer alguma coisa.

- Bem, como devem imaginar, convidei-vos a virem aqui para conversar sobre os vossos cargos. No fim da conversa eu acompanho-vos aos vossos aposentos. – disse Dumbledore, fazendo uma pausa. – Vocês os dois não foram escolhidos ao acaso. E eu espero que não haja guerras entre vocês dentro do castelo, estejam onde estiverem.

Draco revirou os olhos impaciente.

- Vai ser difícil. – comentou despropositadamente.

- É, eu concordo professor. O Malfoy e eu não nos damos bem, não é por agora termos de dividir os aposentos que vamos passar a ser amigos.

- Não digo amigos, mas pelo menos colegas de cargo, uma vez que vão ter os mesmos privilégios. Vocês vão ter que fazer alguns trabalhos em conjunto. É melhor começarem a fazer a lista com os preparativos para o baile de Halloween, o mês de Setembro e Outubro passam sempre muito rápidos. – informou Dumbledore. – Bem, agora podem me seguir que eu vou vos apresentar o vosso dormitório.

Hermione levantou-se, seguida de Draco, e seguiram o director. Após terem dado algumas voltas pelas curvas do castelo, chegaram a uma torre que tinha uma grande pomba com uma folha na boca em pedra. Hermione admirou a beleza da escultura, enquanto Draco bocejava, sem se deixar encantar pela beleza.

- Bem, esta senhora aqui no quadro é a Joanne. Sempre que quiserem entrar a palavra passe é Veritas Locas. Hermione ficou a pensar porque seria essa a palavra passe para entrarem. Draco tampouco se importou com o significado e disse a palavra para entrar, mal Dumbledore virou costas.

Mal entraram na sala comum, acharam magnifico tudo aquilo. Um sofá enorme de veludo acastanhado, com umas cortinas igualmente de veludo em tons avermelhados. Hermione foi espreitar a casa de banho e ficou admirada com o tamanho da banheira. Afinal, Ginny não tinha exagerado, a banheira parecia mesmo uma piscina. Tinha um chuveiro com água a correr constantemente e a água da banheira estava coberta de bolhas de sabão. Draco foi também espreitar a casa de banho. Depois cada um foi para o seu quarto, sendo cada um deles decorado com as cores das equipas.

Na manhã seguinte, Hermione acordou cedo para ir tomar um banho e depois, o pequeno-almoço. Antes de sair da sala comum viu Draco descer as escadas, a ajeitar a gola da camisa ainda desabotoada, sensualmente.

- Espero bem que não te esqueças que temos de fazer os preparativos para o baile! – informou Hermione.

- Ainda agora acordei, Granger, já me estas a falar de trabalho? És mesmo chata todos os dias, não é?

Hermione ignorou-o, virou-lhe as costas e saiu pelo retrato. Acelerou o passo para ir ter com os amigos ao salão principal. Quando lá chegou já lá estavam todos sentados, inclusive Taylor.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia, Hermione – disse Taylor muito sorridente.

- E então estás a gostar do castelo?

- Bem, é enorme, estou adorar!

Hermione sorriu mas o seu sorriso logo se desvaneceu assim que viu Draco entrar no salão principal. "Como é que ele pode ser tão convencido?", perguntava-se a si mesma enquanto o via desfilar "com charme" até ao seu lugar na mesa dos Slytherin.

Pegou num sumo de abóbora e bebeu enquanto comia uma tosta de queijo derretido. Não conseguia evitar olhar para a mesa dos Slytherin, onde estava Draco sentado ao lado de Zabini a exibir o seu sorriso mais presunçoso. E as raparigas ao seu lado sorriam para ele e suspiravam. Zabini era também um rapaz atraente. Ao contrário de Draco, ele tinha o cabelo escuro e tinha olhos verdes. O seu corpo assemelhava-se ao de Draco, forte e musculado, mas em vez de ter uma pele tão pálida como a de Draco, tinha uma pele morena, invejável.

- Já viram a primeira aula é com o Snape e com os Slytherin. – disse Harry, interrompendo os pensamentos de Hermione.

- Hermione, podes parar de olhar para a mesa dos Slytherin? – sussurrou Ginny ao seu ouvido.

Hermione ficou um pouco constrangida com a observação da amiga. No entanto, respondeu-lhe:

- É normal que esteja a olhar para lá, uma vez que estou sentada de frente para a mesa dos Slytherin...

- Pois, pois…

- Quem é o Snape? - perguntou inocentemente Taylor.

- Já vais ver... – disse Harry pouco entusiasmado.

- O melhor mesmo é despacharmo-nos – disse Hermione, engolindo o resto da tosta – Sabes, ele gosta muito de tirar pontos aos Gryffindor por tudo e por nada.

- Ui, deve ser cruel mesmo – disse Taylor com algum receio na voz.

Apressaram o passo até chegarem à torre de Poções. Quando chegaram ainda só estavam alguns Gryffindor, pois muitos sabiam que podiam ser retirados pontos. Os Slytherin, pelo contrário, chegavam sempre um pouco depois, sem correrem tal risco. Snape chegou com o seu passo acelerado e pesado. Abriu a porta com a varinha e só parou na sua secretária.

Hermione tinha reparado que Taylor levara a sério o que eles disseram e, portanto, estava totalmente imóvel sentada na sua cadeira a olhar para cada gesto que Snape fazia.

- Abram o livro na página 14. - ordenou rispidamente.

Estavam todos a abrir os livros em silêncio. Taylor estava sentada ao lado de Hermione e murmurou para a amiga:

- O professor Snape é sempre assim tão bem disposto?

O silêncio era tão grande que o sussurro de Taylor fez-se ecoar em toda a sala. Severus Snape que estava de costas a escrever no quadro, virou-se de frente para todos os alunos e ainda conseguiu ver Hermione dar um toque com o cotovelo a Taylor. Draco exibia um sorriso cheio de maldade, pois sabia exactamente o que iria acontecer a seguir.

- Miss Durstin, presumo?

- Sim, professor – disse receosa.

- Como deve calcular toda a gente ouviu o seu comentário rude. Devia deixar de fazer essas observações em voz alta, pelo menos comigo por perto. Dez pontos a menos para os Gryffindor, estamos entendidos?

Taylor não respondeu, simplesmente abanou com a cabeça.

- Miss Granger, creio que também não iniciou o seu cargo de chefe de equipa muito correctamente. Escusava de dar toques a Miss Durstin pelo que ela disse. Uma falta de respeito! Menos dez pontos para a vossa equipa. – disse muito rápida e furiosamente.

Muitos Gryffindor queixavam-se baixinho. Hermione sentiu as suas bochechas arderem de nervos. Pior ficou quando olhou para Draco que se estava a rir baixinho com Zabini. Mal tinha começado a aula e Hermione ansiava que esta acabasse.

- Não ligues, Taylor - disse Ron quando saíram da aula.

- Este professor é terrível. Vocês não imaginam o quanto eu o odeio! – barafustou Hermione.

Draco que ia a passar comentou:

- Granger, muito triste por ter ficado com menos vinte pontos? Não me digas que ainda lutas fervorosamente pela taça no final de ano…

Zabini riu-se da suposta piada de Draco.

- Oh Draco, não fales assim com a Granger, ela está tão… tão… - começou Zabini, fazendo cara pensativa, como se estivesse à procura da palavra correcta.

- Tão o quê, seu idiota chapado? – perguntou Hermione aproximando-se de Zabini. – Já devias saber que tu nem o teu amiguinho oxigenado me metem medo!

Ron estava pasmado a olhar para a reacção da amiga. Já esperava tudo, desde que ela tinha dado um soco bem forte na cara de Draco no terceiro ano. Quando Hermione Granger se exaltava não havia quem a parasse…

- Desculpa, menina Apetecível… - disse Zabini, atirando um beijo a Hermione e frisando bem a palavra "Apetecível".

- Ai tu vais pagar por essa, Blaise, juro-te! – disse Ron começando a ficar tipicamente vermelho, quase a saltar para cima de Zabini Blaise.

- Ron, pára! Não te chateeis com gente de baixo nível. Não sujes as tuas mãos… - disse Hermione, usando precisamente as mesmas palavras que Ron quando ela batera em Draco no terceiro ano.

- O quê? Não é verdade? A Granger não está realmente apetecível?

Foi Hermione Granger quem se chateou a sério. Largou o ombro de Ron e deu uma estalada bem forte na cara de Zabini. Draco olhava-a perplexo, mas com ar de riso.

- É Zabini, para a próxima não te metas com a sangue de lama. Além de apetecível, ela está forte este ano! – disse Draco em defesa do amigo. "Eu disse que ela estava apetecível?", pensou Draco depois de ter falado.

- Hermione, vamos embora, por favor…

- Ui, ui… a amiguinha nova ficou com medo, foi? – perguntou Zabini ainda com a mão a esfregar a face.

Taylor não respondeu. Hermione pegou no braço de Taylor e no de Ron e puxou-os conforme podia para fora da torre de Poções. Antes de perder Zabini e Draco de vista, Hermione gritou:

- Blaise… espero que tenhas a cara a arder! – disse com um sorriso na cara.

Mal encontraram Harry, contaram o sucedido. Taylor foi quem começou a contar, entusiasticamente, a parte do estalo pregado na cara de Zabini.

- Ena, Hermione, estás diferente!

- Harry, a Hermione já tinha espetado um idêntico na cara do Malfoy no nosso terceiro ano, parece que te esqueceste… - lembrou Ron.

O resto do dia passou rapidamente. A aula de Poções era a que sempre custava mais a Hermione. O fim do dia aproximava-se e antes de ir jantar, Hermione ainda estava com intenções de se deitar um pouco no sofá da sala comum. Virou-se para o quadro de Joanna que estava a fazer tricô e murmurou a palavra passe: Veritas Locas.

E quando entrou na sala comum, deu de caras com uma cena que a chocou completamente. Draco estava em tronco nu por cima de Pansy que o beijava incessantemente. Hermione ficou pasmada a olhar para a cena.

Quando Draco estava a beijar o pescoço de Pansy é que se aperceberam de que não estavam sozinhos.

- Draco, parece que não estamos sozinhos. – disse Pansy, afastando o loiro de cima dela.

Draco saiu de cima de Pansy e olhou para Hermione. Hermione ainda não conseguia dizer nada, quando Pansy disse:

- Bem, acho que vou andando. Depois falamos, Draquinho…

- Até amanhã, Pansy - disse ele, permanecendo a olhar para Hermione que estava de braços cruzados ainda a fitar o sofá, agora vazio.

- Quando te quiseres enrolar com alguém... vê se vais para o teu quarto... porque isto é uma sala comum, que como a própria palavra indica, é COMUM... neste caso aos chefes de turma.

- Estás com ciúmes, Granger? - perguntou ele entre risos.

- Ciúmes? Chamaria mais nojo... - respondeu ela, fitando o peito musculado de Draco.

- Gostas do que vês? – perguntou Draco, divertido.

Hermione desviou o olhar do corpo de Draco. Olhou-o nos olhos e disse:

- Vou à casa de banho, Malfoy, antes que vomite aqui mesmo!

Draco riu-se do comentário e vestiu a camisa que estava amarrotada no chão. Sentou-se bruscamente no sofá. "O Zabini tinha razão, ela está mesmo… apetecível!", pensava enquanto fechava os olhos e recordava cada curva do corpo de Hermione.

Hermione saiu da casa de banho depois de um banho tomado e só tinha vestido uma camisa de noite fina, de cetim. Draco assim que ouviu a porta da casa de banho fechar, levantou-se do sofá e encarou a morena.

- Sabes, Granger, tu consegues mesmo me tirar do sério… - disse ele, aproximando-se de Hermione lentamente.

Ao mesmo tempo que Draco se aproximava, Hermione recuava, até ficar encostada à parede.

- Eu não sei como posso dizer isto de ti, visto que não passas de uma sangue de lama, mas tu estás mesmo, como diria o meu amigo Zabini, apetecível… - disse, frisando bem a última palavra com sensualidade.

Hermione aproximou-se lentamente do ouvido de Draco e disse-lhe:

- Pena que eu não possa dizer o mesmo de ti…

Draco riu-se sarcasticamente de Hermione. E deixou-a esquivar-se por baixo do seu braço musculado. Enquanto subia as escadas para ir para o quarto, Hermione olhou para trás e viu Draco levar as mãos à cabeça.

"O que será que eu ando a fazer? Ela não passa de uma sangue de lama, idiota e nojenta. O que diria o meu pai se me visse neste estado? Isso também não me importa!"

Hermione deitou-se sem ir jantar, pois já não queria voltar a passar por Draco. Fitava o tecto imóvel, praticando com a varinha feitiços para enfeitar o tecto.


	4. Detenção

Na manhã seguinte, vestiu o uniforme rapidamente e desceu do quarto. Assim que chegou à sala comum viu Draco, estendido a dormir no sofá com a roupa do dia anterior. Abanou a cabeça com sinal de desaprovação.

Ia sair pelo retrato quando foi interrompida:

- Granger… - disse a voz ensonada de Draco.

- O que foi agora? - perguntou ela impaciente.

- Acho que te devo uma explicação - disse ele, pondo-se de pé.

- A mim? Ou melhor a uma sangue de lama como eu? Não... não deves.

- Espera – disse Draco relutantemente, puxando-a pelo braço com um pouco de força a mais.

- Estás me a magoar, Malfoy… - disse Hermione, tentando soltar-se do braço forte de Draco.

- Eu não devia de ter trazido para aqui a Parkinson ontem. – disse a fitar o braço de Hermione que já tinha largado.

- No teu quarto podes fazer o que quiseres, Malfoy, agora peço-te que me respeites uma vez na vida e que não a tragas para a sala comum.

- Eu não gosto dela. – disse Draco.

"Eu estou-lhe a dar explicações?"

- Está bem, isso realmente já não é nada comigo. – disse Hermione, decidindo finalmente sair pelo retrato. Estava confusa com a explicação de Draco. Porque estaria ele a dar explicação a uma sangue de lama? Não merecia tal respeito. Sem perceber, continuou até chegar ao salão principal.

Encontrou Harry e Ron na mesa a tomarem o pequeno-almoço.

- Vocês já estão aqui?

- Sim, bem que se estivéssemos à espera da Ginny e da Taylor morríamos de fome. – disse Ron, enchendo de seguida a boca com uma garfada de ovos mexidos.

Tomaram o pequeno-almoço e decidiram que seria melhor irem até à cabana de Hagrid, uma vez que iriam ter Cuidados com as criaturas mágicas, poderiam ir visitá-lo um pouco antes da aula começar. Mal saiu do salão principal, viu Draco com Pansy, ela a segurar-lhe a mão. "Com que então não gostava dela! Enfim…", pensou abanando a cabeça. Tentou ignorar a cena e quando olhou para o lado viu dois alunos do primeiro ano, um Gryffindor e outro Slytherin, a tentarem iniciar um duelo.

Hermione tirou a varinha de dentro da sua capa e foi em direcção aos alunos, assim como Draco quando viu o que se passava.

- Parem os dois, imediatamente! - ordenou Hermione.

O aluno da equipa dos Gryffindor, Jack, parou e meteu a sua varinha no bolso. Ao contrário do outro aluno que continuou a desafiá-lo.

- Se não parares vou ter de te levar imediatamente ao professor Snape! - ameaçou Hermione, completamente irritada com a situação.

- Pára! - ordenou Draco, sem se esforçar muito.

Nesse instante, o aluno Slytherin viu ao longe Snape e fugiu, sendo acompanhado por Jack, o rapaz dos Gryffindor. Draco e Hermione continuaram com as varinhas na mão, apontadas em frente. E olharam um para o outro sem percebem o que tinha acabado de se passar.

Snape chegou e pôs a mão no ombro de Hermione que ainda mantinha erguida a varinha na mão.

- O que pensa que está a fazer, Miss Granger? - perguntou Snape, calmamente.

- Nada, professor. Estávamos apenas a resolver um conflito entre dois alunos do primeiro ano.

- Com a varinha apontada para o Draco? - falou novamente Snape, em defesa do seu aluno favorito.

- Sim, professor. Sou testemunha. O Draco só pegou na varinha dele em sua própria defesa.

Draco olhou para Pansy com um olhar reprovador.

- Não, apenas estávamos mesmo… - tentou explicar Draco.

- Castigo, Miss Granger. – interrompeu Snape bruscamente. – Quero-a no meu gabinete às nove horas esta noite.

- Se Miss Granger for castigada, então Mr. Malfoy também será, uma vez que também tem a varinha apontada em direcção a ela – disse a professora McGonnagall que tinha chegado naquele momento. Instantaneamente, Hermione e Draco baixaram as varinhas.

- Eu resolvo o castigo, Severus… - disse a professora de Transfiguração.

Começavam todos os alunos a fazer roda à volta dos professores e dos chefes de turma.

- Eu estou a precisar dumas plantas que se encontram na floresta. – disse a professora Sprout - Eles podiam-me ajudar a encontrá-las... - sugeriu.

- Combinado. Será esse o castigo, ao menos farão algo de útil. - disse McGonnagall.

Draco virou as costas e foi ter com Pansy.

- Porquê que fizeste aquilo à Granger?

- À sangue de lama? – disse, rindo-se – Foi realmente uma pena também saíres prejudicado nesta situação, pois eu tinha ideias para logo… Aquela sangue de lama ainda vai passar o tempo que eu queria contigo! – protestou com a voz esganiçada.

Hermione tirou a varinha do bolso e ia em direcção à Slytherin quando foi impedida por Ginny.

- Deixa Hermione. Ainda agora ficaste com uma detenção. - lembrou.

- Pois. – Hermione estava realmente chateada com a situação. Já bastava ter visto Pansy enrolada no sofá com Draco e agora ela estava a passar os limites.

Ao fim da tarde ela saiu da sala comum dos Gryffindor, onde tinha estado a fazer os deveres com os amigos. "Agora só me faltava encontrar aquela cobra da Pansy novamente deitada com o Malfoy no sofá…Bem, também não me importava muito encontrá-los. Ou se calhar importava-me, eu até era capaz de matá-los!", pensava Hermione enquanto não chegava à sala.

- Veritas Locas. – disse Hermione, sem cumprimentar Joanna como sempre fazia.

Chegou à sala comum e só estava Draco deitado no sofá a ressonar. Foi buscar um livro de Herbologia para ler. Sentou-se numa cadeira em frente à lareira.

Tentou concentrar-se, o que era um pouco difícil com o ressonar de Draco. Mas foi-se habituando e passados alguns minutos nem reparara que o barulho tinha cessado. Draco estava em pé atrás de Hermione. Olhava-a com atenção.

- Granger?

Hermione fechou o livro bruscamente com o susto.

- O que foi, Malfoy? Vais me chatear outra vez? Já chega, não? – perguntou furiosa. Chegava por aquele dia.

- Só vinha pedir desculpas pelas mentiras da Pansy. Ela exagera quando me envolve.

- Sim, já sei o que vais dizer a seguir – disse Hermione sem paciência – 'Sou irresistível, eu sei!' – disse, tentando imitar o tom arrogante que Draco usava quando dizia isso.

Draco revirou os olhos e voltou-se de costas para Hermione.

- Malfoy, se te vais deitar a dormir outra vez no sofá, faz-me um favor: Não ressones! – disse Hermione, não resistindo a implicar com Draco.

- Eu não ressono, sua idiota! – disse Draco friamente sem encará-la.

- Pois, eu que o diga.

- Não te esqueças que logo temos um castigo a cumprir… na floresta! – disse Draco arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Não tenho medo – disse, pondo o olhar pregado no livro novamente.

- Óptimo! Não me apetecia nada que uma sangue de lama como tu se agarrasse a mim.

Ela riu sarcasticamente.

- Isso... querias tu!

Hermione desistiu de ler o livro, fechou-o e pousou-o numa das estantes vazias. Alguém bateu à porta. Hermione decidiu dizer 'Entre!' mas logo se arrependeu quando viu que a visita era para Draco, era Zabini Blaise.

- Uau, Granger, hoje ainda estás mais atraente… - disse Zabini mal entrou pela porta, fitando a rapariga de cima a baixo.

Hermione ignorou o comentário e o riso vindo de Draco. Talvez esperassem que ela saísse da sala comum. Mas não, eles decidiram ir para o quarto de Draco para poderem conversar mais à vontade.

- Bem, eu vou tomar banho. – disse Hermione quase falando para os seus botões.

Draco e Zabini já estavam no quarto. Hermione tomou um banho rapidamente, o que era completamente um desafio tendo uma banheira magnífica como aquela. Saiu da casa de banho apenas embrulhada na toalha, pois tinha se esquecido de trazer roupa para trocar. Os cabelos molhados escorriam-lhe pelas costas macias.

- Granger, isto não faz bem a um homem, sabes? – disse Zabini, aproximando-se dela. Hermione assustou-se, pois não contava com a presença do Slytherin. – Olha que me estás a dar umas ideias bem divertidas! Eu e tu… naquela banheira… acho que iria dar alguma coisa de bom, não achas?

Hermione começava a ficar assustada com a reacção de Zabini.

- Não me apetece fazer seja o que for de divertido contigo, Blaise… - disse Hermione, afastando-se de Zabini.

Zabini sorriu com o comentário de Hermione e tocou com os seus dedos frios nos ombros de Hermione, sentindo a sua pele suave. Acariciou-lhe o pescoço e começou a trazê-la para o sofá com a sua mão um pouco abaixo da cintura de Hermione. Involuntariamente, Hermione seguia os passos de Zabini. Dava passos lentos, ansiando que Draco aparecesse e fizesse alguma coisa, pois ele nunca iria permitir que um amigo seu se enrolasse com uma sangue de lama nojenta.

- Blaise, se não paras eu grito! – sussurrou Hermione, agarrando bem a toalha ao corpo.

Mas Zabini ignorou a 'ameaça' de Hermione.

- Zabini, sabias que as visitas… Zabini! – gritou Draco quando contemplou a cena: Hermione só de toalha com um ar assustado a ser segurada pela cintura com as mãos possessivas de Zabini que lhe beijava o pescoço furiosamente, desejando-a. Subiu ligeiramente com a boca e beijou-lhe os lábios sem que ao menos fosse correspondido. – Zabini! – voltou a gritar Draco.

Zabini largou Hermione naquele momento, que saiu rapidamente da sua beira e dirigiu-se para as escadas onde se encontrava ainda espantado, Draco. O loiro contemplou Hermione, que tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- O que estavas a fazer?

- Eu estava apenas a divertir-me. O que foi, Draco? Ela aparece assim na sala… - disse, apontando para os trajes mínimos que Hermione tinha.

- Sai, Zabini. – disse Draco, com as bochechas vermelhas.

Zabini não contrariou Draco e saiu pelo retrato, tendo ainda o descaramento de atirar um beijo a Hermione.

- Vai-te vestir, Granger. – disse Draco, evitando fitar o belo corpo que tinha a sua frente. Tinha sido realmente embaraçoso passar assim à frente de Zabini.

- Malfoy, eu pensava que vocês…

- Vai-te vestir, por favor… - implorou, fechando os olhos e apontando para as escadas.

Hermione não acabou o que tinha para dizer e subiu o restante das escadas para ir para o seu quarto. Quando lá chegou, jurou que se não tivesse um castigo para cumprir, não saia mais dali de tão embaraçada que estava.

Depois de se vestir calmamente, Hermione desceu para ir tomar o pequeno-almoço. Durante a refeição, Draco olhava para a mesa dos Gryffindor à procura de Hermione.

- Aquele paspalho não pára de olhar para ti, Hermione! - constatou Ron.

- Hermione, tenho pena que tenhas castigo por cumprir hoje. – disse Ginny, tentando desviar o assunto de Ron.

- Ninguém lamenta mais que eu, acredita!

Draco estava perto da sala de Herbologia, Hermione já lá se encontrava. Não fitou o loiro quando ele chegou.

Deu-se realmente por feliz pela professora de Herbologia não ter demorado mais do que dois minutos para vir explicar o castigo.

- A planta que eu preciso que vocês tragam não é uma planta muito vulgar. E também não é fácil de encontrar. É um cacto que tem umas plantas em cima e que é muito suculenta, pois o seu líquido faz curar golpes profundos sem deixar cicatrizes…

- Pachypodium lamerei – disse Hermione, lembrando-se do que tinha lido no livro durante a tarde.

- Muito bem, Miss Granger... dez pontos para Gryffindor em pleno castigo!

Draco e Hermione já estavam a andar, sem se olharem, quando Hagrid os chamou.

- Hermione, Malfoy... esperem!

- Mas, Hagrid... Eles vão para o castigo.

- Iam, professora, iam! Vai haver uma reunião importante com os chefes de turma sobre o Baile de Halloween.

Pela primeira vez, Draco e Hermione entreolharam-se e sorriram de satisfação.

- Os professores disseram que iam passar o dia do castigo para um dia mais significativo. Hum, talvez para o dia do Baile de Halloween, creio eu.

- O quê? - perguntaram em coro Draco e Hermione.

Chegaram ao gabinete, prontos para a reunião. Debateram questões: as músicas que passariam, as máscaras permitidas e entre outras coisas.

- Bem, meninos, como devem calcular hoje vocês estão livres do castigo... mas vão cumpri-lo.

- Quando, professor? - perguntou Hermione, receosa com a resposta.

- Isso vou deixar ao cargo do professor Snape, Miss Granger.

- Vocês vão cumprir o castigo no dia do Baile de Halloween. - começou Snape.

****

* * *

**Já tenho a esta fanfiction completa, tem 21 capítulos! Deixem reviews por favor**


	5. Discussão

- Mas professor, o que se passou de manhã foi realmente…

- Chega, Miss Granger! Escusa de tentar defender-se para ir a este baile... Está mais do que decidido.

- Professor, é verdade, nós só estávamos… - Draco tentou a sua sorte.

- Chega! Podem sair! – disse asperamente Snape.

Draco e Hermione saíram do gabinete chateados com o que se passava. Não era realmente justo, uma vez que eles iriam organizar o baile e nem sequer poderiam participar nele, pois estariam os dois juntos, na floresta a arrancar plantas.

Assim que chegaram à sala comum, Hermione decidiu que tinha que falar com Draco.

- Sabes, o que se passou antes do jantar…

- Granger, esquece. Isso é contigo e com o Zabini… - disse, sentando-se comodamente no sofá.

- Tu sabes perfeitamente que eu não queria, Malfoy. O teu amigo é no mínimo nojento!

- Pois. – disse Draco – Podias também vir um pouco mais vestida da casa de banho, qualquer um fica… - "Pára, Draco!", pensou, interrompendo o que estava a dizer.

- Eu pensei que vocês estivessem lá em cima, eu não demorei no banho. E esqueci-me da minha roupa, por isso, tive de sair de toalha de banho apenas… Ou preferias que te chamasse para me ires buscar roupa? – perguntou Hermione, começando a ficar irritada por Draco não perceber.

- Eu preferia, sim. Ao menos ele não…

- Ele não quê, Malfoy?

- Ele não te tinha visto naqueles trajes! – disse finalmente, descontrolando-se.

- O que importa que fosse ele ou tu? Ia dar ao mesmo, a situação não deixaria de ser embaraçosa.

- Importa muito, pois podes ter a certeza, Granger, que eu não ia reagir do mesmo modo que ele se te visse naqueles trajes. – respondeu Draco a gritar com Hermione, vermelho de irritação.

- Pois tenho, Malfoy, porque eu não passo de uma sangue de lama para ti! – gritou Hermione, sentindo-se ofendida, com lágrimas nos olhos. – Eu odeio-te, Malfoy!

- Da próxima vez pode ser que não tenhas aqui o menino a salvar-te das mãos do Zabini… ele podia ter te magoado. E sabes que mais? Da próxima vez eu não vou querer saber! – respondeu a gritar Draco.

Hermione subiu as escadas a correr. Já tinha ouvido o suficiente. Quando chegou ao seu quarto, Hermione deitou-se na cama, abafando o choro com a almofada. Sinceramente, não sabia porque se sentia assim, uma vez que Draco sempre lhe fizera a vida num inferno. Contudo, as coisas que ele tinha acabado de dizer tinham-na magoado e muito. Acabou por adormecer agarrada à almofada.

-DHr-

Draco levou as mãos à cabeça, desesperado. Afinal porquê que ele se descontrolava tanto quando via o seu amigo Zabini tão próximo de Hermione Granger? "Ela realmente pode estar apetecível, Draco, mas isso não quer dizer que deixe de ser a sangue de lama inútil que sempre odiaste!", pensava Draco. Tentou durante toda a noite pensar em razões para odiar Hermione Granger, mas apenas encontrou uma: o ódio de seu pai, Lucius Malfoy, por pessoas de sangue não puro. No entanto, esse ódio pertencia a Lucius e não a Draco. "Eu apenas aprendi a fazê-lo, por causa do meu pai!", concluiu o loiro.

Na manhã seguinte Hermione acordou e dirigiu-se rapidamente para a casa de banho, olhou-se ao espelho e esteve perto de um ataque de pânico. Tinha os olhos inchados do choro da noite anterior. Toda a escola iria saber que ela passou a noite a chorar desalmadamente. Pior, Draco saberia que a tinha afectado profundamente. Ou talvez pior ainda, os seus amigos saberiam imediatamente que alguma coisa se havia passado! Depois de tomar um banho rápido de água morna, Hermione pegou no seu estojo de maquilhagem. Não conseguiu, no entanto, disfarçar, pois agora parecia que tinha levado dois socos nos olhos. Lavou a cara e saiu furiosa da casa de banho. Ao sair, deparou-se com Draco na sala comum que estava a colocar a gravata. Quando o encarou nos olhos, notou que realmente ele não estava com melhor cara do que ela. Tinha os olhos com profundas olheiras negras. Sem aguentar mais a pressão do olhar de Draco, Hermione pegou nos livros que estavam na estante e saiu apressadamente. Draco ficou a olhar para o local onde Hermione estivera segundos atrás.

Quando chegou ao salão, Hermione sentiu os olhares presos de Ginny e Taylor. Olhou à sua volta à procura de Harry e Ron, mas eles não se encontravam lá, pois ainda não tinham chegado.

- Hermione mas o que se passou? – perguntou Ginny preocupada.

- Oh Ginny, é uma longa história e eu não quero que o Harry nem o Ron saibam.

- É com o estúpido do Malfoy, não é? – perguntou a ruiva, furiosa e que tal como Ron sempre que se enervava ficava com a cara e as orelhas vermelhas.

- Vêm aí eles… - disse Taylor, entre-dentes, com um sorriso na cara para disfarçar.

- Hermione pareces uma morta-viva… - disse Ron.

Hermione deu uma gargalhada, tentando assim não deixar os amigos preocupados.

- Parece que esta noite não conseguiu adormecer, vê lá tu, por causa do baile de Halloween… - tentou disfarçar Ginny.

- O que tem essa treta? – perguntou Ron ao mesmo tempo que comia uma sandes.

- Eu ainda não vos disse? Eu não vou poder ir ao baile de Halloween. – disse, aproveitando para contar a todos.

Taylor e Ginny arregalaram os olhos em direcção a Hermione, pois não estavam à espera.

- Porquê? – perguntou Harry surpreendido.

- O Snape alterou o dia do castigo para o dia do baile…

- Este Snape consegue ser tão desagradável! – disse Ginny, desiludida por Hermione não poder ir.

As aulas que tinham nesse dia passaram rapidamente. Ginny tinha combinado com Taylor ir falar com Hermione depois das aulas, sem Harry e Ron por perto. Desde que tinha acabado a última aula do dia, Transfiguração, Hermione tinha se posto no quarto a ler um livro, tentando descontrair.

Draco estava com Zabini na sala comum a jogar xadrez. Ele tinha repreendido o amigo pelo que tinha feito.

- Amigo, eu não sei como te aguentas! Vives mesmo aqui com ela…

Draco revirou os olhos e continuou a jogar. Passados uns minutos foram interrompidos por Hermione que desceu para ir ao frigorífico buscar uma torta de cereja, já que não tinha jantado.

- Olha, olha, quem é ela… Parece que tu e o Draco se divertiram ontem depois de eu sair! - provocou Zabini, fitando o rosto de Hermione.

- Como?

- Com esses olhos, aposto que não dormiste a noite toda!

Draco estava a começar a sair do sério com Zabini, mas tentou controlar-se ao máximo. Hermione decidiu que o melhor seria mesmo ignorar o comentário despropositado do Slytherin. Bateram à porta e Draco disse um "Entre!" quase inaudível. Mas Ginny sabia a palavra passe e entrou de rompante.

- Hermione Granger, agora não tens desculpas, vamos falar. – disse Ginny num tom de voz que fez Hermione lembrar-se de Mrs. Weasley.

- Tudo bem, vamos subir. – respondeu Hermione, vendo que não tinha alternativa.

- Sim e de preferência sem orelhas curiosas! – disse a irmã de Ron, olhando com desdém para os rapazes Slytherin.

Zabini riu-se descaradamente. As três subiram para o quarto de Hermione e Ginny lançou um feitiço no quarto para que fosse impossível ouvirem lá de fora o que iriam falar.

- O que se passou mesmo?

Hermione contou a história desde Zabini até à discussão com Draco.

- Wow, ele está realmente estranho! – disse Ginny.

- Eu gosto da palavra "Apetecível" – disse Taylor inocentemente.

Hermione olhou para ela confusa.

- Desculpa? Parece que me vai comer viva, Taylor, é horrível.

As três acabaram a noite a dar umas boas gargalhadas. Quando Ginny e Taylor foram embora, Hermione desceu e foi à casa de banho. Quando ia para cima deu de caras com Draco. Eles cruzaram os olhares. Hermione estava estática com a beleza dos olhos acinzentados de Draco, frios, mas já não estavam tão distantes como pareciam normalmente. Draco fitou bem o olhar doce de Hermione, "Nunca tinha reparado que ela tinha uns olhos bonitos!", pensou. Sem se aperceberem, estavam a aproximarem-se cada vez mais um do outro. Draco passou a mão pela face de Hermione. Ao sentir o toque gélido de Draco, Hermione fechou os olhos. Ele tinha medo do que ia acontecer a seguir, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que era inevitável. E quando deu por si, estava a segurar Hermione pela cintura, aproximando os seus lábios dos de Hermione. Eram quentes e ao mesmo tempo húmidos.

Quando começaram a ficar sem ar, terminaram o beijo. Hermione estava com receio de abrir os olhos, por isso permaneceu de olhos fechados, mordendo o lábio inferior, ainda a saborear o momento. Draco observava as reacções de Hermione.

Finalmente, Hermione abriu os olhos e fixou o olhar de Draco pousado nos seus lábios. Nenhum dos dois sabia ao certo o que tinha acontecido. E nos dias que se seguiram mal se falavam. Durante as aulas em conjunto fitavam um ao outro.

- Ele não pára de olhar para ti. – sussurrou Taylor, durante a aula de Poções.

Hermione olhou para o lado onde se encontrava Draco e apanhou-o a fitá-la. Instantes depois, atirou com a pena para cima da mesa e arqueou as sobrancelhas. Hermione sabia que alguma coisa o estava a irritar.

Depois do jantar, Hermione foi até à sala dos chefes de equipa para acabar um trabalho para Transfiguração. E lá estava o loiro, apenas com uma toalha branca enrolada na cintura, pois tinha acabado de sair do banho. Hermione tentou ignorar a presença do rapaz, mas sem conseguir evitar levantou-se e olhou para ele.

- Nós temos falar do que aconteceu!

- O que aconteceu não devia ter acontecido e ponto final, Granger. – disse Draco bruscamente.

Hermione ficou entalada com a resposta mas prosseguiu.

- Eu sei que não, mas não podemos fingir que não aconteceu.

- Granger, eu estou confuso com o que aconteceu se queres saber… eu não queria que aquele beijo tivesse algum dia acontecido. Eu não quero querer-te, mas está cada vez a tornar-se mais difícil. Se eu pudesse esclarecer a minha mente… tornava as coisas mais fáceis! – Draco falava rápido, quase desejando que Hermione não conseguisse perceber nada.

- Tu não queres querer-me? – perguntou Hermione confusa.

- Sim. – disse simplesmente, mas vendo o olhar confuso da rapariga teve de acrescentar – Como é que és tão inteligente para umas coisas e tão lerda para outras? Estás me a deixar louco, Granger…

Hermione não falou, aproximou-se de Draco e beijou-o. Queria repetir tudo outra vez, apesar de saber que não era correcto. Draco e Hermione nunca poderiam dar certo. Draco agarrou suavemente nos cabelos de Hermione e aprofundou o beijo. Hermione pousou a mão sobre o peito de Draco e sentiu cada pedaço do corpo dele, passeando com as mãos pelas costas do loiro.

Draco afastou Hermione de si, um pouco bruto. E quando o beijo acabou eles voltaram a ficar distantes. Hermione recriminava-se pelo que tinha feito, subiu as escadas a correr e deitou-se na cama sem perceber o que se estava a passar com ela.

Faltava apenas uma semana para o baile. Tinham de se falar mais tarde ou mais cedo e quem tomou iniciativa novamente foi Hermione. Depois de tomar o pequeno-almoço dirigiu-se à mesa dos Slytherin, aproximando-se de Draco.

- Temos de começar os preparativos.

Draco consentiu com a cabeça, sabia que a morena queria aproveitar este tempo para anotar ideias. Dirigiram-se para a biblioteca e sentaram-se numa mesa vazia.

- Sugestões?

- Podemos começar pela decoração do salão.

Começaram então a debater ideias, até chegarem a consensos. Deixaram bem assente a decoração, as máscaras permitidas, aperitivos que pediriam aos elfos para prepararem e músicas de ambiente.

Durante o resto da semana falaram pouco. O bastante para Hermione ficar contente por não passarem os dias todos a discutir. Não que Draco tivesse deixado de irritar Hermione com certas coisas, mas pelo menos já não passava o dia a tratar-lhe como sangue de lama. Havia alturas que Hermione poderia jurar que o apanhava a observá-la com um sorriso nos lábios.

Quando faltava apenas um dia para o baile, Draco e Hermione estavam com a professora McGonnagall a enfeitar o salão principal. Hermione sorria para o que ia fazendo. Estava feliz por tudo estar a ficar bonito, mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguia aceitar que não ia fazer parte dessa festa. Enquanto isso, pensava no seu bonito vestido, até aos joelhos de um tom verde turquesa com um decote em "V". Tinha comprado num shopping Muggle e o vestido tinha lhe assentado muito bem.

- Espero que vocês não se esqueçam de que têm castigo para cumprir! – relembrou a professora de Transfiguração, cortando os pensamentos de Hermione.

- Eu sei – disse Draco simplesmente, continuando a enfeitar as paredes.

- Já sabemos! - disse Hermione, corrigindo Draco. Afinal, eles não se poderiam ignorar para sempre. Não fazia sentido.

Draco olhou para Hermione e assim que os seus olhares se cruzaram, o loiro baixou o olhar.

Depois de enfeitarem tudo, Draco foi para a sala dos chefes de equipa. Hermione, por sua vez, decidiu ir até ao lago. Há muito que já não observava de perto a lula gigante. Harry e Ginny passeavam de mãos dadas. Hermione sorriu, finalmente aqueles dois tinham se entendido. Ao mesmo tempo que se sentia feliz por eles, sentiu uma pontada de inveja de Ginny.

Quando deu por si estava a pensar nela e em Draco de mãos dadas a passearem ao pôr-do-sol. As imagens invadiram-lhe os pensamentos e ela desejava nunca ter pensado nisso.

- Tens de tirar essas coisas da cabeça, Hermione – disse para si mesma.

- Hermione estás a falar sozinha? – perguntou repentinamente Ron, que se encontrava de pé atrás da rapariga.

- Hum, desculpa, estava só a pensar alto.

- Amanhã tens castigo para cumprir, não é?

- Importaste de não me lembrar, Ronald?

Ron revirou os olhos.

- De que precisas? – perguntou Hermione ao ver que o ruivo não saía da beira dela.

- Como sabes que preciso de alguma coisa? – perguntou, espantado.

- Porque é óbvio, já te conheço há seis anos, Ronald. – disse quase impacientemente.

Ron corou um pouco.

- Hum… eu precisava que… bem, sabes, eu queria convidar a Taylor para o baile, mas não sei se ela ia aceitar… e sabes eu não queria levar outra resposta negativa como a da Fleur no quarto ano, entendes?

Hermione sorriu.

- Ron, és sempre o mesmo! Na verdade, eu acho que ela ia gostar que a convidasses. – disse Hermione que já sabia que Taylor estava apaixonada por Ron quase desde o primeiro dia – Acho que chegou a tua oportunidade! – disse Hermione, sorrindo para Taylor que estava a chegar perto deles.

Hermione cumprimentou Taylor e afastou-se, mas ainda a tempo de ouvir parte da conversa.

- Taylor…

- Ron…

- Bem, eu gostava de saber se querias ir ao baile comigo?

- Porquê que demoraste tanto a perguntar? Pensei que não me ias convidar! – disse Taylor furiosa por Ron ter demorado tanto a perguntar, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz por tê-lo feito.

Hermione sorriu ao perceber que pelo menos os seus amigos estavam felizes. Claro que também ansiava pelo dia em que estaria assim com alguém. E só se conseguia imaginar daquela maneira com Draco. Não conseguia tirar o Slytherin dos pensamentos, mas precisava de mantê-lo afastado. Ele ainda era o inimigo. Os seus amigos não a perdoariam…

Foi para o dormitório e abriu o guarda-vestidos. Pegou no vestido que iria levar ao baile. Decidiu vesti-lo para ver se ainda lhe assentava tão bem como no dia em que o comprou. De facto, Hermione ficava muito sensual. O vestido parecia ter sido feito à medida. Realçava-lhe as curvas. Fez um penteado rápido com um toque de varinha.

- Wow! – ouviu alguém dizer – Ias lindíssima ao baile. – disse Draco.

Hermione corou.

- Obrigada. É pena que não o vá usar… Precisas de alguma coisa?

- A professora Sprout mandou-nos esta foto da planta que quer...

Hermione pegou na fotografia e revirou os olhos.

- Ela deve estar a pensar que eu não sei que planta é. Sei perfeitamente o que ela quer… - barafustou Hermione, como se Draco tivesse culpa. Sentou-se na cama com uma expressão zangada.

- Calma, Her… Granger.

- Ela não ia connosco?

- Pois, mas não vai poder vir. Vamos só nós os dois, vai tudo estar no baile.

- Hum…


	6. Cumprir a detenção

No dia do baile foram dispensados da aula. Hermione passou a tarde no quarto a fazer os trabalhos de casa. Ginny e Taylor apareceram pelo dormitório de Hermione para pedirem uma opinião sobre os vestidos.

- Vocês estão magníficas, miúdas!

- A sério, Hermione? Achas que o Ron vai gostar?

- Claro que sim, Taylor, nem que fosses com um vestido como o da professora Trelawney.

Ginny riu-se ao imaginar Taylor num vestido como os da professora de Adivinhação.

- Tenho mesmo pena que não venhas, Hermione. – disse Ginny.

- Oh, eu também, acredita. Mas pronto, já não há nada a fazer.

Começou a ficar de noite e então Draco bateu de leve na porta de Hermione.

- Vamos, Granger?

- Calma. – disse Hermione. – Estou só a preparar aqui umas coisinhas.

Hermione pegou na sua mala, onde tinha posto alguns objectos que achava que talvez fossem precisos. Draco revirava os olhos enquanto esperava. Em silêncio partiram rumo à Floresta Proibida.

Perto da cabana de Hagrid ouviam o som horripilante do vento. Não era com certeza agradável entrar naquela Floresta à noite.

- Está tão escuro! – disse Hermione, erguendo a varinha – Lumus! – disse e imediatamente uma luz saiu da ponta da varinha de Hermione.

- A sério? - perguntou ironicamente Draco.

- Vamos mas é procurar as plantas. – disse Hermione decidida.

Procuraram por todo o lado e nem Draco nem Hermione viram nenhuma planta como a da fotografia.

- Eu li no livro que elas costumavam crescer onde a terra era mais seca.

- Então é melhor irmos por aqui. – disse Draco, apontando para a esquerda.

Estavam no meio de árvores e não se via nada a não ser escuridão e um pouco de nevoeiro. Estava frio e Hermione com a mão que não estava com a varinha erguida passava no ombro, tentando aquecer-se.

- Shiuuuu! – disse alguém.

Draco e Hermione olharam um para o outro e tentaram captar de onde vinha o som emitido. Sem terem tempo de verificar, ouviram risos fortes, o que tornava a situação um tanto assustadora. Hermione tinha uma expressão rígida. Draco erguia a sua varinha, olhando em redor. Pegou numa mão de Hermione. A morena estremeceu.

- Não tenhas medo – disse Draco, apertando a mão de Hermione.

Os risos continuavam altos e desumanos. Hermione agarrou-se a Draco com força. Num outro momento qualquer sentir-se-iam constrangidos, mas naquele momento era algo natural, uma reacção de medo.

- Quem está aí? – perguntou Draco.

- Oh, desculpe, Senhor. – disse uma voz que Draco tentava identificar, uma vez que não lhe era estranha.

Hermione largou Draco e estendeu-lhe apenas a mão.

- Quem és?

De repente, apareceram diante Draco e Hermione dois elfos.

- Dobby? – perguntou Draco admirado - O que fazes aqui?

- Desculpem, nós não querer assustar vocês. – disse Dobby.

- Que risos eram aqueles? – perguntou Hermione um pouco aliviada por ver os dois elfos à sua frente.

- Link – disse o outro elfo, apontando para si mesmo – e Dobby ouvir professora Sprout falar sobre o castigo e decidimos ajudar.

- Mas...

- Menina, Dobby e Link apanhar muitas plantas para ajudar vocês. Ser muito perigoso estar aqui à noite sozinhos! – disse Dobby, olhando para Draco à espera de um sorriso.

- Mas e os risos? - perguntou Draco pensativo.

- Nós estar a rir porque Link se picar ao apanhar as plantas. – disse Dobby, tentando conter um riso. – Mostra, Link.

Link mostrou as mãos. Estavam completamente perfuradas dos picos.

- As plantas devem ser difíceis de apanhar – concluiu Hermione, aproximando-se de Link para ver melhor. – Temos de tratar disso!

- Não, não. Link tratar sozinho… - disse o elfo, afastando-se imediatamente de Hermione.

- Agora, nós temos de ir embora para o baile...Dobby e Link ajudar na cozinha.

- As plantas estão ali! – disse o elfo que se tinha picado apontando para um saco preto.

E num estalar de dedos, os elfos desapareceram.

- Bem, mas que susto! - disse Hermione, guardando a varinha.

- Não exageres!

Hermione revirou os olhos. Sentaram-se ambos perto de uma árvore.

- Se nós formos já para Hogwarts eles vão estranhar.

- Pois e aposto que o Snape não nos vai deixar entrar no baile.

Estava uma noite fria. Draco viu Hermione ranger os dentes com o frio e tirou o casaco que tinha e pôs nas costas da morena. Ela sorriu para agradecer.

Draco não tinha reparado no tempo, pois estivera o tempo todo a pensar. "O que o meu pai diria se a visse encostada como está ao meu ombro?", pensou o rapaz. Sacudiu os ombros como quem não quer saber. Segundos depois, arrependeu-se ao sentir Hermione estremecer e murmurar algo incompreensível.

- E se fôssemos embora?

Como viu que a rapariga não lhe respondia, espreitou e reparou que ela dormia. Passou-lhe a mão nos cabelos ondulados castanhos e na pele suave. "Não posso estar apaixonado. Não por uma sangue de lama. Ia manchar o nome Malfoy e o meu pai nunca me perdoaria. Mas o que eu realmente sinto por ela é forte.", Draco viu Hermione contrair os lábios numa linha recta. "Será que eu realmente me importo com que o meu pai ia pensar?"

Ele acabou por adormecer também, mergulhado nas suas questões.

Hermione acordou com os raios de sol a baterem-lhe fortemente nos olhos.

- Oh não! – exclamou Hermione, apercebendo-se que tinha passado a noite na floresta. Ao pôr-se de pé de repente sentiu uma dor nas costas. – Draco! – "Eu chamei-lhe Draco?", questionou-se confusa.

- Deixa-me dormir! – disse Draco, sem abrir os olhos.

- Draco, já é de manhã e nós ainda estamos na floresta! – disse Hermione rispidamente, algo que contrastava com o facto de lhe estar a tratar pelo primeiro nome.

Draco abriu totalmente os olhos e levantou-se repentinamente.

- Por Merlin, eu adormeci! – disse o loiro, penteando os cabelos despenteados.

- Também eu...

- Eu sei. Tu adormeceste primeiro, estive a observar-te a dormir. – disse Draco, sentindo-se imediatamente estúpido com o que havia dito.

Hermione sentiu as suas bochechas ficarem rosadas.

- As plantas! – disse rapidamente, tentando desviar o assunto.

Caminharam em direcção a Hogwarts, com o saco que outrora fora enorme e pesado, leve que nem uma pena devido a um feitiço lançado por Hermione. Quando chegaram a Hogwarts, decidiram ir directos para o salão principal. Hermione sentou-se ao lado dos amigos que estavam com cara de sono ainda.

- E então? Como foi o castigo?

Hermione contou o sucedido, desde os elfos até ter adormecido na floresta.

- Dormiste com o Malfoy? - perguntou Ron enojado.

- Não foi bem dormir – justificou-se Hermione. – Como foi o baile? – de repente olhou para a mesa dos Slytherin e lá estava Draco meio que a sorrir para ela.

- Foi fantástico... – disse Ginny.

- O Neville está um bocado triste – disse Ron.

- Porquê? – perguntou, bebendo um pouco de sumo de abóbora.

- Ora Hermione, desta vez não teve par, a Ginny foi com o Harry…

- Pois, coitado… - disse, olhando de repente para Neville.

- Ainda não deves saber da novidade que o professor Dumbledore deu há cerca de dez minutos.

- Qual? – perguntou, entusiasmada.

- No próximo fim-de-semana vamos a Hogsmead.

- Óptimo!

- Não ficas contente?

- Acho que já é tão normal para mim ir a Hogsmead que já não me interessa muito.

Hermione, sem conseguir evitar, olhou para a mesa dos Slytherin e então viu Pansy agarrar-se a Draco, enquanto este a tentava afastar. Hermione revirou os olhos e sentiu um formigueiro no estômago. A vontade de ir até perto de Pansy e lançar-lhe um "Stupefy!", deixou-a convencida de que estava com ciúmes.

- O que foi, Hermione?

- Nada! – disse, irritada e furiosa com ela própria. Estava revoltada pelo facto do que acontecia à volta de Draco mexer tanto com ela.

Levantou-se da mesa, arrastando a cadeira com demasiada força, fazendo com que esta caísse e saiu do salão, deixando todos os alunos presentes a olhar para ela, incluindo Draco que afastou Pansy da beira dele, furiosamente. Também ele não conseguia perceber porquê que Hermione o afectava cada vez mais. Lembrou-se de Hermione a acordá-lo nessa manhã, tratando-o pelo primeiro nome e cada vez gostava mais de ouvir o seu primeiro nome ser proferido pela Gryffindor.

- Eu vou ter com ela. – disse Taylor, levantando-se quase instantaneamente.

Hermione deitou-se no sofá a fitar o tecto. Não queria pensar mais em Draco, mas tornava-se cada vez mais difícil. Estava apaixonada e não podia negar isso. Mas como se pôde apaixonar por um Slytherin que sempre foi o inimigo?

De repente, ouviu alguém a bater à porta. Levantou-se, contrafeita, para ir abrir.

- Estás sozinha? - perguntou Taylor.

- Se queres saber se está cá o Draco, não está! – disse Hermione, ferozmente.

- Então Hermione o que é isso? Espera, tu disseste Draco?

Hermione subiu as escadas com largas passadas e Taylor seguiu-a.

- Oh Taylor eu não sei que fazer mais… estou furiosa com tudo!

- Calma, Hermione. Conversa comigo, somos amigas.

- Taylor eu acho que estou… err… apaixonada. – disse, atirando-se para cima da cama com brusquidão.

- Pelo Malfoy? – perguntou Taylor num tom de voz entre o surpreendido e o histérico.

Hermione consentiu com a cabeça.

- Mas eu não posso, Taylor. O Harry e o Ron odeiam-no!

- Tu não tens culpa, Hermione. O Harry e o Ron só têm de compreender.

- Tu não compreendes o ódio que existe entre eles, pois não? O que está em causa é que a família do Draco serve a quem-nós-sabemos.

- Pois, eles vão pensar que vais estar do lado errado na guerra.

- Isto não me pode estar a acontecer. – disse Hermione, abanando negativamente a cabeça com as lágrimas nos olhos. – Eu não quero que isto me aconteça, Taylor.

- Porquê que não falas com o Harry e com o Ron? Tenta Hermione…

- Não. – disse simplesmente a morena – Eles não me iriam perdoar. Não iriam compreender.

- Eu não te digo que eles vão aceitar isso de ânimo leve, porque não vão. Mas vão acabar por entender, eles têm de te respeitar, Hermione. Tu não tens absolutamente culpa nenhuma.

- Tenho, Taylor, tenho. Deixei as coisas irem longe de mais, tenho culpa por tê-lo beijado e tenho ainda mais culpa por ter gostado.

Hermione agarrou-se a Taylor que não falou mais. Deixou a amiga chorar. Não iria adiantar dizer mais nada, Hermione estava com a cabeça cheia.

Acabou por adormecer nas pernas de Taylor e esta afastou-a para se ir embora, pois já era quase hora do lanche.

E nesse momento entrou Draco na sala comum.

- Olá. – disse Taylor, tentando ser simpática.

- Olá. Onde está a Her… Granger?

Taylor sorriu ao perceber que ele também ia tratar a amiga pelo primeiro nome.

- Adormeceu lá em cima. – respondeu meio a sorrir ainda.

- Está bem. – o loiro saiu da sala comum e dirigiu-se à casa de banho.

Tomou um banho de água morna e enquanto estava no banho pôs-se a pensar em tudo o que tinha acontecido nos últimos tempos. Sentia-se cada vez mais atraído por Hermione, não podia negar isso. Queria tanto conseguir chamá-la de novo de "sangue de lama nojenta", mas a sua língua simplesmente prendia e nada do que queria saía.

Draco enrolou-se na toalha e vestiu umas calças de fato de treino e uma t-shirt branca. Estava indeciso entre entrar no quarto de Hermione ou não. No seu íntimo desejava abrir aquela porta e observá-la dormir, como fizera na noite anterior. Ao mesmo tempo, uma vozinha irritante lhe dizia para não se atrever a entrar. Entre avanços e recuos, Draco abriu a porta silenciosamente e sentou-se na beira da cama.

Observou cada movimento que Hermione fazia durante o sono. Os seus lábios contraíam-se e Draco podia jurar que vira Hermione sorrir pelo menos duas vezes. A rapariga tinha um sono irrequieto, os braços andavam de um lado para o outro. Mas ao mesmo tempo, Draco sabia que ela estava num sono profundo. Por isso, atreveu-se a pegar numa madeixa do cabelo de Hermione e brincou com ela por entre os dedos finos. Aproximou a sua mão da face rosada dela e acariciou de levezinho.

Hermione remexeu-se, mas não acordou. Draco sorriu para si mesmo. O que iria pensar Hermione Granger se o visse assim diante dela, a acariciar a sua face? Teria ele enlouquecido?

Mas não tardou para Hermione murmurar qualquer coisa parecida com "Estás me a fazer cócegas!". Draco riu baixinho, pois sabia que o cabelo que estava entre os dedos dele ao roçarem na cara fazia cócegas. Por fim, Hermione abriu devagar os olhos.

- Draco?

- Desculpa, eu estava só… - tentou justificar-se – bem, a ver se precisavas de alguma coisa.

Hermione sentou-se na cama.

- Não, obrigada. Eu nem sei há quanto tempo estou a dormir. A Taylor estava aqui e eu…

- Adormeceste, sim. Ela foi embora há pouco daqui.

Hermione teve vontade de apertar a mão de Draco que estava perto de si. Mas como não teve coragem, olhou apenas para a mão dele.

-Sabes? – perguntou o loiro como se esperasse uma resposta – Eu gosto que me trates por Draco.

Hermione riu.

- Já deves estar habituado, afinal só eu e os meus amigos é que te tratamos por Malfoy. Porque todos os teus amigos, o Crabbe e o Goyle, a Parkinson – disse, proferindo o último nome com desdém – tratam-te por Draco e "Draquinho".

Draco não pôde evitar uma gargalhada.

- "Draquinho" – repetiu ainda a rir. – Só a Parkinson é que me trata assim…

- Pois, eu sei. – disse ela, tentando conter a fúria.

- E fica a saber que eu não gosto… - disse ele, pondo a língua de fora.

- Pois, imagino que não. – disse com ironia na voz.

- Acreditas que me soa melhor tu a chamares-me de Draco, do que a Pansy a chamar-me de "Draquinho"?

Hermione corou. Draco não conseguiu evitar e aproximou-se do rosto de Hermione. Hermione parou a respiração. Sabia que ia voltar acontecer. E sem ter tempo de pensar se queria ou não já estava envolvida nos braços frios de Draco que a segurava firmemente.

- Deixa-me beijar-te, Hermione. – sussurrou Draco perto da boca de Hermione. Ela conseguiu sentir o seu hálito fresco. Desejava aquele momento.

Hermione fechou os olhos e sentiu o beijo húmido de Draco. Durante tempos estiveram assim, a beijarem-se. Hermione puxou Draco para mais perto de si e entrelaçou a sua perna na dele. Draco beijou o pescoço de Hermione e emanou o seu perfume. A respiração de Draco perto do seu pescoço fez Hermione arrepiar-se. Ela pôs a mão por dentro da t-shirt dele e apertou-lhe as costas, enquanto o beijava quase necessitadamente. Draco tinha a mão por dentro da camisa de Hermione, descendo das costas para a cintura.

Aquele momento era deles. E não iriam querer saber das consequências, não iriam pensar nisso sequer. Hermione sentia o corpo semi-nu de Draco encostado ao seu. Encostou a sua cabeça ao peito dele.

- Sabes o que é a melhor coisa de hoje? – perguntou Hermione sem retirar os olhos do tecto.

- O quê?

- Nós não estarmos a discutir. Porquê que não foi sempre assim? – perguntou Hermione, fitando Draco. Draco sorriu-lhe e disse:

- Eu odiei-te, Hermione. Mas agora gosto de ti.

Hermione susteve a respiração. Draco não era muito de palavras, era mais de acções. Era a primeira vez que lhe dizia que gostava dela.

- Eu nunca imaginei dizeres-me uma coisa dessas, sabes?

Os dois acabaram por trocar um beijo apaixonado. Só eles sabiam como aquele sentimento tinha passado de ódio a amor. Era profundo, isso jamais alguém poderia questionar.

- E eu juro que é verdade.

Hermione sorriu, sabia que era verdade. Draco não lhe precisava de dizer todos os dias, porque ela sentia. E sabia também que era difícil para o Slytherin falar sobre sentimentos.


	7. Obstáculos

Os dois meses seguintes correram bem. Hermione apenas tinha contado a Taylor que estava com Draco, pois ainda não se sentia preparada para contar a Harry e Ron. Mas, mais tarde ou mais cedo iria ter de fazê-lo. Contudo, durante meses foi um segredo de Hermione. Aproveitavam os finais de tarde para estarem juntos e à noite, quando todos iam para o quarto.

Era sábado, um dia chuvoso. A lareira estava acesa na sala comum. Draco estava deitado sobre o sofá com um livro de quidditch na mão. Hermione fitava pela janela a chuva cair. Viu dois alunos que provavelmente seriam do segundo ou terceiro ano a correr à chuva.

- Nunca pensei que eu e tu... - disse Draco, aparecendo por trás de Hermione.

Beijou-lhe a cabeça.

- Pensei que não passasse de uma sangue de lama para ti...

- Para a minha família, tu és só isso! – disse Draco, sem sorrir.

Hermione virou-se para Draco.

- Eu sei... - disse tristemente. - O que vai acontecer agora?

- Não sei, Hermione...

- Eu não te quero perder, Draco.

- Não vais. – disse a sorrir, aquele sorriso que derretia Hermione.

- Olha, hoje a Pansy estava muito sorridente para ti e só lhe faltava sentar-se no teu colo. – disse Hermione, revirando os olhos. – Aliás, tu não fizeste nada, Draco!

Draco bufou de impaciência.

- O que querias que eu fizesse? Ela já anda desconfiada. – defendeu-se Draco. – Por falar nestas coisas, não tens nada para me dizer? – perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

- O quê?

- Recebeste uma carta hoje.

- Eu não tenho de te fazer um resumo diário dos acontecimentos da minha vida…

- Quem te mandou a carta? – perguntou, ignorando o comentário de Hermione.

Hermione corou um pouco. Não queria discutir com Draco, mas sabia que se lhe dissesse quem tinha enviado ele não ia gostar da ideia.

- Viktor Krum. – acabou por confessar.

- A que propósito é que esse totó te mandou uma carta?

- Não lhe chames totó, Draco… - disse Hermione, irritada.

- Deixa-me ver.

- Não.

- Hermione Granger! – disse Draco seriamente irritado.

A morena levantou-se e foi buscar a carta. Entregou, contrafeita, a Draco.

" _Querida Hermione,_

_Estou te a escrever para saberes que ainda não me esqueci de ti. Tenho saudades de te observar a estudar. Tenho pena de não termos falado mais, mas acredita que me lembro de ti e do quão bela estavas no baile todos os dias da minha vida._

_Um dia faço-te uma visita._

_Aguardo resposta,_

_O teu Viktor Krum."_

- O teu Viktor Krum? – perguntou Draco extremamente irritado. – Mas que palhaçada é esta, Hermione?

Hermione revirou os olhos e bufou. Abriu a boca para falar mas desistiu. Draco estava zangado e não ia adiantar discutir com ele agora.

- Responde! – disse Draco bruto.

- Eu e ele tivemos uma coisa. Só que acabou. Mas às vezes o Viktor lembra-se e pensa que ainda estamos juntos ou assim… - justificou-se.

- Tu e o Krum andaram?

- Só durante aquele ano que ele esteve cá. Ele queria continuar, vinha visitar-me e assim. Mas eu disse que não dava.

Draco estremeceu ao imaginar Hermione com Krum.

- Vá lá, Draco, não nos vamos chatear.

Draco bufou. Hermione sorriu, sabia que se insistisse muito, Draco mudaria de assunto. Agarrou-se ao pescoço dele e encheu-o de beijos. Draco acabou por ceder e começou a beijar Hermione.

- Custa-me imaginar-te a beijá-lo. Dá-me náuseas. A minha Hermione com aquele totó. – disse Draco, agarrando possessivamente a cintura de Hermione.

- Oh Draco, o Viktor é só um amigo.

- "O teu Viktor Krum" – repetiu Draco e de seguida fingiu que ia vomitar.

Hermione deu uma gargalhada sonora.

- Vá lá, a Pansy também diz "Meu Draquinho".

Draco riu-se.

De seguida estavam a beijar-se, enquanto se sentavam no sofá. Mas já era quase hora de jantar. Draco decidiu ir primeiro. Hermione esperou uns minutos que o Slytherin tivesse ido para ir ter ao salão principal com os seus amigos.

- Espera, Draco! - disse ela, apanhando-o no corredor.

Draco olhou para a morena.

- Acho que chegou o momento de contar aos meus amigos. – disse, mordendo o lábio inferior. – Importaste?

- Não, mas também não penses que nos vamos tornar os melhores amigos, Hermione. – disse ele, baixinho.

Hermione sorriu. Dirigiu-se ao salão principal, mas os seus amigos ainda não tinham chegado. Esperou que eles viessem ansiosamente, até que viu dois morenos e dois ruivos a aproximarem-se da mesa. Ginny e Taylor sentaram-se ao lado de Hermione. Enquanto Harry e Ron nos lugares habituais em frente.

Harry e Ron sabiam que Hermione estava estranha. Feliz, mas estranha. E a amiga não podia negar.

- É hoje que nos vais dizer por que estás tão estranha? – perguntou Ron enquanto pegava em bacon.

Hermione susteve a respiração. Fechou os olhos. E decidiu que assim que abrisse ia começar a ter aquela conversa que adiava há muito. Mal abriu os olhos viu Taylor esboçar um sorriso de incentivo.

- Sabem, vocês nunca mais me irão perdoar…

- Por favor, Hermione, somos teus amigos. – disse Ron impaciente.

- Hermione, estás-me a deixar preocupado. – disse Harry, coçando a cabeça.

Hermione olhou rapidamente para a mesa dos Slytherin e viu Draco a sorrir.

- Eu estou com uma pessoa que vocês odeiam!

- Quem? – perguntou Ginny, arregalando os olhos. Dois segundos mais tarde, já tinha percebido ao ver Hermione olhar nervosamente para a mesa dos Slytherin. – Não! – disse Ginny espantada.

- Quem é? – perguntou Ron a ficar vermelho.

- Draco Malfoy.

Foi um completo choque para os amigos. Ron só passava de vermelho a verde e de verde a roxo. Ginny olhava para Taylor, mas acabou por sorrir para a Hermione. Harry, talvez fosse a pessoa de quem Hermione tivesse mais medo da reacção.

Harry agarrou Hermione pelo braço e levou-a até ao jardim de Hogwarts. Estava a chover, mas Harry não estava minimamente interessado nesse pormenor.

- Como foste capaz, Hermione? – perguntou Harry furioso.

- Harry, podes me largar, por favor? – pediu a rapariga, tentando ficar calma.

Harry largou o braço de Hermione, irritado.

- Diz-me, Hermione.

- Harry estas coisas não se explicam, acontecem. Por favor, achas que eu queria me apaixonar pelo Draco?

- O que é que ele fez contigo?

Hermione abriu a boca para falar, mas nada lhe saiu.

- Eu estou com o Draco por livre e espontânea vontade, Harry Potter! – conseguiu finalmente dizer Hermione, entre raiva e ódio.

Harry riu-se ironicamente.

- Eu não me acredito Hermione, não pode ser. Ele é nosso inimigo. Tu pensas que quando vier a Batalha Final ele vai estar do teu lado, Hermione?

Hermione podia ver faíscas de raiva no olhar de Harry.

- Hermione, tu és apenas um isco para o Voldemort me apanhar. Nem sei como não pensaste nisso!

- O Draco gosta de mim, Harry! – disse Hermione, abanando a cabeça, o seu cabelo molhado colado à face. Não conseguiu evitar e começou a chorar.

Harry virou costas à Gryffindor. Hermione sentou-se na relva encharcada a chorar compulsivamente. Agarrou-se aos seus joelhos e tentou abafar o choro. De repente, apareceu Draco perto de si, sentando-se ao lado de Hermione.

A chuva continuava a cair. Os cabelos de Draco começavam a ficar encharcados. Ele não iria falar, sabia que ela só precisava de companhia. Não era preciso perguntar como tinha corrido a conversa. O tempo passava e Hermione não saia do lugar. Draco pegou no corpo dela e levou-a até à torre dos chefes de equipa.

Hermione quando finalmente acalmou, despiu-se e foi tomar um banho de água quente, pois ainda tremia por ter o corpo molhado da chuva. Assim que a rapariga saiu do quarto de banho, Draco foi ter com ela.

- Estás melhor?

- Sinto-me perdida. – disse, fitando o olhar de Draco.

- O que é que o Potter te disse? Eu não gostei nada da maneira que ele te arrastou até lá fora.

- Ele disse… disse que tu só andavas comigo para o Voldemort apanhá-lo, era apenas um isco.

Draco tinha a face contorcida em dor.

- Hermione – disse, levando a rapariga a sentar-se no sofá e ajoelhou-se em frente dela – a verdade é que a minha família serve o Senhor das Trevas, mas eu não quero. Não quero segui-los. Não quero ver os meus pais morrerem, mas também não quero fazer parte desta guerra. – disse, segurando o rosto de Hermione – Eu amo-te!

De seguida abraçou-a fortemente.

Hermione só acordou de manhã e já estava no seu quarto, de certeza que Draco a tinha levado para a cama quando ela adormecera no sofá. Levantou-se, mesmo sendo a sua vontade ficar na cama e não falar para ninguém. Quando chegou ao salão principal, ouviu a conversa entre Draco e Pansy.

- Deixa-me em paz...

- Não sejas assim, Draquinho...

- E pára de me chamar Draquinho, o meu nome é DRACO!

Sentou-se ao lado de Ginny quando chegou à mesa. Harry e Ron não estavam no salão principal.

- O Harry está muito magoado contigo. – disse a ruiva.

- Eu sei. – disse Hermione, desviando o olhar. – Mas diz-me Ginny o que posso fazer? Nada, claro.

- Eles adoram-te os dois, Hermione. Por isso é que estão aflitos com esta situação. Tu bem sabes que o Malfoy é filho de Devoradores da Morte, não sabes?

- Sei, Ginny. Mas ele não é um deles. – defendeu Hermione.

Já tinham passado duas semanas e Harry e Ron pouco falavam com Hermione. Isso magoava-a muito. Faltava uma semana para o Natal.

- Eu vou passar o Natal em casa, Hermione. – disse Draco.

Hermione já esperava, Draco sempre passara o Natal com a sua família. Hermione não iria passar com seus pais, pois estes estavam com problemas em França por causa do novo consultório que tinham aberto.

- Eu vou ficar por aqui…


	8. Natal

Hermione sabia que os amigos também só iam para a Toca no dia de Natal. Por isso, decidiu que na véspera de Natal iria falar novamente com eles.

- Posso? – perguntou quando viu os amigos sentados na neve. – Eu preciso de falar convosco. – disse, sentando-se.

- Hermione, desculpa se estamos diferentes contigo. Mas é normal, entendes? – quem falou pela primeira vez foi Ginny.

- Eu sei. Mas vocês podiam também compreender o meu lado. Eu nunca faria nada para facilitar as coisas ao Voldemort, Harry. – disse, fitando o melhor amigo.

- Sei disso, Hermione. Desculpa se fui injusto contigo. Mas eu não consigo aceitar que andes com aquele Malfoy que sempre te maltratou, entendes? É tudo muito estranho.

- Desculpa, Hermione. – disse Ron, deixando todos surpreendidos. – Nós gostamos todos muito de ti, é difícil aceitar isso.

Hermione abraçou todos um a um.

- Se ele te faz mal, Hermione, eu juro que não falo por mim! – disse Ron, começando a ficar tipicamente vermelho.

Hermione riu do amigo.

Quando subiu para ir ter com o loiro, ele encontrava-se deitado na cama no quarto. Depois de bater à porta, Hermione deitou-se ao lado do rapaz, encostando a sua cabeça ao peito dele.

- Quanto tempo vais ficar fora de Hogwarts? – perguntou Hermione.

- Uma semana talvez.

Hermione encarou-o e sorriu.

- Vou sentir a tua falta. – disse, suspirando. Draco beijou-lhe a testa.

Draco não precisava de dizer que também ia sentir falta dela, pois tanto um como outro sabiam disso. Agarrou Hermione pela cintura e puxou-a para mais perto de si. De seguida, beijou-a, explorando a sua boca com a língua. Hermione ainda sentia a sua barriga com formigueiro sempre que Draco a beijava daquela maneira. Deixou-se envolver de corpo e alma por aquele beijo. Quando deu por si, estava em cima de Draco, a desabotoar-lhe a camisa, beijando-lhe o peito nu. Draco atirava com a sua camisa para um canto no chão e com a outra mão por dentro da camisa de Hermione. A morena ajudou-o a tomar iniciativa e tirou a sua própria camisa, deixando Draco encher-lhe de beijos húmidos no pescoço, sentiu a língua de Draco percorrer o seu corpo, deixando escapar um gemido. Hoje iria entregar-se a ele. Mas Draco não tinha tanta certeza de que a rapariga queria aquilo.

- Eu quero ser tua, Draco… - sussurrou Hermione, lendo-lhe a expressão.

Draco não falou, apenas despiu as restantes roupas de Hermione, enquanto ela lhe desapertava o fecho das calças. Viveram aquele momento intensamente. Não precisavam de falar para saberem que estavam a gostar. Estavam tão envolvidos, tão íntimos de uma maneira que ambos jamais imaginavam possível. Hermione entrelaçava as suas pernas nas de Draco, gemendo ao ouvido do rapaz. Draco fechou os olhos e sentiu cada momento intensamente. Passou as mãos pelos seus seios, queria sentir que ela era só dele. Era só a sua Hermione. E ali estavam eles a fazer amor, estranhos ao passado que os unia.

- Deixas-me louco, Hermione – disse Draco. A rapariga estava com a respiração ofegante. Tinha acabado de se entregar por completo ao rapaz.

Hermione deitou a cabeça no peito de Draco. Draco tinha o peito transpirado. Ela inspirava profundamente o cheiro forte dele. Era bom saber que pertencia só a ele e ele só a ela.

- Vai parecer uma eternidade esta semana! – disse Hermione, suspirando.

- E sabes que não vamos poder enviar corujas?

- Pois, os teus pais podiam descobrir.

Hermione combinou com Harry e Ron ir passar o Natal à Toca. Durante todo o dia trocaram corujas com Taylor que estava a passar o dia com a avó e logo no dia a seguir ao Natal iria ter com eles à Toca.

-DHR-

Draco chegou a casa e foi logo envolvido por um abraço forte da mãe. Também lá estava a sua tia Bellatrix, Lucius e outros membros da família Malfoy que não eram tão próximos assim de Draco, como um tal primo chamado Ben que não andava em Hogwarts, porque estudava fora da Grã-Bretanha. Os elfos já tinham preparado tudo para um Natal perfeito em família. O cheiro dos doces emanava por toda a Mansão. Draco foi até ao seu quarto e deitou-se na cama. Como era possível já sentir tantas saudades de Hermione? Como iria então aguentar uma semana sem falar com ela?

O dia de Natal passou rapidamente. O seu primo Ben não parava de chateá-lo a falar das miúdas da sua escola.

- Tem lá uma que apesar de ser extremamente irritante é magnificamente bela. – disse Ben. Estranhamente, Draco lembrou-se de Hermione. Para ele, Hermione já não era mais irritante, mas outrora fora e era impossível não se lembrar dela em qualquer momento.

- Hum – disse Draco simplesmente.

Num certo momento de paz, quase perto do dia de Draco regressar a Hogwarts, ele subiu para o seu quarto e pegou num pergaminho e na sua pena. Começou a escrever. Quando acabou releu pela terceira vez o que tinha escrito:

"_Hermione,_

_Tenho saudades tuas. Nem imaginas o quão difícil está a ser para mim estar longe de ti. Quero estar contigo. Aliás, eu preciso de estar contigo. _

_Draco Malfoy. "_

De seguida, com algumas hesitações enviou o pedaço de pergaminho pela coruja.

No penúltimo dia antes de Draco regressar a Hogwarts, Lucius mandou o elfo chamá-lo. Draco desceu contrariado, enquanto pensava por que motivo Hermione não lhe tinha respondido à coruja. Contudo, desfez-se logo desses pensamentos quando viu Bellatrix sorrir-lhe ironicamente.

- Draco, precisamos de falar. – disse Lucius rudemente.

Draco reparou que a mãe tremia por todos os lados. Algo se tinha passado. E brevemente saberia o quê. Sentou-se no sofá assim que Bellatrix apontou com os dedos finos para lá.

- Tu sabes que vais em breve ter a marca do Senhor das Trevas, Draco. – disse o pai. Não era uma pergunta, mas sim uma afirmação.

- Não, pai. Tu disseste que era só quando eu acabasse Hogwarts!

- Mudança de planos. O Senhor das Trevas quer que tu faças uma missão para ele. Vai convocar uma reunião para breve.

- Mas amanhã eu vou para Hogwarts – afirmou o loiro.

- Draco, Draquinho… - começou Bellatrix, com um sorriso irónico nos lábios. – Já te perguntaste por que não recebeste nenhuma resposta daquela sangue de lama imunda? – continuou entre gargalhadas sonoras. Não só Draco se virou para Bellatrix como também Lucius. Narcisa ainda tremia por todos os lados.

- Eu… quem? – perguntou Draco desorientado.

- Ora, aquela amiga do Potter, Draco. Não te faças de desentendido! – disse bruscamente.

- Eu fiquei com a carta que ela enviou para ti.

- Mas que carta afinal? – perguntou Lucius furioso.

- Oh, lê esta vergonha, Lucius. Uma autêntica desonra. – disse Bellatrix, dando o pedaço de pergaminho onde Hermione tinha respondido.

" _Draco,_

_Eu também preciso de estar contigo. Ainda bem que será para breve. Mal posso esperar._

_Hermione Granger"_

- Draco, mas o que vem a ser isto? Andas-te a dar com sangue de lama? Eu jamais quero que um filho meu se envolva com gente dessa laia, Draco. Já devias conhecer as regras! – gritou Lucius Malfoiy.

- Eu não tenho culpa. – disse Draco. – Nós… apaixonámo-nos. – disse Draco por fim. Não adiantaria mentir.

- Quando chegares a Hogwarts vais acabar com essa treta, Draco Malfoy! – disse Lucius ferozmente, dando com o seu bastão em Draco, que se contorceu com a dor. – Não queres que sejamos considerados traidores, pois não? – cada palavra que saía da boca de Lucius era feroz.

- Mas, pai, eu não queria, acredita em mim. Não consigo evitar isto. Aconteceu… - Draco falava na defensiva, muito rápido.

- Nunca devia ter acontecido, Draco. Tu sabes bem que não. Não te admito que manches o nome da nossa família.

- Oh Draquinho, espero que o Senhor das Trevas não venha a saber disso, ele ia confiar-te uma tarefa muito importante! – disse Bellatrix, não evitando um riso sonoro. – Mal posso esperar por ver a tua cara quando ele te disser o que quer que tu faças!

Lucius andava de trás para a frente na sala. Ainda não estava plenamente convencido do que Draco andava a fazer.

- Não me obrigues a mandar-te embora de Hogwarts, Draco.

Draco continuava no chão.

- Oh Lucius, o nosso Senhor precisa dele com os pés bem assentes em Hogwarts. – disse, lançando um olhar divertido a Draco.

Draco não estava a acreditar no que estava a acontecer. Maldita a hora em que mandara aquela coruja. Bellatrix era capaz de tudo e era disso que Draco tinha medo. Tinha medo que Hermione saísse magoada com esta história. Teria mesmo de fazer o que o seu pai queria: acabar com Hermione. Não poderia haver mais contacto entre eles. Não, ele não queria ver Hermione magoada. E repentinamente lembrou-se das palavras que Harry Potter dissera a Hermione "Hermione, tu és apenas um isco para o Voldemort me apanhar. Nem sei como não pensaste nisso!", palavras que ele ouvira da boca de Hermione. E sabia que nem por um segundo ela tinha pensado que isso fosse verdade. Mas talvez agora as coisas se invertessem e parecesse com que essas palavras fizessem todo o sentido.

Draco iria voltar para Hogwarts na manhã seguinte. Lucius avisara-o novamente, antes de Draco partir:

- Acaba-me com esta treta toda, Draco.

Draco consentiu com a cabeça. Refugiou-se no departamento dos chefes de equipa. Sentiu que estava a perder as forças. As memórias dele e Hermione juntos encheram-lhe a mente. Estava a ficar despedaçado com a ideia de ter de magoar Hermione. Sabia que ela o esperava ansiosamente de braços abertos para abraçá-lo. Como iria conseguir magoá-la? Não lhe podia contar a verdade. Hermione iria chamá-lo de covarde por não enfrentar o seu pai. Precisava de ser convincente e dizer que já não a amava mais. Que se precisavam de afastar. Mas Hermione nunca acreditaria nisso.

De repente, um plano surgiu na sua mente. Sabia que Hermione detestava traição… Mal chegou a Hogwarts encontrou Pansy Parkinson.

- Pansy, eu preciso da tua ajuda.

- Também é só para o que precisas… - disse a Slytherin. – Mas diz, vá lá…

- Não queres vir comigo até à sala dos chefes de equipa? – perguntou sedutoramente Draco. Não queria estar a perder tempo a explicar-lhe a história toda.


	9. Desgosto, incompreensão, ódio

Draco sabia que Hermione iria detestá-lo assim que o visse enrolado com Pansy. Mas também sabia que ela não iria acreditar se ele fingisse estar contente por tê-la magoado. Ele teria de pedir desculpa e dizer que não queria fazer nada daquilo, mas no fundo torcia para que ela não o perdoasse, apenas para protegê-la.

Pegou na mão de Pansy, quase contrafeito, conduzindo-a até ao dormitório dos chefes de equipa.

- Parece que finalmente viste quem valia a pena, Draquinho… - disse Pansy.

Draco revirou os olhos e murmurou um 'pois' quase inaudível. Estava prestes a magoar Hermione e isso magoava-o por dentro. Mas tinha de meter na cabeça que era apenas para protegê-la.

Quando chegaram à sala comum dos chefes de equipa, Hermione não estava lá ainda. Draco aproveitou para se sentar no sofá. Não sabia em que momento é que Hermione iria entrar pela porta a dentro e por isso teve de começar a beijar Pansy. Pansy parecia completamente desesperada por aquele momento. Draco tentou afastar o nojo que estava a sentir.

De repente, sentiu alguém abrir a porta. Não se atreveu a olhar para essa direcção, mas Pansy olhou. Hermione estava especada a olhar para a situação. Não queria acreditar. Foi quase automaticamente que as lágrimas lhe começaram a cair pelo rosto.

- Draco! - disse escandalizada.

- Não é nada do que estas a pensar, Hermione.

- Não? COMO TE ATREVES? Foi tudo teatro, não foi?

- Não, juro que não! – Draco já não tinha força para continuar a falar. Custava-lhe saber que Hermione estava completamente de rastos por causa dele.

Pansy já se tinha retirado do quarto com um sorriso nos lábios. Draco aproximou-se de Hermione, lentamente.

- Sai, Draco! Eu não quero falar sobre isso… eu não quero sobre como partiste o meu coração, de como o despedaçaste. Sai, acabou tudo!

- Hermione, eu juro que nunca pensaria em magoar-te. Juro! – disse Draco desesperado.

- Mas fizeste-o, Draco… Como é que eu pude acreditar em ti? Para ti nada tem significado, nada importa, a não seres tu e o teu reflexo no espelho! Egoísta… - Hermione cuspia as palavras, ferozmente.

Draco deixou as suas pernas o comandarem e caiu de joelhos no chão. Ele não podia perder o amor dela, não hoje.

- O teu amor é uma autêntica mentira, Draco… - disse Hermione, deixando lágrimas rolarem pela sua face, sem se preocupar em limpá-las. Desejava que ele saísse, que a deixasse chorar em paz. A dor era demasiado forte e real, não queria tê-lo por perto.

- Não, juro que não. Eu amo-te, Hermione. Amo-te de verdade!

- CHEGA! – gritou Hermione entre soluços. – Chega de mentiras, Draco, por favor… Não me magoes mais.

Hermione tinha vontade de gritar, gritar até ficar sem pulmões. Não conseguia aguentar a dor, uma dor que jamais poderia ser apagada. Draco levantou-se e tentou aproximar-se de Hermione. Desejava limpar-lhe as lágrimas, afastar todos os medos de Hermione. Não queria deixá-la sofrer, queria ficar com ela, mostrar lhe o amor verdadeiro que sentia. Por dentro, também ele tinha o seu coração despedaçado.

Draco retirou-se a muito custo da sala comum. Deu voltas e voltas pelo corredor e foi dar à casa de banho da Murta Queixosa. Entrou e como não estava ninguém, fraquejou. Chorou incessantemente, magoado por dentro. Mergulhado em pensamentos, deu pontapés nas portas e gritou. Estava completamente desesperado. Como iria conseguir olhar todos os dias para Hermione? O que estaria ela a pensar dele? Hermione neste momento já devia de estar a dar razão a Harry Potter.

De repente, ouviu os passos de alguém entrar pela casa de banho. Mas ninguém nunca ia aquela casa de banho. Limpou as lágrimas à manga e ajeitou a camisa.

- Malfoy? – perguntou uma voz que Draco reconheceu como sendo a de Taylor.

- O que foi?

- Estás aqui a fazer o quê?

Draco não respondeu. Não teve vontade de abrir a boca para dizer o que quer que fosse.

- O que se passa? Porque estás a chorar? – Taylor parecia realmente preocupada com Draco. – Foi alguma coisa com a Hermione?

- O que se passou é que acabei de magoar a Hermione, entendes?

- Mas o que aconteceu?

Contrafeito, Draco contou que Hermione o tinha apanhado enrolado com Pansy. Taylor lançou-lhe um olhar de desaprovação e saiu da casa de banho. Draco concluiu que fosse ter com Hermione para saber como ela estava.

Já tinham passado horas e Draco já se tinha acalmado um pouco. Decidiu ir para a sala comum sem sequer ir ao salão principal. Não tinha vontade de ver ninguém, excepto Hermione. Mas tinha de acabar com isso. Não adiantaria resolver as coisas, fora ele quem causara tudo de propósito. Quando chegou à sala comum não encontrou Hermione e então dirigiu-se para o quarto.

Hermione contou aos amigos o que se tinha passado. Harry e Ron ficaram furiosos e queriam ir ter com Draco, mas Hermione repreendera-os.

- Não vale a pena, tudo o que eu quero é esquecer, entendem? – disse Hermione.

Harry e Ron entre olharam-se. Estava Draco a ir para a aula de Poções quando fora empatado por Harry.

- Ouve bem, Malfoy, porque eu não te torno a avisar: se voltas a magoar a Hermione eu juro que te desfaço, estás a perceber? Nunca mais lhe toques com um dedo que seja. Afasta-te dela!

Draco ouviu Harry atentamente e suspirou. Só ele sabia como se importava tanto com Hermione como o Harry. Mas o que adiantaria lhe dizer isso? Em vez disso, lançou um sorriso irónico e seguiu rumo à torre de Poções.

Hermione passara o resto das semanas a evitar Draco, mas havia certas alturas em que não resistia e olhava-o profundamente nos olhos, tentando-lhe transmitir a mágoa que ele lhe causara. Doía. E muito.

Tentou pensar em alternativas para não ficar a pensar no que tinha acontecido, mas nada resultava. De noite não conseguia dormir, as lágrimas caiam-lhe instantaneamente mesmo quando ela tentava afastar a imagem dela e de Draco. Já tinham passado duas semanas e Hermione e Draco não se falaram. Só ela sabia a dor que carregava.

Certo manhã estava com Taylor e Ginny no jardim de Hogwarts.

- Eu vou-me embora.

- Desculpa, Hermione? – disse Ginny, confusa.

- Eu vou-me embora daqui, vou deixar a magia, vou deixar Hogwarts!

Taylor e Ginny arregalaram os olhos. Não podiam acreditar no que estavam a ouvir. Taylor abanou os ombros de Hermione.

- Hermione, enlouqueceste? Tu não vais embora daqui nunca! Pertences a este mundo, não o vais deixar por nada…

- ... nem por ninguém. – completou Ginny.

- Eu já não estou a fazer nada aqui. – disse Hermione, tentando colocar todos os pontos nos 'is'.

- Não digas disparates. Nunca precisaste do Malfoy estes anos todos, não é agora que vais precisar dele! – disse Ginny, mexendo na ferida.

O nome 'Draco Malfoy' estava quase proibido desde que tinham acabado. Hermione fechou os olhos e baixou a cabeça. Só ela sabia como ainda doía pensar em Draco. Não queria continuar em Hogwarts e ter de passar todos os dias por ele. Já não aguentava a dor.

Quando chegou à sala comum, Hermione deu de caras com Draco. Ela no fundo tinha de admitir que ele não estava com melhor cara do que ela. Durante segundos fitaram-se e a tristeza no olhar deles era perfeitamente visível.

Apenas existia dor e lágrimas. Medos e feridas profundas que não iriam sarar. Após esse momento, Hermione teve a certeza que a única maneira de não sofrer mais era afastar-se de Draco, para sempre. E para isso só existia uma solução: deixar Hogwarts. Controlou-se ao máximo para não chorar diante dele. Em silêncio, subiu para o quarto, deixando Draco especado a fixar com o olhar o chão.

Passado uns minutos chegou Zabini que parecia ser o único a reparar que Draco sofria tanto como Hermione.

- Vá lá, Draco, não eras tu que dizias que ela não passava de uma sangue de lama? – perguntou Zabini, pensando estar a reconfortar o amigo.

- Zabini, as coisas mudaram. Eu mudei! Não queria que a Hermione se afastasse de mim, fui obrigado. E olha que mesmo assim não sei se ela não corre perigo…

- Achas que a Bellatrix lhe vai fazer alguma coisa? Pelo menos aqui em Hogwarts ela está segura.

- Não sei, ela detesta sangues de lama. Ainda para mais a Hermione é amiga do Potter.

- É verdade, tu não disseste que o Senhor das Trevas te ia convocar para uma reunião?

- Sim, foi o que o meu pai me disse. Acho que tem uma missão para mim.

- E se essa missão envolver a Granger? – perguntou Zabini, com uma expressão preocupada.

- Pois, eu já pensei nisso. E esse foi o motivo principal para eu me ter afastado.

De repente, alguém bateu à porta e sem deixar Draco dizer "Entre", estava o professor Snape diante dos Slytherin.

- Draco o teu pai está aqui em Hogwarts e quer falar contigo.

Draco olhou para Zabini. É claro que Lucius não iria enviar uma coruja quando fosse altura de Draco se preparar para a reunião. Saiu da sala e seguiu Snape. Mal chegou à torre de Poções viu o rosto pálido do pai, sem qualquer expressão no rosto.

- Prepara as tuas coisas e vamos. Estarás de volta amanhã!

Embora a vontade de Draco fosse dizer que não ia, conteve-se e consentiu com a cabeça. Quando se virou em direcção ao seu quarto, ouviu as passadas pesadas de seu pai. Assim que chegou ao quarto pegou em acessórios básicos que tinha na mesinha de cabeceira. Lucius tinha ficado na sala comum e Draco tentou ser o mais rápido possível, pois não sabia onde se encontrava Hermione.

Hermione estava na sala comum, quando Draco desceu.

- Pois é, Miss Granger, eu espero bem que se afaste do Draco.

Hermione olhava o pai de Draco com uma expressão de desdém. No fundo, o que ele lhe estava a dizer estava a afectá-la bastante. No entanto, tentou mostrar-se neutra. Olhou para as escadas onde estava Draco com uma mala.

- Ahn… - disse Draco, tentando interromper.

- Adeus! – disse Lucius, virando-se de costas para Hermione e dirigindo-se ao retrato.

Hermione fixou Draco a sair do quadro. De seguida sentou-se no sofá a pensar o que estaria Lucius Malfoy a fazer em Hogwarts, com certeza seria um assunto de extrema importância.


	10. Reunião

A viagem correu com alguma intensidade. Poucas palavras. Lucius mal falava com Draco, estava tenso e talvez Draco conseguisse identificar no seu rosto alguma preocupação. Draco também não falava. Tinha muita coisa a dizer mas achou que o melhor seria estar calado.

Rapidamente chegaram à Mansão Malfoy. Mal entrou em casa, Draco sentiu a mãe correr para a entrada para receber o seu filho.

- Draco, como estás? – disse, dando um beijo no rosto de Draco.

- Eu estou bem, mãe.

Poucos minutos mais tarde estavam na mesa, pai, mãe e filho a jantar. O ambiente estava tenso como na viagem de Hogwarts para a Mansão Malfoy. Narcisa tentou dizer qualquer coisa, mas rapidamente foi repreendida pelo olhar severo de Lucius. Dobby tremia sempre que servia alguma coisa à mesa. Apesar de ser algo normal no elfo, Draco não pôde deixar de reparar que hoje ele estava realmente estranho.

Quando acabaram de jantar, Lucius finalmente disse uma frase:

- Hoje vamos ter uma reunião importantíssima com o Senhor das Trevas, Draco.

- Pai, mas eu não…

- Eu espero bem que tu não faças nada que o desagrade. O Senhor das Trevas vai dar-te uma missão e tu vais cumpri-la.

Draco não falou, baixou a cabeça e fitou a comida que estava no prato. Ele nunca iria fazer nada que envolvesse magoar Hermione. Nunca. Jamais. Abanou com a cabeça repetidamente.

- Estamos entendidos? – perguntou Lucius com frieza na voz. – Olha para mim Draco!

Draco fitou o olhar de Lucius.

- Espero que tenha acabado tudo o que algum dia existiu entre ti e aquela sangue de lama…

- Sim, não te preocupes com isso. – disse Draco, devolvendo com rispidez na voz.

Lucius não lhe respondeu.

- Dobby, prepara-te! – disse Lucius num berro.

Em segundos estava Dobby na sala. Draco estranhou. Para quê que queria Lucius que Dobby estivesse pronto? Algo estranho se passava. Dobby olhou rapidamente para Draco e fez um sorriso triste.

A reunião iria ser numa casa abandonada que Voldemort tinha agora em sua posse. Inesperadamente, Lucius foi contactado através da marca negra. A reunião começaria dentro de instantes. Draco sentia-se nervoso, era uma sensação que se assemelhava a uma dor de estômago. O que queria Voldemort de Draco Malfoy? Subitamente lembrou-se do que Bellatrix lhe tinha dito. Só queria ver a cara de Draco quando o Lord lhe pedisse o que tinha a pedir. Sem dúvidas que tinha a ver com Hermione. E ele não queria fazer nada para magoá-la.

A família Malfoy foi a primeira a chegar à reunião. Bellatrix e Wormtail eram os únicos que já lá se encontravam. Draco ouviu um riso inoportuno vindo de Bellatrix. Como ele a odiava!

Minutos depois, juntaram-se também os pais de Crabbe e de Goyle e os da Pansy Parkinson. Draco era o único presente que frequentava Hogwarts. O Senhor das Trevas decidiu dar início à reunião.

- Bem, acho que já estamos cá todos. – ninguém falava, só se ouvia a voz desumana de Voldemort.

Draco reparou que as outras famílias olhavam estranhamente para Dobby, o elfo.

- Vocês agora perguntam-se o que faz aqui esta criatura – disse Voldemort, apontando para o elfo que estremeceu ao lado de Draco. – Acreditem que ele vai ser muito útil. Draco, eu quero que me faças uma coisa muito importante.

Bellatrix riu-se descaradamente no seu lugar. Mas quando viu o olhar ríspido de Voldemort parou e encarou seriamente Draco.

- A amiga do Potter, sabes? Aproxima-te dela.

Draco consentiu com a cabeça. Queria ter forças para dizer que não faria isso. Não ia trazer a Hermione como um isco, tal como Harry Potter previra.

- Tu, criatura, vais ter um papel importante.

Dobby gemeu.

- Depois eu falo contigo em particular – disse o Senhor das Trevas, olhando em particular para Draco. Com certeza Bellatrix lhe tinha contado sobre ele e Hermione. Não podia errar e dizer em frente dele o que queria que o elfo fizesse.

- Draco, tu amanhã regressas para Hogwarts e eu quero que te aproximes da Granger.

Draco estremeceu e contorceu o rosto em sofrimento.

No dia seguinte, Draco regressou a Hogwarts e encarou Hermione. Não podia perdê-la. Mas não queria aproximar-se dela. Queria tudo menos que Hermione saísse magoada. Se ao menos soubesse o que Dobby tinha que fazer. Apesar de Dobby servir a família Malfoy ele também ajudava em Hogwarts na cozinha. Talvez o encontrasse antes dele cumprir a sua missão. O Senhor das Trevas não lhe tinha dado uma missão em concreto, apenas teria de se aproximar de Hermione.

As aulas de Poções e Defesa Contra as Artes Negras em que os Slytherin e os Gryffindor estavam em conjunto tinham-se tornado um autêntico massacre. O olhar magoado de Hermione fazia-lhe arder o coração. Ron e Harry olhavam-no com fúria, embora isso não o magoasse como Hermione, fazia sentir-se culpado por alguma vez ter estado com Hermione. Pansy parecia que agora ficava as aulas todas a suspirar por Draco. Já não havia paciência.

O dilema em que Draco se encontrava fê-lo perder a vontade de viver. Não podia permitir que Hermione saísse magoada. Mas como faria isso? O poder que Voldemort tinha era realmente inquestionável.

Tinha passado menos de uma semana quando Draco recebeu uma carta a dizer que iria passar o fim-de-semana a casa. Mais uma vez, Lucius Malfoy foi buscá-lo a Hogwarts e com autorização do director ele saiu. Sábado passou-se e ninguém comentou nada sobre a missão "estúpida" que Draco tinha.

- Filho, tu não nos desiludas. – disse Narcisa, segurando os ombros de Draco.

- Ele não me deu nenhuma missão em especial, mãe.

- Tens de te aproximar da sangue de lama.

- Não lhe chames isso, mãe! – disse Draco exaltado.

- Tu ficaste mesmo apaixonado por… ela? – perguntou a mãe confusa, mas com alguma compreensão maternal.

Draco baixou a cabeça.

- Vejo que sim, Draco. Mas nunca irei perceber porquê. Tinhas a Parkinson que é de boas famílias…

- Eu não gosto da Parkinson! – disse Draco rispidamente.

Estava farto que lhe tentassem arranjar uma namorada que eles queriam e não uma namorada que ele quisesse.

- Tudo bem. Já percebi. – disse Narcisa calmamente. – Vais sair magoado de qualquer das formas… - continuou Narcisa com uma dor visível no rosto.

- O que queres dizer com isso? A Hermione vai sair magoada, não vai?

Narcisa respirou fundo. O silêncio da mãe fez com que ele sustivesse a respiração.

- Mãe, por favor. – disse, agarrando as mãos de Narcisa. – Promete-me que não vão fazer mal a Hermione. Promete-me!

- Não posso fazer isso, Draco. – disse Narcisa com lágrimas nos olhos. – Eu só te quero ter vivo e feliz, filho.

- Eu só vou ser feliz com a Hermione. – disse Draco simplesmente, largando as mãos da mãe.

Narcisa voltou a pegar nas mãos de Draco.

- Eu prometo que farei tudo para ela não sair magoada se tu cumprires o que o Senhor das Trevas quer.

Draco abanou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

-DHR-

Hermione, depois de muito pensar no assunto e de encarar umas poucas vezes Draco, decidiu que era altura de falar com Harry e Ron. O director da escola também teria de ser informado. Com um toque na varinha fez a sua mala. Olhou durante vários segundos para o seu quarto. Tantas memórias, tantas alegrias, tantas tristezas e sobretudo tanta dor. Nem com o afastamento de Hogwarts ela poderia esquecer tudo. Suspirou e com uma última despedida com o olhar saiu rumo à torre dos Gryffindor. Ia ser tão difícil explicar a Harry e Ron que não existiam motivos para ficar. Mas eles teriam de compreender. Estava quase a entrar no corredor que dava acesso à torre dos Gryffindor quando foi interrompida por uma mão, fina e comprida. Hermione depois de fitar a mão que estava sobre o seu braço, olhou para trás e viu Dobby.

- Dobby?


	11. Preciso de ti

- Menina, Dobby precisar da sua ajuda.

- Da minha ajuda? Mas porquê? O que se passa? – perguntou Hermione, preocupada.

- Pode me acompanhar até um lugar? – perguntou o elfo, a tremer.

- Espera, Dobby, acalma-te. Conta-me o que se passa.

- Não, tem de vir com Dobby. É importante. – disse, arregalando os seus olhos enormes.

Hermione não duvidou que fosse importante devido ao estado em que se encontrava Dobby. Olhou para o quadro dos Gryffindor e finalmente disse:

- Pronto, então vamos.

Enquanto seguia o elfo que andava aos tropeções, Hermione pensava o que lhe estaria a dizer Harry e Ron neste momento se ela estivesse a contar-lhes sobre ir embora de Hogwarts. Parecia a Hermione que já caminhava durante vários minutos.

- Dobby, onde é que vamos afinal?

- Chegamos. – disse Dobby, deixando escapar um gemido.

- À floresta? – perguntou confusa.

Sem ter tempo de fazer mais alguma pergunta, sentiu a pressão da mão de Dobby e em segundos estava num local totalmente diferente da floresta proibida. Olhou em redor e Dobby já tinha desaparecido com um murmúrio de 'Desculpe'. Estava escuro e Hermione andava aos apalpões. Era um lugar frio e distante de Hogwarts tinha a certeza. Porque diabos é que Dobby lhe tinha levado até ali?

Pegou na varinha e murmurou 'Lumos!'. A luz rapidamente saiu da ponta da varinha. De repente, viu duas pessoas encapuzadas virem em sua direcção. Só podiam ser Devoradores da Morte. Brutamente, pegaram em Hermione, retiraram-lhe a varinha e empurraram-na para a frente.

- Larguem-me! –gritou Hermione. – O que estou aqui a fazer?

Um dos Devoradores riu-se.

- Estás cheia de coragem, sangue de lama.

Estavam agora num sítio mais iluminado, apesar de ser muito escassa a luz. Hermione olhou furiosamente de um dos Devoradores para o outro. Não conseguia reconhecer pela voz.

- O que vocês querem de mim?

- Nós? Nada.

Subitamente, Hermione lembrou-se de Draco. Estaria ele envolvido nisto? Desejou no seu íntimo que não. Fechou os olhos. Continuava a andar aos empurrões até que chegou a uma sala, onde foi atirada para o chão.

- Agora apodrece aí. – disse um dos homens encapuzados.

Hermione encostou-se a um canto da sala e gemeu. Estava frio. Não tinha varinha para fazer absolutamente nada. A sala só tinha chão, paredes e uma pequena janela com grades. Parecia uma cela de prisão.

Gritou, mas parecia que ninguém a ouvia. Nem para mandá-la calar os Devoradores apareceram.

No seu íntimo, Hermione esperava que Draco a viesse buscar. Ele não podia estar envolvido, não depois de tudo o que passaram juntos. Gritou, desejando que Draco a ouvisse. Mas ele não podia ouvi-la.

Os devoradores só apareciam para trazer duas refeições por dia a Hermione. Por vezes, ela deixava de lado aquelas refeições com péssimo aspecto.

- Eu não vou comer isso. – disse Hermione rispidamente.

O homem encapuzado que viera sozinho dessa vez riu-se descaradamente.

- Por mim, nem te vinha aqui trazer nada, o Senhor das Trevas é que quer assim. Quer que tenhas forças suficientes para o grande momento...

Hermione gritou enraivecidamente.

- Eu não sei o que vocês querem de mim, mas garanto que não farei nada.

O devorador da morte entrou na cela e encostou Hermione à parede.

- Por mim, já tinhas morrido há muito, Granger. És nojenta.

Usava força a mais. Hermione quando se pôde finalmente largar dele, sentou-se novamente no chão. Desejava saber onde estava Draco, precisava dele. Só ele a podia tirar dali. Ela ainda o amava, ainda o tinha no seu coração. No fundo ela sabia que ele viria.

Hermione só queria saber o que se estava a passar. Estava perdida na escuridão, sem conseguir encontrar o caminho para voltar. Há dias que estava a viver na agonia, sem saber onde estava. Lord Voldemort queria que Harry a fosse resgatar. Mas ela faria de tudo para proteger o melhor amigo.

-DHR-

Ginny estava ofegante enquanto falava com os amigos e explicava que Hermione tinha dito que ia embora de Hogwarts.

- A Hermione não se ia embora sem se despedir de nós, eu tenho a certeza. – disse Harry firmemente. – Alguma coisa lhe aconteceu. E nós temos de saber o quê.

- Como vamos saber? – perguntou Ginny.

- Eu já sei. – disse Taylor, saindo rapidamente da torre.

Correu em direcção ao quarto de Hermione. Disse a palavra-chave quando chegou lá e encontrou Draco sentado no sofá.

- O que fizeram com a Hermione?

Draco fez um confuso por Taylor estar ali e ainda mais confuso ficou com a pergunta dela.

- Eu nunca mais tive nada com ela. Porquê?

- Ela desapareceu. – disse Taylor com horror estampado no rosto. – Tu não tens nada a ver com isto, Malfoy?

Draco levantou-se rapidamente.

- Ouve, eu amo-a. Eu tinha uma missão para cumprir e não a cumpri. Tinha de me aproximar da Hermione e eu afastei-me, tudo para não magoá-la. Eu nunca lhe faria mal, acredita em mim. – Draco estava contorcido em dor. – Não é possível…

- Eu quero acreditar em ti. Mas tu magoaste a Hermione.

- Traí-la era a única maneira de ela me odiar novamente… - justificou-se. – Mas o Dobby tinha uma missão. Vamos tentar encontrá-lo!

Draco esteve com Harry, Ron, Ginny e Taylor à procura de Dobby, mas passaram-se dias e nunca o conseguiram encontrar.

- É tudo culpa tua. – disse Ron.

- Parem! Ele já disse que não queria magoar a Hermione. – disse Taylor, defendendo Draco.

- E tu acreditas-te nele?

- Acredito. Mas agora o mais importante é encontrarmos a Hermione. E nisso estamos todos juntos.

Draco há muito que não respondia às provocações de Ron.

- Eu vou encontrar a Hermione, custe o que custar. – disse, saindo da beira dos Gryffindor furiosamente.

Decidiu enviar uma coruja à mãe. Ela tinha-lhe prometido que não deixaria que nada de mal acontecesse a Hermione.

"_Mãe,_

_Onde está a Hermione? Diz-me que está tudo bem com ela, por favor._

_Draco Malfoy."_

Durante horas esteve fechado no quarto à espera da resposta de Narcisa. Pensava em maneiras de dizer a Hermione que estava com ela. Mas não havia maneira de o fazer.

Saiu do quarto e foi pela quinquagésima vez procurar Dobby na cozinha de Hogwarts. Dessa vez não fora em vão, pois lá estava Dobby a preparar o jantar dessa noite.

- Dobby, por favor tens de me ajudar.

Dobby pinchou no seu lugar.

- O que fizeram à Hermione?

- Dobby não puder contar, Senhor.

- Dobby, por favor. Só tu me podes ajudar.

- O Senhor das Trevas deu uma missão ao Dobby e Dobby não puder contar.

- Tiveste de levá-la, não foi? – concluiu Draco.

- Não Dobby não contar! – disse, automaticamente dando com o rolo da massa na sua própria cabeça.

- Por favor, eu juro que não conto a ninguém que tu me disseste. Eu amo-a.

Dobby gemeu no seu lugar.

- Dobby ter que levá-la para a casa onde foi a reunião.

Sem ter tempo para dizer mais nada, Draco saiu da cozinha e foi rapidamente ao quarto preparar uma pequena mala com objectos indispensáveis.

-DHR-

Hermione deitou-se, encostando a cara ao chão frio. Chorou sem parar durante várias horas. Estava magoada, cansada, a morrer por dentro. Só queria que Draco aparecesse. Mas onde estava ele? Ela precisava dele agora. Onde estava ele? Quando apareceria? Ele não a podia deixar sozinha neste momento. Não havia maneira de ela sobreviver sem o ter por perto. Ela amava-o e sabia que ele a amava. Ela sabia que eles tinham pegado nele, tinham-no magoado. Hermione sentia a falta dele. Ele tinha-lhe magoado muito, era verdade. Mas ela agora conseguia sentir que não tinha feito propositadamente. Sem saber como, ela sabia disso. A tristeza dele estava escondida por dentro no momento em que a magoara.

De repente, um Devorador da Morte entrou pela cela a dentro. O que queria ele afinal?

- Sangue de lama, está aqui o teu jantar…

Hermione não se levantou nem para fitar o pequeno prato ao seu lado. Continuou a chorar, quebrada por dentro.

Todas as memórias faziam com que parecesse que Draco estava por perto, era tudo sobre eles os dois. As lágrimas silenciosas faziam-na guardar o medo para si mesma.

- Hermione! – gritou Draco do outro lado da cela.

A voz que Hermione poderia reconhecer no outro lado do mundo, fê-la levantar e ir em direcção às grades.

- Eu sabia que tu vinhas… - disse Hermione, com felicidade na voz.


	12. Busca

Draco fitou o olhar triste e sem vida de Hermione. Passavam dias de completa tortura, Draco sabia disso. Estava a magoá-lo tanto vê-la naquele estado, suja e tão sem vida.

- O que fizeram contigo? Magoaram-te?

- Para já não me fizeram nada, mas penso que tencionam fazer brevemente.

Hermione não gostava de mentir, mas sabia que não ia adiantar de nada dizer que já tinha sido torturada para dizer coisas a respeito de Harry. Ela nunca vacilara e não havia necessidade de dizer isso a Draco.

Draco suspirou de alívio.

- Foi o Dobby que te trouxe aqui?

- Sim, mas não lhe faças mal, aposto que foi obrigado. – disse Hermione que sempre defendera a libertação dos elfos.

- Perdoa-me, Hermione. – disse Draco com tristeza.

Hermione baixou a cabeça tristemente.

- Eu amo-te, Hermione. Por isso é que estou aqui. A tentar emendar o meu erro. Não quero que sofras mais por minha causa.

- Eu também te amo. Mas tu magoaste-me. Muito.

Draco por entre as grades pegou na mão fria de Hermione.

- Eu só beijei a Parkinson para te afastares de mim. Não imaginas o nojo que me deu fazê-lo.

- Tu sabias que isto ia acontecer?

- Estás me a perguntar se eu sabia que ias ser raptada?

Hermione acenou com a cabeça.

- Não. A Bellatrix descobriu que eu e tu andávamos juntos… por causa da coruja que te enviei. – disse, hesitante.

Hermione ficou pensativa. Como nunca se tinha lembrado da coruja? Passado segundos, Draco foi projectado para o chão, pelo seu próprio pai.

- Crucius!

Draco estava no chão a contorcer-se de dores. Hermione não conseguia contemplar a situação.

- Pare! Deixe-o em paz! – gritou para Lucius.

Lucius apontou a varinha para Hermione.

- Foste tu que causaste isto tudo! – disse ele rispidamente.

Draco ainda estava estendido no chão, a ser observado pela mãe.

- Tu prometeste que ela não sairia magoada! – gritou Draco.

- Mas quem é a tua mãe para prometer seja o que for, Draco? Tu vais ter a marca negra.

Do outro lado da cela, Hermione sentia-se impotente. Como podia conseguir ver toda esta cena? Draco a sofrer, contorcido no chão. As lágrimas caiam-lhe incessantemente.

- O Dobby fez um bom trabalho em trazê-la aqui. Não deites tudo a perder, Draco. Até um elfo faz melhores serviços do que tu. – disse Lucius frio como pedra.

Narcisa estava em agonia por não puder dizer nada. Sem dizer mais nada, Lucius Malfoy virou as costas e deixou Draco sozinho com Hermione e Narcisa.

- Foi tudo destinado a dar mal, Draco. Tu e eu não podemos estar juntos. – disse Hermione, quando finalmente conseguiu falar.

- Não, Hermione. Desculpa-me por estar a tentar de novo. Perdoa-me se te magoei. Mas eu sempre soube no meu mais profundo íntimo que tu sempre foste minha.

Hermione fechou os olhos.

- Ele quer o Harry, não é?

- Sim. Quer o Potter. – quem respondeu foi Narcisa. – E então colocou o meu filho sobre perigos. Se ele não conseguisse cumprir a missão a esta hora o Senhor das Trevas mandava matá-lo!

- Mas eu não cumpri nada. – disse Draco.

- Ninguém vai precisar de saber disso, filho. Ela está aqui, é o que interessa.

- Eu não daria a Hermione como um isco, mãe! – disse Draco ferozmente.

Narcisa resolveu que era altura de se retirar e deixar Draco e Hermione conversarem, mesmo com umas grades de ferro a separá-los.

- Nós vamos sair daqui. Prometo-te! Aposto que o Potter e os amigos estão a chegar e quando a batalha começar nós vamos fugir.

- Eu vou lutar ao lado do Harry, Draco. - disse Hermione. – Não vou fugir.

O silêncio manteve-se durante vários segundos.

- Então eu lutarei contigo. – disse Draco, agarrando a mão de Hermione com força.

-DHR-

Harry, Ron, Ginny e Taylor continuavam há dias sem ter novidades de Hermione. Estavam na sala comum dos Gryffindor quando apareceu Taylor que tinha estado por Hogwarts à procura de Draco.

- O Malfoy desapareceu hoje. – disse Taylor. – Ele não vai aparecer.

- Mas onde é que ele se meteu?

- Será que ele descobriu o paradeiro da Hermione? – perguntou Ginny.

- Eu acho que o melhor será procurarmos o Dobby. Ele poderá ajudar-nos.

Não foi preciso falarem para dizerem que concordavam, segundos depois já estavam a sair pelo retrato da Dama Gorda em direcção à cozinha de Hogwarts. Há dias que não faziam outra coisa se não procurar Dobby. Chegaram à cozinha e estavam muitos elfos a preparem refeições em quantidades intermináveis.

- Desculpa, mas conheces algum elfo chamado Dobby? – perguntou Harry a um elfo que conseguia ser ainda mais narigudo que Dobby e com umas orelhas bastante mais pequenas.

- O voluntário? – perguntou sem grande simpatia na voz.

- Desculpa? – perguntou Harry confuso.

- O que vem aqui ajudar porque quer.

- Não sei. – disse Harry cada vez mais confuso.

- Ele não serve os Malfoy?

- Esse mesmo! – disse Harry tão entusiasmado que fez Ginny dar um pulo de susto ao seu lado.

- Ele ainda há pouco saiu daqui. Olha está ali… - disse o elfo, apontando em direcção a Dobby que estava de costas.

Harry avançou em direcção a Dobby, deixando a tarefa de agradecer ao outro elfo para Taylor.

- Dobby! – chamou Harry numa voz firme.

- Mr. Harry Potter! – saudou o elfo, contente por voltar a ver Harry.

- Dobby, precisava mesmo de falar contigo. Sabes a minha amiga, a Hermione Granger?

Dobby tremeu ao ouvir o nome, quase como se Harry tivesse falado de Voldemort. Não havia dúvidas que Dobby sabia de alguma coisa.

- Dobby não saber de nada.

- Não mintas, Dobby. É importante que me digas onde ela está.

Dobby gemeu e agarrou as duas mãos às gigantescas orelhas.

- Sabes onde ela está, Dobby? – perguntou Ron, irritadíssimo e com falta de paciência.

- Não, não, não… - disse incontáveis vezes Dobby em voz baixa.

- O Draco esteve aqui? – perguntou Taylor.

- Sim. – respondeu simplesmente o elfo. – Também querer saber de Miss Granger.

- Dobby lembraste da promessa que me fizeste quando eu andava no segundo ano? Fazias o que fosse preciso para me ajudar neste momento, por favor?

- Dobby nunca se esquecer de uma promessa, Mr Potter.

- Então diz-me onde está a Hermione. – disse Harry muito sério.

Dobby gemeu baixinho.

- Er… Miss Granger estar na Mansão 444 em Sutton.

- Obrigado.

Os quatro saíram a correr em direcção aos jardins de Hogwarts. Quando lá chegaram, respiraram fundo.

- Onde é Sutton? – perguntou Ron, ofegante.

- Ninguém sabe onde é Sutton? – perguntou Harry. – Eu não faço a menor ideia.

- Eu acho que sei. – disse Taylor, pouco confiante. – Preciso só de confirmar num caderno que tenho lá dentro com as moradas de familiares.

Ginny parecia confusa, mas acompanhou a amiga ao dormitório a passo acelerado, enquanto Harry e Ron foram buscar vassouras ao armário do terceiro piso. Com certeza seria preciso voarem, só precisavam que escurecesse um pouco mais. Enquanto a noite caía, Taylor desarrumou as suas gavetas à procura do tal caderno.

- Mas que raio de caderno é esse? – perguntou uma Ginny impaciente, já tinham visto no mínimo cinco gavetas.

- É um caderno onde tenho apontado as moradas de familiares. Como vivo com a minha avó, esse caderno era útil para fazermos umas visitas esporádicas a familiares. E o nome Sutton soa-me familiar. Eu acho que já lá fui o ano passado a casa de uma tia. É esse mesmo, Ginny! – disse, apontando entusiasmada para um caderno amarelo canário que Ginny segurava com as duas mãos.

- Procura aqui então. – disse Ginny, dando o caderno.

Taylor desfolhou o caderno apressadamente.

- Está aqui! – gritou com entusiasmo. – Eu disse-te. A minha tia Ellen mora aí. Depois temos só de procurar a Mansão 444.

Ambas desceram rapidamente para irem ter com Harry e Ron. Taylor segurava o caderno firmemente, como se tivesse medo de perdê-lo.

- Então encontraram? – perguntou Harry.

- Sim. Tenho uma tia que mora lá perto. Como vamos para lá?

- De vassoura. – responderam Harry e Ron em coro.

Ginny sorriu pela primeira vez desde que não sabia nada de Hermione.

- O meu forte não é voar. – disse Taylor.

- Vais com a Ginny ou com o Ron. Dá-me um ponto de referência.

- Sutton é perto da estação que ardeu o ano passado. – disse Taylor, sem saber se seria uma boa referência. Tinha dado nas notícias muggles, talvez Harry se lembrasse.

- Já sei.

Sem dizerem mais nada, montaram as vassouras, Taylor agarrada a Ginny. Não sabiam quanto tempo duraria uma viagem destas, mas de vassoura devia de ser rápida. Aliás, tinha de ser rápida, pois não sabiam se Hermione estava a correr perigo. Cada vez ficavam mais confusos em relação ao lado que Draco optara. Ron não acreditava que ele amasse tanto Hermione ao ponto de deixar o lado negro. Desde muito novo que Draco mostrara grandes interesses pela magia negra.

- Isso não tem nada a ver, Ron! –repreendeu Taylor – Eu acredito que as pessoas mudam.

- Não o Malfoy.

Enquanto sobrevoavam Londres, Ron e Taylor discutiam. Ginny e Harry estavam demasiados concentrados no voo que nem estavam a prestar atenção aos outros dois.


	13. Medos

- Eu não quero que tenhas de lutar contra os teus pais. – disse Hermione com sinceridade.

No fundo ela sabia que Draco tinha de escolher entre ela ou os seus pais. Com certeza não era uma escolha fácil.

- E eu não quero lutar contra ti, Hermione. Eu amo-te tanto que me magoa por dentro. Não vou deixar que nada de mal te aconteça. – disse, desejando abraçá-la.

Hermione entristeceu o rosto.

Subitamente chegou um homem encapuzado. Draco enrijeceu-se no seu lugar. Sem dizer uma palavra, o Devorador da Morte abriu a cela onde Hermione se encontrava. O aspecto de Hermione estava indecente. Camisa rasgada e gasta. Os cabelos sujos e enriçados. A cara e as mãos estavam sujas também. Mas nem isso impediu Draco de abraçar Hermione.

- Vocês os dois, afastem-se! – disse o Devorador da Morte asperamente.

Com um olhar de puro ódio, Draco largou Hermione. Tinha vontade de pegar na mão dela e fugir. Mas isso seria impossível, este e outros Devoradores apanhavam-nos rapidamente.

- Segue-me! – ordenou o encapuzado.

Hermione não precisou de pensar para saber que ele se referia a ela. Era novamente hora de tortura. Mais uma tentativa falhada para Hermione revelar os pontos fracos de Harry Potter.

Instintivamente Draco caminhou para o lado de Hermione.

- Tu ficas aí.

- Eu vou com ela.

- Não ouviste, Draco? É para ficares aí. – disse Lucius Malfoy que fez os três darem meia volta para o fitarem.

Draco bufou. Hermione lançou-lhe um olhar como quem queria dizer "Não te preocupes, está tudo bem". Mas isso não deixou Draco menos preocupado. Enquanto viu Hermione seguir presa pelo braço, sentiu a raiva subir-lhe ao rosto.

Hermione não falou enquanto seguiu o Devorador da Morte. Ele estava a magoá-la no braço, mas ela nem sequer se queixaria. Queria despachar a tortura o mais rápido possível. Chegou finalmente aquela sala já tão familiar para ela, escura e gélida.

- É hoje que vais revelar alguma coisa? – perguntou a voz assustadora de Voldemort.

- Não. – ela não iria fraquejar.

- Vejo que és forte e persistente, mas não mais do que eu…

Hermione já estava farta desta conversa fiada, pois não ouvia mais nada na última semana. Decidiu não responder. Ainda conseguiu ver Voldemort fazer sinal a Wormtail, mas segundos depois caiu de joelhos no chão duro. Gritou de dores, involuntariamente.

- Tudo isto era escusado se tu abrisses essa boca…

Contorcida em dores, Hermione olhou com raiva para Voldemort.

- Vai-te lá embora, mas para a próxima vez pode ser que não tenhas tanta sorte! – disse Voldemort profundamente irritado.

Hermione levantou-se assim que Wormtail desviou a varinha dela. Aos tropeções, saiu da sala onde estava à porta o Devorador da Morte à espera dela. Guiou-a até à cela e Draco ainda lá estava à espera dela. Tentou disfarçar a dor que ainda sentia no corpo.

- O que ele queria? – perguntou Draco.

- Saber coisas do Harry.

Draco murmurou algo que Hermione não conseguiu perceber de tão baixo que ele falara. O encapuzado fechou Hermione na cela novamente e saiu corredor fora.

- Por favor, fica aqui. – pediu Hermione baixinho. Não aguentava mais uma noite sozinha.

- É claro que eu vou ficar aqui. Nunca mais te vou deixar, Hermione. Nunca. – Draco tinha a voz rouca.

- O confronto final aproxima-se cada vez mais. Como está o Harry? O Ron? A Ginny e a Taylor? – Hermione falou tão rápido que fez Draco sorrir, a sua Hermione não mudara um pouco.

- Eles estão bem. Preocupados contigo.

- Não sabem onde estou, pois não? O Harry era bem capaz de vir aqui e é isso que o Voldemort quer. Não posso permitir que isso aconteça, Draco.

- Eu não lhes disse, mal o Dobby me contou vim logo para aqui.

- Diz-me que vai ficar tudo bem, tu e eu, o Harry e eles, diz-me, Draco, que tudo vai ficar bem. – disse Hermione, deixando escapar uma lágrima do olho.

Draco queria dizer isso com todas as certezas, mas ele não conseguia dizê-lo. Sabia que Voldemort tinha muito poder.

- Desculpa, Hermione, se pensavas que eu era mais forte.

Hermione sentia-se tão insegura quanto Draco. Tão fraca quanto ele. Ambos estavam demasiados assustados para estarem optimistas.

Como já não dormia o suficiente há algumas noites, Hermione caiu no sono apenas em segundos. Draco segurava-lhe a mão, ela apertava-o com força. O medo apoderava-se dela, o medo de perdê-lo e o medo da morte. Draco sabia isso. Desejava afastar todos esses medos dela, mas nem ele conseguia deixar de tê-los. Queria ter soluções e salvar a vida dela, pelo menos a dela, se um deles tivesse de morrer, então ele desejava que fosse ele. Ela merecia mais a vida do que ele, pelo menos ela nunca fizera tantas pessoas sofrerem como ele.

Acabou também por adormecer com a cabeça encostada às grades. Os minúsculos raios de sol que entravam pela janela fizeram Hermione acordar. Olhou em sua volta, o pesadelo continuava, ela ainda estava naquela cela presa. Mas pelo menos tinha Draco do lado de fora. Era um reconforto saber disso. Observou Draco a dormir. De repente, lembrou-se dos amigos. Por um lado, queria que eles aparecessem, ia ser bom vê-los. Por outro lado, queria que eles estivessem longe e que não aparecessem naquele lugar. Não queria que o confronto final fosse para já. Não estava preparada nem mental nem fisicamente.

Draco acabou por acordar. Sorriu para Hermione que lhe retribuiu.

- Tenho saudades de tomar banho. – disse Hermione, enquanto com os dedos finos passava pelos cabelos.

Draco riu-se.

- É disso que tens mais saudades?

- Não, mas também é uma das coisas que mais tenho saudades. Estou tão suja. Tenho tanta fome. – Hermione desejava tanta coisa nesse momento.

- Não devem tardar a trazerem-te o almoço.

- Já? – perguntou Hermione, sem ter noção do tempo.

- Já é quase uma da tarde, Hermione. – disse Draco, olhando para o relógio de pulso.

Passaram poucos minutos até vir alguém trazer o almoço a Hermione: um prato com legumes pouco apelativos e um pouco de arroz branco. Não tinha realmente bom aspecto, o que fez Hermione torcer o nariz. Mas a fome era tanta que ela comeu apressadamente, engolindo a comida quente, fazendo-lhe arder a garganta. Instantaneamente bebeu o copo de água natural que tinha à sua frente.

- Quero tanto que tudo isto acabe! – disse Hermione a um Draco pensativo e distante.


	14. Frente a frente

Já eram quase dez da noite quando Harry começou a baixar o voo da vassoura. Ron e Ginny seguiram-lhe o exemplo. Essa era a parte que Taylor mais detestava: subir e descer. Agarrou-se firmemente em volta de Ginny enquanto pousava um dos pés no chão.

- Uff, finalmente em terra. – disse Taylor, suspirando de alívio.

- Agora fizeste-me lembrar a Hermione, ela detesta voar! – disse Ron com um sorriso.

- Vocês acham que ela está bem? – perguntou Ginny.

- Vamos torcer para que sim. – disse um Harry muito confiante.

E Ginny sabia perfeitamente o que ia na cabeça de Harry. Estava com tanta raiva que era mesmo capaz de matar o Lord Voldemort. A raiva dele seria suficiente para conseguir fazê-lo? Era o que Ginny pensava a toda a hora, pois não queria que ele saísse magoado.

Enquanto os amigos falavam, Taylor olhava em redor, tentando descobrir alguma coisa de familiar nas ruas estranhas e sombrias.

- Acho que a minha tia mora naquela avenida! – disse Taylor, apontando para a esquerda.

- Pois, mas nós agora temos de procurar a Mansão 444. O melhor será mesmo separar-nos. Quando um de nós encontrar vem imediatamente para a praça dos leões e do alto envia luzes verdes. Combinado? – sugeriu Harry.

- Sim, é o melhor a fazermos. Ginny tu vais com o Harry e a Taylor vem comigo. – disse Ron, dando a mão à namorada.

Cada um dos pares seguiu para sentidos opostos. Harry e Ginny seguiram pela direita, olhando para todas as indicações possíveis. Por momentos pensaram em perguntar a alguém se sabia para que lado era a Mansão 444, mas pensaram que seria melhor não fazê-lo.

Entraram por entre becos sem saída. Tentaram não se afastarem muito da Praça dos Leões.

-DHR-

Hermione estava surpreendida por ainda não ter sido chamada para ser pela milésima vez torturada. Mas agradecia por isso. Estivera todo o dia a conversar com Draco e só tivera direito a uma refeição às sete da tarde.

- Quando sairmos daqui, vamos para bem longe! – disse Draco, espreguiçando-se.

- Acho que já temos este ano em Hogwarts perdido. Tantas vezes que faltamos.

- Pois. Nem sei como é que o Dumbledore não está a par do que se está a passar.

- Espero bem que não esteja, não quero que ninguém saia magoado, Draco. Já basta estarmos aqui eu e tu… estarem as nossas vidas em perigo. Não imaginas a dor que tenho em saber que alguma coisa te pode acontecer.

- Nós vamos ficar bem, Hermione. – disse Draco, escondendo a dor que também carregava por dentro. Não queria estar a ser pessimista, mas no fundo era como ele se sentia por dentro. Sem forças.

- E se isto nunca acabar?

- Não penses nisso, Hermione. Descansa um pouco, já é tão tarde.

Mas Hermione não queria dormir, apesar de se sentir esgotada e cansada. Queria ter certeza de que todos os amigos estavam bem. Enquanto pensava neles, aproximou-se da cela um grande grupo de Devoradores da Morte. Hermione reparou que Draco ficou tenso e também ela enrijeceu-se.

Draco pegou na varinha que estava no bolso do casaco e apontou para o Devorador da Morte que tinha falado. O homem encapuzado riu-se sem vontade.

- Estou a ver que ele não quer seguir o mesmo caminho que o pai, não é Lucius?

- Draco, deixa-te de parvoíces! – disse Lucius que chegou a odiar o filho nesse momento.

Hermione desejava que tudo acabasse rapidamente. Viu então Wormtail acompanhar Voldemort e o grupo de Devoradores abriu passagem para que ele passasse. Hermione ficou cada vez mais tensa, a porta da cela foi aberta por Wormtail e ela saiu.

Voldemort apontou a sua varinha para Hermione.

- Não! – gritou Draco com a voz a falhar-lhe, ele sabia perfeitamente o que Voldemort ia fazer. – Faça o que quiser comigo, mas deixe a Hermione em paz!

Hermione estava agora por trás de Draco que tentava protegê-la. Voldemort deixou escapar duas gargalhadas maldosas. Depois passou com a mão pelo próprio queixo.

- Draco, Draco… - disse, tentando mostrar paciência. – Oferecer a vida por uma miserável sangue de lama? Mas afinal de que lado estás tu?

- Pode me fazer o que quiser mas eu garanto que não vai saber de nada pela minha boca! – disse asperamente Hermione, sem deixar que Draco respondesse à questão, só iria complicar as coisas Draco dizer que estava do lado de Harry Potter e dos seus amigos.

- Já foste torturada dezenas de vezes desde que aqui chegaste e não disseste uma única palavra acerca do Potter. Parece que vou ter de tomar outras medidas!

Draco colocou novamente Hermione atrás de si, não iria deixar que ela morresse.

- Foste torturada? Não me disseste nada! – perguntou baixinho a Hermione, preocupado. Ele sabia o quanto um Crucius doía.

- Sai, Draco! Chega! – gritou Lucius Malfoy. Já estava cansado das atitudes de Draco que só iriam prejudicar a família.

- Não! Eu não vou deixá-la morrer! – disse Draco, insistentemente.

Voldemort estava a perder por completo a paciência.

- Lamento, mas enquanto só iria morrer um hoje, assim morrerá outro.

- Não – disse uma voz calma mas ao mesmo tempo raivosa.

A voz de Harry fez Hermione virar-se em direcção a ele. E ao seu lado estavam também Ron, Ginny e Taylor.

- Harry Potter…

Draco ficou pela primeira vez na vida feliz por vê-los ali. Assim seria mais fácil.

- Só um morrerá hoje. – disse com a varinha, apontada para Voldemort.

Os Devoradores da Morte tinham as varinhas direccionadas a Harry. Ginny, Ron e Taylor apontavam as varinhas em direcções diferentes. Draco segurava a mão de Hermione.


	15. Batalha final

- Não tens noção do tempo que esperei por este momento, pois não Potter?

Harry não respondeu. Também ele há muito ansiava por este momento, a vingança da morte dos seus pais. Mas Harry não iria falar uma única vez sequer com Voldemort, excepto quando fosse para evocar o feitiço para a morte dele.

- Potter, Potter, a tentar salvar a amiguinha? – interrompeu Bellatrix. – Parece que o Draco se encarregou de fazê-lo na tua ausência.

- Haja alguém decente nessa família – disse Ginny com raiva.

- O Draco é um traidor de sangue! – gritou Bellatrix, enraivecida. – Não soube dar valor a nada.

Momentos de silêncio seguiram-se, talvez cada um nas suas cabeças pensassem em como conseguiriam escapar desta guerra. Num momento inesperado surgiram várias aparições. Agora Harry e os amigos contavam com a ajuda de Dumbledore, Lupin, os gémeos Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Tonks, Snape. Draco não seria o única traidor, pois Tonks desde o início que se revelara contra Voldemort. Todos os membros da ordem estavam presentes, prontos para a batalha. Hermione notou na cara desfigurada de Voldemort que ele não contava com a aparição de tantos. Harry estava admirado, sem perceber como é que tinham descoberto. Dumbledore nunca deixava escapar uma, "Um grande feiticeiro", pensou Harry.

- Não contavas comigo, Tom? – perguntou Dumbledore na sua voz pacífica e rouca.

Voldemort não tinha a mínima vontade de responder, agora tudo estava complicado. Dumbledore talvez fosse o único a conhecer as grandes falhas dele.

- Queria ver com os meus próprios olhos a tua derrota. – continuou Dumbledore, sem obter resposta.

- Quem disse que eu ia ser derrotado? – perguntou Voldemort com rispidez.

Sem dar tempo para mais conversa, estavam todos a lançar "Stupefy" e "Expelliarmus" uns aos outros. Tonks atingiu com um feitiço em Bellatrix que batera com a cabeça na parede. Um devorador da Morte tentou acertar com um Avada Kadrava em Ginny, mas Harry fez o feitiço revirar-se contra o próprio Devorador, caindo no chão num estrondo. A guerra tinha começado.

Voldemort não se esforçava minimamente, deixando os restantes servos correram perigo de vida. Dumbledore em dois segundos tinha tirado a vida a três Devoradores da Morte. Hermione tinha conseguido recuperar a sua varinha do bolso do encapuzado que tinha visto na primeira noite. Assim que Dumbledore o deitara ao chão, Hermione foi buscar a sua varinha e começou a lutar também.

Estavam todos tão concentrados, mas tão preocupados. De vez em quando olhavam em redor para verificarem que todos estavam bem. Hermione viu Draco quase ser atingido, mas o rapaz tinha uns reflexos quase tão bons como os de Harry, o que a levou a concluir que tal se devia ao quidditch.

- Stupefy! – gritou Ginny, atingindo em cheio Bellatrix que ainda não se tinha conseguido levantar desde que Tonks a atingira.

- Espera, Ginny! – gritou Hermione, desviando-se de várias luzes verdes. – Deixa-me ser eu.

Hermione atingiu em Bellatrix com um feitiço de luz vermelha. Agora, ela estava sem vida. Olhou para Draco repentinamente, vendo-o proteger a mãe de um feitiço que vinha do Snape.

- A minha mãe não quer lutar com eles! – gritou Draco.

Snape, contrariado, virou as costas e juntou-se a Dumbledore e a Harry que lutavam agora com um Voldemort com bastantes forças. Dumbledore estava quase que a dar apoio moral a Harry, visto que ele é que estava a lançar o feitiço. Harry usava todas as forças possíveis para aguentar com o 'peso' do feitiço de Voldemort. As duas varinhas irmãs a lutarem com forças idênticas. Harry pensou em todas as coisas que lhe pudessem dar força: os seus pais, os amigos e Ginny.

Muitos Devoradores da Morte já tinham fugido e outros estavam esticados no chão sem vida. Voldemort estava praticamente sozinho.

- Tu consegues, Harry! – gritava Dumbledore. – Eu sei que sim.

- Acaba com ele! – gritou um dos gémeos.

Mas Harry estava a ficar sem forças. Sentiu que não ia conseguir mais, queria dizer a todos que não tinha mais forças, mas nem falar ele conseguia. Ao mesmo tempo não queria deixar Voldemort vencer. Já não sabia onde ir buscar as forças, estavam cada vez mais longe. Harry cada vez mais fraco. Voldemort cada vez mais forte.

Nem todos estavam a perceber que Harry não estava a conseguir. Todos estavam com fé nele. Acreditavam que ele iria conseguir. Só Hermione conseguiu perceber que ele estava a desfalecer.

- Não! – gritou Hermione. – Não agora, Harry. Não desistas, por favor. – disse baixinho, quase que falando para si mesma. Draco que estava ao seu lado estava sem perceber.

- Calma, Hermione, ele vai conseguir. – disse, colocando-lhe uma mão sobre o ombro.

- Professor, ele não está a conseguir! – disse Hermione quase aos berros com Dumbledore.

Foi então que Dumbledore se meteu quase entre Harry e Voldemort. Sem murmurar quaisquer palavras, Harry estava novamente cheio de força. Rugia de raiva.

- Esta é pelos meus pais! – gritou Harry com raiva estampada no rosto, lançando um feitiço a Voldemort.

Voldemort foi projectado contra a parede com força a mais que caiu num estrondo assustador. Voldemort fora vencido. Gritaram e festejaram, abraçando-se uns aos outros. Finalmente, o rapaz que sobreviveu tinha derrotado Quem-nós-sabemos. Draco beijou Hermione de uma maneira explosiva. Finalmente, todos estavam a salvo. Draco tinha tudo o que queria: Hermione e a sua mãe estavam a salvo.

Lucius Malfoy tinha fugido assim que pôde, no fundo Draco sempre soube que o pai era um covarde.

- Obrigado. – disse Harry a Dumbledore.

- Eu não fiz nada, Harry. Mas ainda bem que pensaste que fiz, porque quando eu me pus no meio tu pensaste que eu te ia dar forças, mas eu não fiz absolutamente nada além de me ter posto ali no meio quase sendo acertado por um raio de um dos vossos feitiços.

- O professor está a dizer que não fez nada?

- Nada de nada. – disse Dumbledore a sorrir. – Eu apenas sei mexer com o psicológico das pessoas.

- Pensei mesmo que me tinha transferido forças.

- Harry! – exclamou Hermione, abraçando o amigo. – Obrigada por teres vindo, por me teres salvo. Por nos teres salvo a todos.

- Tu estás bem Hermione? – perguntou o moreno, examinando a amiga.

- Estou. Mas tive tanto medo.

Harry abraçou a amiga novamente. Enquanto a abraçava viu Draco a olhar para ambos. Aí teve a certeza de que o Slytherin gostava mesmo de Hermione. Ele tinha ido contra tudo e todos por causa dela.


	16. Regresso a hogwarts

Os festejos continuariam noite fora. A guerra não tinha causado danos maiores, apenas Fred Weasley tinha partido uma perna, devido a uma queda. De resto, todos se encontravam bem. Draco estava feliz pela sua mãe estar bem. Narcisa Malfoy nunca quis seguir o lado negro, mas a partir do momento em que se casara com Lucius isso tornou-se inevitável.

Draco conversava com a sua mãe que o abraçava de cinco em cinco minutos, feliz por ele estar bem. Já Hermione conversava com os seus melhores amigos. Mal conseguia acreditar que todos estavam bem. Nem mesmo Fred com as dores que sentia conseguia deixar de estar feliz. O pai de Ron acompanhou o gémeo a St. Mungus para ele ser tratado. Dumbledore fez questão de fazer um pequeno discurso.

- Como é bom estarmos aqui todos! Nunca uma guerra na história acabara tão bem como esta. – disse Albus Dumbledore, com uma alegria contagiante – Parabéns Harry! Sem ti seria impossível vencer esta guerra. – continuou, olhando Harry nos olhos.

Harry anuiu com a cabeça. Não gostava da ideia de ser considerado o único vencedor. Fora com a ajuda de todos que o bem prevalecera. Sem eles a vitória pertencia a Voldemort.

- Agora será melhor que voltemos para Hogwarts e contemos para os outros a vitória! – disse Dumbledore, desmaterializando-se segundos depois com um sorriso na face.

Harry juntara-se a Ginny e Ron que iriam desmaterializar-se com Tonks e Hermione juntou-se com o gémeo e com Taylor para acompanhar Lupin. Sorriu a Draco e ainda o viu juntar-se a Narcisa e Snape. Em segundos estariam todos juntos no salão principal a dar as notícias para os outros docentes e alunos.

Dumbledore avisara a professora McGonnagall que iria para a Batalha Final. Por isso todos os estudantes encontravam-se no Salão Principal e aplaudiram os colegas e professores assim que estes apareceram. Luna Lovegood e Neville Longbottom aproximaram-se dos cinco amigos e abraçaram-nos um a um.

- Hermione, o que te fizeram? – perguntou Luna.

Hermione não tinha muita vontade de contar pelo que passara nas últimas semanas.

- Acho que agora é altura de festejarmos, Luna. – disse Hermione, puxando Luna pelo braço para se juntar a festa.

Dumbledore fez outro discurso para toda a comunidade escolar. Draco viu Pansy com ar desanimado, pois não sabia como estaria o seu pai. Draco sabia que o seu pai tinha fugido no mesmo momento que o dela, mas não tinha a mínima vontade de lhe ir contar. Só queria estar com Hermione.

- Mãe, eu vou arejar. Se quiseres voltar para casa… - disse Draco, vendo que a mãe estava um pouco desenquadrada da festa.

- Sim, eu vou para casa, Draco. – disse, desaparecendo sem grandes despedidas.

Draco finalmente conseguiu pelo meio da confusão aproximar-se de Hermione. Tinham tanta coisa para conversar. Hermione virou-se em direcção a Draco, com os seus caracóis a abanarem com o movimento brusco. Olharam-se nos olhos durante segundos. Mesmo no meio de tantas pessoas, sentiam como se estivessem sozinhos. Este momento pertencia-lhes, já não tinham nada a perder. A vontade de se abraçarem foi mútua e em passos lentos aproximaram-se um do outro. Um sorriso abriu-se no rosto de Draco. Desesperadamente caíram nos braços um do outro, abraçando-se com força.

- Amo-te! – sussurrou Draco ao ouvido da morena, fazendo-a arrepiar-se.

Hermione separou-se do abraço de Draco.

- Temos tanto que falar. – disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Nada nos vai separar, Hermione. Teremos todo o tempo do mundo.

- Nem acredito que sim! – disse agora com um sorriso nos lábios.

Harry era o grande alvo de gritos dos colegas, o seu nome era conjurado por todos que estavam excitados sem acreditarem que a guerra tinha acabado. Dumbledore tinha dado uma semana de férias para todos poderem estar com as suas famílias a festejar o momento.

Hermione dirigiu-se ao quarto para tomar um banho.

- Veritas Locas! – disse Hermione ao quadro.

Entrou na sala comum e reparou que tudo estava igual. Sorriu ao ver um livro de quidditch caído perto do sofá. Draco estivera a ler. Foi até ao seu quarto preparar uma roupa limpa e fresca. Já tinha amanhecido e apesar de se sentir cansada queria estar com os amigos e com Draco. Desceu e dirigiu-se para a casa de banho. A água, como sempre, já se encontrava pronta com espuma. Tomou um duche demasiado rápido para o tempo que estivera sem tomar banho, não que a vontade não fosse ficar ali durante umas horas, mas a verdade é que a vontade de estar com Draco era ainda maior. Penteou-se, desfazendo as riças. Vestiu a t-shirt salmão e as calças de ganga.

Ao sair do quarto deu de caras com Draco que se encontrava à espera dela no sofá.

- Draco!

Draco sorriu ao ver a admiração dela.

- Não estava a festejar sem tu estares por perto. – disse-lhe com sinceridade.

Hermione sorriu e aproximou-se do loiro. Draco levantou-se e puxou-a para perto de si pela cintura. De seguida, envolveu-a num beijo apaixonado que já há muito ansiava. Depois fitou-a morder tipicamente o lábio inferior. Hermione agarrou Draco com força.

- Eu preciso disto, Draco… - disse Hermione com um olhar de desejo.

Aos poucos desapertou a camisa de Draco, deixando o peito dele descoberto. Só ela sabia como o desejava. As respirações de ambos estavam aceleradas. A ansiedade era mútua. Hermione puxou Draco pela mão, guiando-o até ao andar de cima para o quarto dele. Abriu a porta e deitou-o na cama, Draco sorria perante a situação, estava a gostar da ideia de ser ela a dominar o momento. Hermione despiu-se lentamente e de seguida deitou-se por cima do rapaz. Ele sentiu os peitos nus dela sobre o seu. Desejava-a como nunca!

Um minuto depois estavam completamente envolvidos. Hermione rebolou para o lado e Draco puxou-a para si para que ela sentisse o desejo dele. Hermione gemeu de prazer e arranhou as costas de Draco.

-DHR-

Hermione acordara com os raios de sol a entrarem pela grande janela do quarto de Draco. Olhou para o seu lado e observou a figura escultural de Draco, esboçou um meio sorriso e deitou-se sobre o peito de Draco.

Não sabia exactamente que horas eram, mas sabia que tinha perdido a festa. Talvez não tivessem dado pela sua falta com tanta agitação. Não podia ser assim tão cedo, eles tinham chegado tão tarde na noite anterior. Levantou-se com cuidado para não acordar Draco. Mas todo esse cuidado fora em vão, pois assim que viu que eram três horas da tarde soltou um grito agudo, fazendo Draco sobressaltar-se.

- O que se passa? – perguntou estremunhado.

- Oh, desculpa, acordei-te. – lamentou Hermione - Já são três da tarde. – de seguida ouviu o seu estômago resmungar de fome.

- Já? Vem cá.

Hermione aproximou-se de Draco e beijou-o na testa.

- Já, mas eu acho que ainda era capaz de dormir durante mais uma semana seguida.

Draco sorriu.

- Ninguém te impede.

- Bem, para dizer a verdade tenho outras necessidades físicas, sabes… - disse, Hermione, olhando para o tecto.

- Vamos comer, está bem. Deixa-me vestir.

Hermione observou Draco vestir umas calças pretas e uma camisa branca que lhe assentava muito bem. A morena vestiu as calças que estavam no chão do dia anterior e a t-shirt que mal utilizara.

- O que eu lhes digo?

- Aos teus amigos? A propósito?

- Nunca mais aparecemos ontem, Draco. – disse Hermione, avivando-lhe a memória.

- Então, deixa cá ver… dizes que… hum, estiveste a satisfazer as necessidades físicas do teu namorado? – disse em tom de gozo.

Hermione riu-se do quão disparatada parecia aquela frase como justificação.


	17. Família Granger

Assim que chegaram ao Salão Principal viram vários alunos com malas feitas. Draco e Hermione tinham-se esquecido que durante uma semana estavam dispensados das aulas para poderem estar com as famílias.

Hermione viu Ginny e Harry. Fez sinal a Draco para irem até lá os dois.

- Hermione, o Harry vem para minha casa durante esta semana. Não queres vir também?

A morena olhou para Draco. Não tinha combinado nada para esta semana. Mas não tinha certezas queria fazer tanta coisa durante essa semana.

- É claro que eu passo lá Ginny. Não sei é durante quanto tempo, porque também queria estar com os meus pais.

- Ah, pois eu compreendo. Convidamos a Taylor mas ela disse que também queria estar com a avó.

- Parece que só eu é que não quero estar com os meus tios… - disse Harry com uma gargalhada.

Draco inclinou-se para Hermione.

- Eu vou só falar com o Blaise e venho já ter contigo.

- Tudo bem… - disse Hermione a sorrir.

Draco aproximou-se de Pansy, já que ainda não tinha avistado Zabini Blaise.

- Viste o Blaise?

- O Blaise fugiu com o pai. Pelo menos foi o que ele disse que iria fazer da última vez que o vi.

Draco fez uma expressão de incompreensão.

- O teu pai fez o mesmo.

- O meu pai fugiu? – perguntou Pansy com a sua voz esganiçada. – Não estás a falar a sério, pois não?

- Estou, fugiu exactamente no mesmo momento em que o meu pai.

Pansy Parkinson, sem mais nada dizer, abandonou a companhia de Draco. Draco deu de ombros, não percebeu a atitude da Slytherin mas também não se podia preocupar menos com isso. Olhou na direcção da mesa dos Gryffindor e viu a sua Hermione acompanhada pelos seus amigos. Draco ainda não se sentia muito à vontade para se juntar ao grupo, ainda existiam atritos e talvez ele nem quisesse mesmo resolver esses problemas passados. O facto de namorar com Hermione não implicava que ele tivesse de se dar bem com os amigos dela. Draco viu Hermione procurar por ele e fez-lhe sinal com a mão no ar. A morena dirigiu-se a ele em passos acelerados que faziam saltitar os caracóis perfeitos.

- Falaste com o Blaise?

- Não, ele fugiu.

- De ti? – perguntou Hermione confusa.

- Não – disse Draco a rir-se – fugiu com o pai dele e com o meu muito provavelmente.

- Ah, - disse Hermione, colocando uma madeixa de cabelo para trás da orelha – Eu estive a pensar e achei que talvez quisesses passar parte desta semana comigo. Mas se quiseres estar com a tua mãe eu compreendo perfeitamente, Draco.

- Claro que quero estar contigo. Uma sugestão: e se eu fosse contigo a tua casa e depois tu fosses a minha casa?

- Ahnn – murmurou Hermione, deixando Draco na expectativa – acho uma óptima ideia! – disse finalmente, agarrando-se ao pescoço dele. Draco deixou-se ser envolvido e agarrou com uma das mãos na cintura de Hermione.

- Vamos fazer as malas, então.

Hermione anuiu e seguiu os passos pesados do loiro em direcção aos quartos. Não iam precisar de levar muitas coisas, estariam de volta para acabar o ano em uma semana. Colocaram o essencial numa mala aparentemente pequena.

- Draco… - chamou Hermione enquanto colocava o seu necessaire de coisas básicas na mala.

- Sim? – perguntou ele que estava no quarto dele mesmo a terminar a mala. Em segundos apareceu de mala na mão no quarto de Hermione.

- Sabes, eu não sei se a tua mãe vai achar boa ideia ao facto de eu ir contigo a tua casa. – disse Hermione, sentando-se na ponta da cama. Draco acompanhou-a, fazendo exactamente o mesmo. Depois segurou as duas mãos da morena.

- A minha mãe vai ter de se habituar ao facto de nos ver juntos. E sem o meu pai por perto eu duvido que ela me contrarie. Nunca foi exactamente o seu forte fazer isso. – disse Draco meio orgulhoso.

- Seu mimado! – disse Hermione, deixando formar um sorriso torto nos lábios.

Draco beijou os lábios de Hermione docemente, terminando com um sorriso convidativo.

- Não, agora não, Draco. – disse Hermione, sabendo perfeitamente o que significava aquele sorriso que ela tanto gostava.

- Tudo bem, eu sei que estamos com pressa. Onde vamos primeiro?

- A minha casa, pode ser?

Draco assentiu com a cabeça, não lhe interessava minimamente o local onde estariam, o facto de estar com Hermione era o suficiente para contentá-lo. Desceram as escadas e dirigiram-se ao salão principal onde estavam todos os alunos do sexto e do sétimo ano.

- Ginny, eu talvez passe nos dois últimos dias da semana lá na Toca.

- Boa, Hermione! A Taylor também acabou de nos confirmar que iria lá passar o final da semana e assim vínhamos todos juntos para Hogwarts.

- Ainda bem então. – disse Hermione realmente feliz. – Já têm novidades do Fred?

- Oh, ele está bem, Hermione. Já voltou para casa, daqui a nada está novamente a jogar quidditich.

Hermione riu, pois sabia que era verdade. Mais uma vez, lembrou-se que ninguém tinha ficado ferido muito gravemente nem ninguém tinha morrido. Era tão bom pensar que a guerra tinha corrido bem. Depois olhou para Draco e observou-o. O loiro sorriu-lhe sem perceber a análise. Hermione pensava em como estaria Draco por dentro, saber que o pai tinha fugido.

- Bem, vamos para a estação. – disse Draco a Hermione que ainda o fitava pensativamente.

Hermione deu a mão a Draco e passaram pelos corredores de Hogwarts até apanharem a carruagem para a estação. A viagem de comboio foi demorada, Hermione acabara por adormecer com a cabeça encostada a Draco. Ele acariciava-lhe a face e observava-lhe durante o sono. Assim que chegaram a King's Cross, Draco teve todo o cuidado para acordar Hermione delicadamente.

- Deixa-me dormir, Draco.

- Já chegamos, Hermione.

- Não… - protestou Hermione com a voz ensonada que tanto fazia rir Draco.

- Então eu vou indo. Bom regresso a Hogwarts. – Draco simulou sair do compartimento de chefes de turma.

- Draco, onde vais? Espera por mim! – disse Hermione chateada. Por vezes acordava mal disposta e Draco já se ia habituando a esses pormenores.

- Eu sabia. – disse Draco, orgulhoso, pegando nas duas malas e saindo do compartimento acompanhado por uma Hermione meia sonâmbula.

Assim que saíram deram de caras com os amigos de Hermione. Despediram-se rapidamente uns dos outros, Taylor simpaticamente disse um 'adeus' silencioso a Draco que correspondeu. Hermione já tinha despertado.

- Agora temos de apanhar um táxi.

- Um quê?

- Um táxi, é um motorista que nos leva onde queremos de carro. – explicou.

- Ah… - disse Draco, sem compreender muito bem.

Depois viu Hermione dirigir-se a um carro e murmurar qualquer coisa para o motorista.

- Vamos Draco. É apenas mais quinze minutos de carro.

Draco entrou no carro, colocando as malas no porta-bagagens como Hermione indicara.

- Mais valia termos ido de lareira. – disse Draco o mais baixo que conseguiu para Hermione.

O motorista que era um homem de meia idade, careca e gordo, olhou pelo espelho do carro para Draco. Lareira? Draco esquecera-se que estava a lidar com Muggles e eles não tinham conhecimento dessas coisas.

Draco sorriu cinicamente para o motorista. Hermione apontou para um prédio alto perto de um jardim.

- É aqui que eu moro. – disse Hermione.

O senhor gordo e careca parou o carro suavemente e Hermione pagou a quantia pedida pela viagem. Draco saiu do carro e abriu o porta-bagagens para tirar as duas malas.

- Já é um pouco tarde, Hermione. Os teus pais devem estar a dormir.

- Sim, mas não faz mal. Vamos para o meu quarto e amanhã falamos com eles.

Hermione não sabia bem o que os pais iriam achar da ideia de ver um rapaz dormir com Hermione. Mas também não se importou muito com isso. Os pais de Hermione sempre foram liberais.

Subiram de elevador e Hermione procurou na mala as chaves de casa. Assim que encontrou colocou na fechadura e abriu a porta.

- Quem é? – perguntou Mr. Granger que ainda se encontrava a pé. – Hermione, querida?

- Sim, pai. – disse Hermione, sendo envolvida de seguida por um abraço do pai. – Desculpa não ter avisado mas vim passar aqui uns dias e depois vou até casa do Draco. Ah, que tolice. Este é o Draco Malfoy, pai. Draco, este é o meu pai. – disse sorridente.

Mr. Granger, ao contrário do que Draco imaginara, cumprimentou-o animadamente.

- Também és lá do mundo dela? – disse o pai, apontando para Hermione.

- Ah, sim. – disse Draco, sorrindo simpaticamente.

- Querida, a nossa Hermione está aqui.

- A Hermione? Querido, andas a sonhar outra vez com a nossa… Hermione! – Mrs. Granger apareceu no corredor de entrada. – Oh, olá! Desculpa estar assim, mas não estava a contar com visitas. – justificou-se Mrs. Granger assim que deu pela presença de Draco.

- Oh, não tem qualquer problema. Eu é que peço desculpa por aparecer a estas horas. Já agora, Draco Malfoy. – disse Draco de uma vez, atrapalhado. De seguida, observou Mrs. Granger, uma mulher simples, com caracóis quase tão perfeitos como os de Hermione. Os olhos castanhos achocolatado também tinham vindo da mãe. Mr. Granger era um homem apresentável, com barba rasa e cabelo escuro.

- Hermione, o que trouxe por aqui?

- O director da escola deu-nos uma semana. Sabes aquele feiticeiro foi vencido.

- A sério? Oh que bom, querida. – disse Mrs. Granger, abraçando a filha. – O Draco também vai ficar por aqui durante a semana?

- Bem, mãe, nós não vamos ficar aqui a semana toda, dois dias no máximo.

- Mas porquê? – perguntou a mãe de Hermione, fazendo sinal a Draco para se dirigirem para a sala. Draco pousou as malas no chão e sentou-se no sofá como mandara Mr. Granger.

- Vamos também passar outros dois dias na casa do Draco e depois vou para casa de Mrs. Weasley. – disse Hermione.

- Ah, tudo bem, querida.

- Vou fazer uma caminha improvisada para o Draco, está bem?

Draco e Hermione sorriram um para o outro.

- Oh, já percebi. Vocês são namorados?

- Sim, é isso mesmo. – disse Hermione embaraçada.

- Então ficam os dois no vosso quarto.

- Sim, mãe. Obrigada.

- Agora acho que é hora de nos irmos deitar, amanhã conversamos. Vamos tirar estes dois dias, querido?

Mr. Granger anuiu com a cabeça. Os dois dias em casa de Hermione correram bem. Draco sentiu-se bem no seio familiar de Hermione. Os pais de Hermione aceitaram bem o namoro de Hermione com Draco. A morena ficou contente por Draco ter-se dado bem entre muggles e começava a conformar-se com a ideia de tentar dar-se bem com Narcisa. Afinal, Draco estava a fazer um esforço e ela também teria de o fazer, por ele.

No último dia despediram-se da família de Hermione e partiram para a Mansão dos Malfoy. Draco vivia do outro lado da cidade e tiveram de apanhar durante a tarde dois autocarros. Antes de entrarem na Mansão, Hermione respirou fundo.

- Calma, Hermione. A minha mãe não te vai morder.

- Ela não morre propriamente de amores por mim. Ainda para mais sou filha de muggles, lembraste?

Draco sorriu perante o comentário da namorada. Mas no fundo ele sabia que era verdade. Narcisa Malfoy desde o nascimento do filho que idealizara uma vida, com planos e projectos. Planos e projectos que Draco renegou assim que cresceu, desiludindo um pouco Narcisa. A família de Draco era avantajada, só por fora da Mansão Hermione concluíra isso. Deram dois passos em frente e foram recebidos por Dobby.

- Menina Granger! – exclamou o elfo, tremendo por todos os lados.

Hermione não se tinha esquecido que Dobby a tinha transportado para aquela casa onde sofrera tanto nas mãos dos devoradores, mas Dobby não tinha culpa disso. Hermione sabia que ele nunca queria ter feito isso. E também tinha sido ele que indicara a Draco onde ela estava.

- Dobby, acalma-te. Eu não estou chateada contigo. – disse Hermione, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos para ficar ao nível de altura do elfo.

- Dobby passou seis vezes as mãos a ferro para se castigar.

- Oh não era preciso. Estás perdoado.

- Obrigado! – disse o elfo, agarrando-se as pernas de Hermione a choramingar.

- A minha mãe está?

- Sim senhor, não pára de chorar há dias. – disse Dobby, soltando Hermione que agradeceu silenciosamente a Draco.

- Vamos, Hermione.

Hermione entrou pelo portão principal e foi indicada por Draco para subir umas escadas em caracol que levavam ao último piso da Mansão. Para três pessoas era uma Mansão exageradamente grande. Passou por inúmeras portas fechadas até que Draco parou em frente a uma.

- Este é o quarto dos meus pais.

- Não me vais fazer uma visita guiada à tua casa, pois não? É que eu gostava de fazer mais alguma coisa durante estes dois dias. – disse Hermione a rir. Draco riu com o comentário da morena. Realmente demorariam horas para apresentar todas as divisões da Mansão, pois dentro das divisões existiam outras divisões.

- Não, só o meu quarto, o quarto dos meus pais e a cozinha.

Hermione passou a mão pela testa e sacudiu teatralmente. Draco deixou escapar mais uma gargalhada. De seguida bateu à porta. Narcisa não respondeu. Voltou a bater. Sem resposta novamente. Draco decidiu entrar e encontrou a mãe a dormir profundamente.

- Talvez seja melhor voltarmos aqui depois – sussurrou Draco a Hermione, fazendo a rapariga que mal tinha entrado dar meia volta e sair.

Draco mostrou então o quarto dele a Hermione. Era grande, grande demais no ponto de vista de Hermione. Tinha uma estante com livros que Hermione sabia que Draco jamais tinha pegado neles. Tinha uma grande secretária preta com pergaminhos, penas e tinta. A cadeira cómoda igualmente preta convidou Hermione a sentar-se. A cama era exageradamente luxuosa. Cabiam no mínimo seis pessoas na cama a dormirem de braços e pernas abertas.

Hermione atirou-se para cima da cama.

- É mais confortável do que a minha.

- Eu gostei da tua cama.

Hermione olhou repentinamente para Draco.

- Se não a tivesses partido na última noite!

Draco riu-se descaradamente.

- Tu ajudaste a partir a cama.

- E tu não ajudaste a consertá-la!

De seguida começaram ambos a rirem-se. Com certeza a cama de Draco não se partiria com tanta facilidade. Draco deitou-se ao lado de Hermione. A rapariga tentou sentir-se o mais à vontade possível, mas saber que Narcisa poderia a qualquer momento entrar porta dentro não era reconfortante. Draco começou a beijar o pescoço de Hermione, o que fez Hermione rir. Será que ele nunca se cansava?

- O que foi?

Hermione abanou negativamente a cabeça. Depois lançou-lhe um olhar como quem diz "Continua". Draco recomeçou então a beijar-lhe o pescoço, subindo até ao queixo. Hermione agarrou os cabelos loiros de Draco levemente e puxou-o para um beijo. Deixou a língua de Draco explorar a sua boca e seguiu os movimentos do loiro ao mesmo ritmo.

- Draco, és tu que estás em casa? – perguntou a voz de Narcisa do lado de fora do quarto.

Draco e Hermione levantaram-se repentinamente.

- Podes entrar. – disse, dando um jeito na camisa.

Narcisa rodou levemente a maçaneta e entrou no quarto. A sua expressão ficou pesada assim que viu Hermione no quarto com o seu filho.

- O que é que ela está aqui a fazer, Draco?

- A Hermione vai ficar aqui comigo durante uns dias.

- Aqui? Em nossa casa, Draco?

- Sim, eu também tive em casa da Hermione nos últimos dois dias.

- Estiveste em casa de muggles? Francamente Draco!

- Mãe, deixa-te dessas coisas. Tu bem sabes que quem incutiu isso nesta casa foi o pai. E ele foi-se!

Draco fez Narcisa soltar um gemido, o que seria um começo de um choro. Hermione apressou-se em direcção à mãe de Draco e colocou as mãos nos ombros.

- Não me toques, sangue de lama. – instantaneamente Hermione retirou as mãos dos ombros de Narcisa.

- Mãe! – exclamou Draco profundamente magoado. – Não admito que trates assim a Hermione. Ela não te fez absolutamente nada de mal para a tratares desse modo. – as palavras saíram da boca de Draco como fogo.

Narcisa choramingou durante breves minutos sem responder a Draco. De seguida olhou para Hermione com desdém e saiu do quarto, batendo com a porta.

- Eu disse-te que era melhor eu não ter vindo.

- Não. Desculpa Hermione, eu não fui tratado assim pelos teus pais.

- O que esperavas Draco? Que a tua mãe me recebesse de braços abertos? Eu quase causei a tua morte.

Num gesto repentino Draco colocou o dedo em frente à boca de Hermione.

- Nunca mais digas isso. Por favor. Eu lutei contigo e por ti, Hermione, simplesmente porque te amo. Tu não me obrigaste a nada disto. Nunca mais te culpes por isso.

Hermione fez um sorriso triste.


	18. Mansão Malfoy

Durante esse dia decidiram que era melhor não tentarem falar com Narcisa. Draco já conhecia muito bem a mãe e ela não ia ceder tão facilmente, só quando percebesse que estava sozinha é que cederia, pois odiava a solidão.

Anoiteceu e decidiram ir jantar. Dirigiram-se à cozinha e Hermione fez questão de ser ela a preparar o jantar.

- Não é preciso, Hermione, os elfos podem preparar uma óptima refeição em minutos.

- Não – disse Hermione, persistente.

Não ia discutir com Draco sobre os direitos dos elfos. Draco revirou os olhos, desistindo. Com um sorriso triunfante, Hermione pegou no que precisava e preparou uma lasanha. Colocou a mesa para duas pessoas. Draco observava a morena com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Cheira bem! – exclamou o loiro, inspirando o cheiro a queijo derretido.

Hermione, infantilmente, pôs a língua de fora, fazendo uma careta.

Conversaram sobre Hogwarts enquanto jantavam. Hermione estava preocupada com a perda de tantas aulas, faltava apenas mais um ano para finalizar os estudos em Hogwarts. Draco dissera-lhe no mínimo dez vezes para ela não se preocupar com isso. Ela era a melhor de Hogwarts, para quê pensar nisso?

No dia seguinte, enquanto Hermione ainda dormia, Draco levantou-se para ir falar com a mãe. Narcisa continuava revoltada e culpava Hermione por tudo.

- Estás a pensar da maneira errada, mãe… - disse Draco, baixando a cabeça impacientemente. – Ela não tem culpa!

- Tem. Fez com que tudo desse mal. – disse Narcisa arrogantemente.

- A Hermione foi raptada! – disse Draco, tentando chamar a mãe à realidade. – E não tem culpa nenhuma do meu pai ter fugido. – Draco tocara na ferida. Narcisa começou a chorar e por instantes Draco arrependeu-se do que tinha dito.

- O teu pai não fugiu, ele vai voltar. – defendeu Narcisa, entre soluços.

- Não, mãe, não vai. Ele está a ser procurado pela unidade de segurança do Ministério.

- O quê?

- Foi isso que ouviste, todos os que desapareceram durante a guerra estão a ser procurados, incluindo o pai. – disse Draco, fitando a mãe.

_FLASHBACK_

_ Hermione observou a cara séria que Draco tinha ao fitar aquele maldito poster. Estava espalhado por milhares de lugares por entre as ruas, "Procura-se" e lá estava o pai dele com uma feição arrogante e egoísta. Por instantes Hermione teve a certeza que Draco odiava o pai. _

_ - Anda Draco. Esquece isso. – disse Hermione, puxando o loiro pelo braço. Mas ele não deixou de fitar o poster por um segundo ao ser puxado. _

_ - Ele vai pagá-las, Hermione. Não faz ideia do quanto está a fazer a minha mãe sofrer. – a revolta era nítida na voz de Draco. _

_ Hermione não sabia o que fazer. _

_ - Vem, temos de apanhar um autocarro ainda. _

_ Finalmente Draco cedeu, mas não sem antes rasgar o poster.  
_

_FIM DE FLASHBACK_

- O teu pai não é um fugitivo da guerra, Draco. – disse Narcisa que já tinha controlado a choradeira.

- Tudo bem. Já vi que não vale a pena tentar.

- Onde vais? – perguntou Narcisa, vendo Draco quase abandonar o quarto.

- Vou ter com a Hermione.

- Argh…

Draco foi em direcção ao seu quarto e abriu a porta lentamente. Mas Hermione já estava acordada.

- Já acordaste? – perguntou Draco, sentando-se na beira da cama.

- Sim, parece que sim. – disse Hermione, levantando-se da cama. – Preciso de um banho, Draco.

- Podes usar essa casa de banho.

Hermione sorriu-lhe e tirou da sua mala acessórios básicos. Em quinze minutos estava fora da casa de banho vestida com uma camisola preta de botões e com umas calças de ganga justas ao corpo. Por sua vez, Draco estava deitado na cama a ler um livro que encontrara na carteira de Hermione. Etiquetou-o como um livro muggle logo pela capa.

- Talvez isso não tenha interesse nenhum para ti. – disse Hermione, penteando o cabelo. – É um romance.

Draco fechou o livro.

- Tens razão, eu realmente não vou muito com romances. – disse, torcendo o nariz.

De seguida foi para trás de Hermione e enquanto ela se penteava, beijou-lhe o pescoço, fazendo Hermione sentir um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha. Assim que acabou de se pentear, Hermione virou-se de frente para Draco e beijou-lhe os lábios docemente.

- Já falaste com a tua mãe?

- Sim, mas nada.

Hermione suspirou.

- Mas eu gostava que almoçássemos os três… pelo menos que tentássemos.

- Tudo bem, Draco, tu bem sabes que não é por mim que não o fazemos.

Draco sorriu-lhe e afastou-se da morena em direcção à porta.

- Vamos até ao jardim?

Hermione anuiu e seguiu o loiro, dando-lhe a mão. Percorreram alguns corredores até chegarem à sala que tinha acesso ao jardim. Hermione só teve uma palavra para o jardim.

- Magnífico!

Draco sorriu satisfeito e conduziu Hermione até um dos bancos que tinha o jardim. Hermione estava fascinada com a quantidade de flores e plantas existentes. Draco observou Hermione passear pelo jardim, baixar-se junto de certas espécies de plantas.

- Está lindo, Draco.

- Pois, a minha mãe adora tratar do jardim. É o passatempo favorito dela.

- A tua mãe tratou disto tudo sozinha?

- Sim e sem magia. Ela não trabalha, Hermione, isto é quase a vida dela.

- Pois. – disse, ainda admirando uma bela flor amarela.

Passaram o resto da manhã no jardim. Finalmente quando chegou a hora do almoço, voltaram para dentro e foram até à cozinha onde já estava a mãe de Draco.

- Olá. – disse Hermione, esperançosa.

- Olá – respondeu friamente Narcisa.

Draco e Hermione entre olharam-se. Já era um começo Narcisa ter respondido a Hermione.

- Estive a ver o seu jardim e está lindo. Os meus parabéns. – Hermione fez o seu sorriso mais simpático. Por dentro, sentia-se a remoer. Era um esforço que tinha de fazer por Draco.

- Obrigada.

Hermione desistiu rapidamente de pôr conversa com Narcisa.

- Vamos almoçar? – perguntou Draco, dando um beijo na testa de Narcisa. Hermione sorriu com o gesto.

- Já pedi ao Dobby para preparar puré com frango, querido.

- Para três. – frisou Draco, apontando para Hermione.

- Claro, como se eu não adivinhasse. Já percebi e não te preocupes que há lugar para ela.

Hermione odiava que falassem dela como se não tivesse presente. Respirou fundo e sentou-se na cadeira mais próxima. Draco seguiu-lhe o exemplo. Narcisa continuou de pé, fingindo beber um copo de água. Segundos depois, Dobby apareceu com a refeição. Narcisa sentou-se de frente para Hermione.

Ninguém falou durante toda a refeição. Por vezes, Draco passava a mão pela mão de Hermione por baixo da mesa, tentando reconfortá-la.

- Mrs. Malfoy…

- Narcisa.

- Narcisa, eu acho que ambas já somos suficientemente crescidas para falarmos sobre o que se está a passar…

- Sobre me teres roubado e quase matado o filho? – interrompeu Narcisa num tom agudo.

- Mãe! – repreendeu Draco asperamente.

- É verdade! – disse Narcisa, deixando cair os talheres com força no prato.

- Eu não lhe roubei o filho. Ele está aqui consigo. – disse Hermione, apontando para Draco. – Lá por ele me amar não significa que já não a ame a si. Caramba, ele é seu filho. – disse Hermione, sem se preocupar em escolher as palavras.

- Tu és culpada por tudo, sang…

- Mãe, nem penses nisso! – interrompeu Draco furioso.

- Quer mesmo saber, Narcisa? Não me ofende que me chame sangue de lama. Pode chamar-me como se fosse o meu primeiro nome… - disse Hermione, iniciando uma discussão.

"Pára, Hermione, pelo Draco. Tenta só mais uma vez", pensou Hermione, tentando-se controlar ao máximo.

- Eu nunca quis que o Draco e eu tivéssemos alguma coisa, compreenda isso.

- Mas têm.

- Não houve como evitar.

- Tudo bem… e se eu aceitar?

Draco olhou para a mãe, confuso.

- E se eu aceitá-la como tua namorada?

- Seremos todos bem mais felizes. – disse Draco.

- E se eu não aceitar?

- Vais ter de me desculpar mas eu terei de abandonar o lar.

- Trocavas o teu lar por ela? – perguntou Narcisa, frisando bem o pronome.

- Sim. – disse Draco firmemente.

- Eu vou aceitá-la, porque não quero perder o meu filho. Já me basta ter perdido o marido.

Draco e Hermione sorriram um para o outro. Hermione não estava exactamente feliz por Narcisa aceitá-la, mas sim por Draco ficar feliz por isso.

Assim que acabou de almoçar, Narcisa retirou-se e foi para o seu quarto. Draco e Hermione começaram a conversar e decidiram ir até ao quarto de Draco.

- Draco, amanhã vou para a casa dos Weasley.

- Não – disse Draco com ar infantil – eu quero que estejas aqui comigo.

- Eu prometi à Ginny que ia.

- Inventas uma desculpa. – disse Draco, puxando Hermione pela cintura e beijando-a sem lhe dar tempo para responder.

- Ainda temos esta noite. – disse Hermione, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- E esta tarde… - disse Draco, rebolando para cima de Hermione.


	19. Passados despidos

Eram cerca de três da tarde. Draco e Hermione estavam deitados na cama, ele fazia-lhe festas no cabelo enquanto ela tinha a cabeça pousada sobre o peito nu dele.

- Conta-me mais sobre ti. – pediu Hermione, olhando para Draco.

- Como assim? Já me conheces tão bem.

- Conheço-te agora, mas não te conheci há uns anos atrás, ou melhor, conheci mas confesso que acho que tens melhor para me contar do que apenas aquilo que eu vi.

- És tão confusa, Hermione. – disse Draco, rindo-se. – Simples! Fazes-me perguntas e eu respondo.

Hermione fez cara pensativa, exageradamente pensativa. Draco imaginou quantas questões ela tinha formado na sua cabeça.

- Alguma vez pensaste em te tornares… devorador da morte? – perguntou hesitante.

Draco suspirou. Já esperava essa questão.

- Sabes, quando era miúdo o meu pai levou-me até a Diagonalley… - começou a contar Draco.

_ FLASHBACK_

_ - Draco vamos. Hoje vou levar-te a um sítio especial. – disse Lucius para Draco que estava sentado no banco do jardim da Mansão Malfoy. _

_ Já era de noite. Draco não tinha mais de onze anos e divertia-se enquanto atirava pedras aos gnomos no jardim. _

_ - Já vou, pai. – disse, atirando com mais força uma pedra e ouviu um dos gnomos queixar-se. _

_ - Vá lá Draco. – disse Lucius com alguma rispidez, fazendo Draco levantar-se sem deixar de olhar para trás. _

_Lucius caminhava com alguma velocidade o que dificultou o pequeno Draco acompanhá-lo. Quando chegaram finalmente ao sítio tão especial, Draco tinha a boca aberta e respirava ofegantemente. _

_- Filho, entra. – disse Lucius, apontando para uma grande Mansão de pedra na Diagonalley. Draco entrou com alguma hesitação. _

_- Onde estamos pai? Porquê que a mãe não veio? – perguntou Draco, reduzindo o tom de voz ao ver Lucius olhá-lo asperamente. _

_Lucius fez Draco sentar-se numa cadeira meia partida na escuridão. A pouca luz que entrava pelo pequeno postigo incidia na face de Lucius. _

_- Um dia, tu vais entrar nesta parada de Devoradores da Morte. Mesmo que eu te deixe um dia, Draco, eu quero que sigas isto que te vou dizer agora…_

_Draco estava concentrado a ouvir o pai. Ele trouxera-lhe para uma reunião de Devoradores da Morte, Draco nem tivera tempo de contar todos os homens encapuzados. _

_Fim do flashback_

- O teu pai fazia mesmo questão que fosses um Devorador da Morte… - disse Hermione que tinha estado atenta a toda a história.

- Pois, ele era um falhado. Só serviu Voldemort com medo das consequências. – o tom de voz de Draco estava um pouco mais grave e Hermione jurou ter sentido algum desprezo nas palavras.

- Mas não me respondeste à pergunta. Alguma vez pensaste em tornares-te um Devorador da Morte?

- Sim e não. Quando era mais miúdo fazia tudo o que ele queria, o meu principal objectivo era fazê-lo feliz e cumprir tudo o que ele me mandasse fazer. Depois comecei a crescer e vi os verdadeiros interesses dele. Nunca fui o filho que ele sempre sonhou ter.

- Como assim?

- O meu pai esperava que eu fosse aquilo que ele próprio desejava ser. Mas eu realmente desinteressei-me rapidamente pela magia negra e isso desiludiu-o muito.

- E a tua mãe?

- A minha mãe teve o meu pai como o seu primeiro e único amor. Não via mais nada à frente a não ser o meu pai. E isso deixou-a neste estado lastimável em que está.

- Ela vai melhorar, Draco. – disse Hermione. – Obrigada…

- De quê?

- Por partilhares isso tudo comigo. Deve ser algo… íntimo, no mínimo. – disse a sorrir.

- Agora chegou a tua vez. – disse Draco, beijando-lhe a bochecha. – Admite que sempre tiveste uma atracção por mim.

Hermione desmanchou-se a rir em frente a Draco. Os lábios de Draco formaram uma linha recta, estava chateado.

- Vá, tiveste imensa piada.

- Eu estava a falar a sério. Eu bem via como me olhavas. – disse, fazendo-lhe olhinhos.

Hermione parou de rir e simplesmente sorriu.

- Pronto, queres que te conte mesmo a verdade?

Draco ficou apreensivo.

- Eu estive interessada no Ron por muito tempo.

- Pelo Weasley? – disse, simulando um vómito.

- Oh a sério. – disse Hermione, sem rir, muito corada. – Mas tu deixavas-me furiosa e fora de mim quando me tratavas por sangue de lama.

Foi a vez de Draco corar. Hermione observou como ele ficava bonito com as bochechas vermelhas.

- Ficava mesmo triste.

- Como te passou essa paixão pelo Weasley? – perguntou, curioso.

- Passou simplesmente. Isso aconteceu desde o primeiro ano, mas depois no quarto ano ele começou a perder interesse para mim. O Viktor apareceu e então "Adeus, Ronald!". – disse Hermione, contendo um riso, pois sabia que Draco detestava Viktor.

- Ah, nem queiras falar nesse. Lembro-me bem do baile do quarto ano.

- Pois, pois. Deves ter passado bons momentos com a Parkinson.

- Não… Lembro-me perfeitamente de ti. E eu senti vontade de partir a cara ao Viktor, mas nunca percebi se essa vontade se resumiu a ciúmes. – disse Draco, fazendo Hermione rir – Acho que foi a partir do quarto ano que deixaste de ser indiferente para mim.

- A sério? Eu pensei que só este ano tinha conseguido passar de sangue de lama.

- Eu já achava que eras interessante, mas depois do baile tudo passou a ser igual. Tu a Granger, sabe-tudo, sangue de lama, amiga do Potter e eu Draco Malfoy de sangue puro e boas famílias. – disse, não deixando de se rir de seguida. Como tudo parecia estúpido agora.

Continuaram a conversar animadamente até o estômago de Hermione reclamar. Assim, desceram as escadas e foram à cozinha comer umas sandes e beber umas cervejas amanteigadas. Narcisa juntou-se a eles e decidiram ir os três até ao jardim. Draco sentou-se ao lado da mãe no banco, enquanto Hermione se baixava perto de umas orquídeas que ela tinha adorado. Narcisa observou Hermione tranquilamente durante o tempo em que estiveram no jardim. Por sua vez, Draco observava as reacções da mãe perante os gestos de Hermione. Até que Draco apanhou um sorriso na face de Narcisa.

- O que foi? – perguntou, curioso.

- Ela. – disse, apontando com o queixo, sem retirar os olhos de Hermione. – Aprendeste a amá-la enquanto a observavas, não foi?

- Por que dizes isso? – perguntou Draco confuso.

- Cada gesto que ela faz. Cada passo que dá. É curioso observá-la. Tem uma espécie de íman que nos atrai e mal conseguimos desviar o olhar. – disse Narcisa que observava agora Hermione baixar-se para cheirar uma das flores, quase caindo para a frente. Narcisa soltou um riso. – Assemelha-se quase a uma criança.

- A Hermione é quase uma criança. – corrigiu Draco, lembrando-se de algumas atitudes menos adultas de Hermione.

Normalmente as pessoas consideravam-na uma adolescente muito madura. Mas quem a observava durante mais de cinco minutos podia concluir que existia ainda muita inocência em Hermione.

Narcisa finalmente começava a gostar um pouco mais de Hermione. Deixou de lado todos os preconceitos gerados por Lucius e conseguiu ver Hermione como uma pessoa normal e igual às outras.

- Draco, tenho fome! – disse Hermione, pondo-se de pé e sacudindo a terra das calças e das botas.

- Vamos jantar – respondeu Narcisa. Hermione sorriu para a mãe de Draco. – Vou pedir ao Dobby para preparar arroz de polvo.

- Está bem, obrigada. – disse Hermione ainda com o mesmo sorriso – Narcisa – chamou Hermione antes da mulher entrar em casa.

- Sim? – perguntou Narcisa, virando-se de frente para Hermione.

- Amanhã já cá não estou e não se preocupe que não vou levar o Draco comigo.

- Tudo bem. Não o levas por agora, eu sei. – disse a rir.

Hermione não percebeu a súbita mudança de comportamento de Narcisa mas sorriu com a resposta.

Draco deixou a mãe sair e explicou-lhe que ela estivera a observar Hermione durante algum tempo. Hermione riu e ficou confusa. Porque Narcisa estaria a observá-la? Deixou esses pensamentos de lado e beijou Draco, agarrando-se ao pescoço dele.


	20. A Toca

Draco e Hermione passaram a noite juntos. Hermione dormiu agarrada a Draco como uma criança que agarra um ursinho de peluche. Acabou por adormecer primeiro do que ele, o que permitiu que ele a observasse durante mais uns minutos. Hermione mexia-se constantemente e murmurava palavras incompreensíveis. Mas ele gostava de observar como os lábios dela se mexiam durante o sono. Deu-lhe uma súbita vontade de a beijar, docemente. Sem acordá-la, inclinou-se e beijou-a.

Hermione remexeu-se mais uma vez, mas não acordou. Sem dar conta, Draco acabou por adormecer. Na manhã seguinte, Hermione acordou e pegou num pergaminho na secretária de Draco.

" _Ginny, _

_Hoje antes do almoço estou aí. Amanhã partimos juntos para Hogwarts. _

_Até já_

_Hermione Granger"_

Subitamente lembrou-se que tinha de esperar que Draco acordasse, pois não sabia o caminho para o lugar das corujas. Deixou o pergaminho em cima da secretária e deitou-se novamente ao lado de Draco, dando-lhe um beijo no pescoço que rapidamente subiu para o queixo e finalmente para a boca. Draco, sem abrir os olhos, agarrou Hermione com força, abraçando-a.

Hermione assustou-se com a reacção do loiro e logo de seguida começou-se a rir.

- Pára com isso, Draco! – disse ainda por entre gargalhadas, enquanto o loiro a apertava mais para si.

Quando ele finalmente a soltou, Hermione falou:

- Draco, onde estão as corujas?

- Para quê?

- Preciso de enviar uma coruja à Ginny a avisar-lhe que chego antes do almoço.

- Ah, não. Almoça comigo, por favor. – disse Draco, fazendo infantilmente beicinho.

- Não! Já estava combinado. Vá lá, amanhã cedo já estamos a partir para Hogwarts, nem um dia vamos estar longe um do outro.

- Está bem então. Eu vou contigo às corujas. – disse Draco, pondo-se de pé.

Draco pegou numa camisa e numas calças de ganga e vestiu-se. De seguida dirigiu-se à casa de banho para pentear os cabelos desalinhados que Hermione tanto gostava.

- Vamos – disse Draco, saindo do quarto com a mão dada a Hermione.

Viraram dois corredores à esquerda e subiram umas escadas. Hermione retirou o papel do bolso das calças e colocou no bico de uma das corujas cinzentas.

- Entrega a Ginny, por favor. – disse Hermione, afastando-se de seguida da coruja.

- A casa dos Weasley é longe?

- Não, só vou ter de apanhar um autocarro.

- Eu podia levar-te lá perto de vassoura.

- Han… Draco, eu não gosto de voar.

Draco riu-se de Hermione. Ela revirou os olhos, irritada, virando as costas a Draco.

- Oh vá lá, eu juro que eu sou mesmo muito bom a guiar a vassoura. – disse Draco, agarrando a cintura de Hermione que continuava de costas.

- Não, preferia ir a pé do que a voar.

Draco conteve um novo riso.

- Está decidido, vais a voar.

- Tu és tão teimoso. – queixou-se Hermione, mas sorrindo.

- Quando queres ir?

- Agora, porque eu já não aguento mais estar aqui contigo, miserável teimoso. – disse, dando um murro no braço de Draco.

Draco agarrou Hermione, pegando-a ao colo. Dirigiu-se até ao armário de vassouras e tirou de lá uma vassoura. Dirigiram-se ao jardim e Draco subiu para a vassoura.

- Anda – chamou ele.

- Ouve bem, Draco Malfoy, eu não quero ter enjoos nem vertigens, portanto vai bem perto do chão.

- Perto? Hermione isso nem sequer seria voar.

- Não quero saber. Se não queres que vomite em cima de ti, então vai baixinho.

- Está bem, está bem – cedeu Draco, revirando os olhos.

Hermione respirou fundo antes de subir para a vassoura. Agarrou-se a Draco com todas as forças que tinha enquanto ele subiu dois metros no ar.

- Nem mais um pouco para cima, Draco. – disse Hermione com a voz tremida.

- Hermione, eu vou ter de subir um pouco mais…

- Não te atrevas, Draco! – disse, fechando automaticamente os olhos.

Draco levitou-se um pouco mais no ar e aumentou a velocidade. Afinal a casa dos Weasley nem era assim tão longe da Mansão Malfoy, pois após ele ter andado mais dez minutos já conseguia avistar a Toca. Acelerou, ignorando os comentários repreensivos de Hermione.

- Argh… eu nunca devia ter confiado em ti. – disse Hermione assim que sentiu os pés assentes no chão.

- Porquê? – Draco fez-se de despercebido.

- Ainda tens lata para perguntar porquê. Tu querias matar-me...

- Abriste os olhos durante cinco segundos ao menos? – perguntou Draco.

- Não.

- Uma pena! Passamos por um lago tão bonito, tenho a certeza de que irias adorar.

- Como se eu ao menos me preocupasse com o lago bonito quando estou em cima de uma vassoura!

- Hermione? – perguntou uma voz tão facilmente reconhecida por Hermione. – Chegaste! A Ginny leu há pouco o teu bilhete. – Harry correu para os braços de Hermione, abraçando-a.

- Até parece que não se vêem há muito tempo – comentou Draco, revirando os olhos. Segundos depois arrependeu-se, pois Hermione fitou-o com um olhar reprovador.

- Ela já está entregue, Malfoy. – disse Harry que Hermione sabia que ainda não tinha cem por cento de confiança nele.

- Está bem.

Draco puxou Hermione pela cintura com o seu braço musculado e beijou-a, fazendo Harry desviar o olhar. Hermione assim que foi capaz de se soltar do beijo, abanou com a cabeça chateada.

- Amo-te – disse Draco ao ouvido de Hermione num sussurro.

- Eu também – disse Hermione, correspondendo a mais um beijo.

Hermione viu Draco ir embora a grande velocidade. "Afinal ele nem estava a ser muito rápido quando veio comigo.", pensou a morena.

- Desculpa, Harry. O Draco só fez aquilo para te chatear.

- Não me chateia nada, Hermione.

Hermione seguiu Harry até à Toca, cumprimentando Mr. e Mrs. Weasley. Depois subiu as escadas e foi para o quarto de Ron, onde lá estava ele, Ginny e Taylor.

- Então o que vocês têm feito? – perguntou Hermione sentando-se na cama de Ron.

- Eu cheguei ontem. – disse Taylor. – Mas como cheguei tarde só vi o Harry e o Ron hoje.

- Ah, pois. – disse Hermione – Amanhã já estamos de regresso a Hogwarts. Passou rápido esta semana.

- O que fizeste? – perguntou Ginny curiosa.

- Fui a minha casa visitar os meus pais e apresentar o Draco – Hermione ignorou Ron arregalar os olhos e abrir a boca para falar – e depois fomos para a casa dele.

- A mãe dele estava lá? – perguntou Harry.

- Estava. Ao primeiro estava furiosa mas depois acabou por aceitar a minha relação com o Draco, não de muito boa vontade. Por isso quando me vim embora nem me fui despedir dela.

- Pois, como todos nós tivemos de aceitar. – disse Ron.

Hermione revirou os olhos, sem vontade de responder. Mas mesmo assim ainda era bom estar com todos os amigos novamente. Harry sempre tão compreensivo e amigo, Ginny sempre curiosa e pronta para ouvir a última notícia, Taylor fazia Hermione lembrar-se de Harry mas no feminino, disposta a ajudar, até mesmo de Ron era bom estar perto, aparte dos seus comentários inoportunos, mas sempre tão… Ron.

Almoçaram todos na pequena sala juntamente com os gémeos e com os pais de Ron. Fred já tinha melhorado da perna, pois em St. Mungus tinham lhe dado umas poções rápidas e eficazes.

- É bom ver-te, Hermione. – disse George.

- Eu digo o mesmo, Fr… George. Agora distingo-vos porque o George não manca. – disse Hermione, rindo-se. – Como estás Fred?

- Melhor do que nunca! – disse o gémeo rapidamente.

Depois do almoço foram jogar quidditich para o jardim. Hermione preferiu, obviamente, ler um livro que Ginny lhe emprestara. Era um romance Muggle que Mr. Weasley tinha trazido do Ministério por ser considerado objecto perigoso.

O protagonista do livro fez Hermione lembrar-se de Draco. Há tão pouco tempo ele tinha ido embora e ela já tinha saudades de estar com ele. Mas ao menos tinha-lhe reservado também este tempo para estar com a mãe. Além disso, na manhã seguinte bem cedo estaria com Draco novamente. Mas tudo a fazia lembrar-se dele. Cada frase que lia encaixava-se perfeitamente em Draco. Sorria enquanto lia o romance.

Anoiteceu muito lentamente para Hermione. Já desejava que nascesse o dia seguinte há algum tempo. Depois de terminarem o jantar, Hermione foi tomar um banho e de seguida pôs-se no quarto a conversar com Ginny e Taylor.

- Eu no fundo sabia que tudo entre ti e o Malfoy ia acabar bem. – disse Taylor.

- Obrigada Taylor. Eu pelo contrário pensei que tivesse sido um grande erro algum dia ter me apaixonado por ele.

- Não que eu morra de amores pelo Malfoy, Hermione, mas este ano prometia ao ter-vos os dois como chefes de equipa. – picou Ginny. – Vocês já…?

- Ginny! – repreendeu Hermione para que ela não acabasse a questão. "Esta rapariga não muda, nunca.", pensou suspirando.

- Já ou não? – insistiu Ginny, fazendo Taylor conter um riso.

- Já.

- Jura? Como é que ele é?

- Ginny, por favor.

- Vá lá, Hermione. Olha se te serve de consolo o Harry diz que sexo só depois do casamento.

Hermione não conseguiu deixar de rir do pensamento antiquado de Harry. Sempre pensara que era mais certinha do que Harry.

- Quando eu e o Draco nos envolvemos dessa forma, sabem, foi maravilhoso. Nesses momentos eu tenho a certeza de que o quero só a ele e só para mim. – confessou, corando.

- Oh, vês? Isso é óptimo!

- Ginny, o teu irmão pensa bastante diferente do Harry.

- A sério? Será que eu vou ser a única virgem até aos 30? – perguntou ironicamente.

- O Ron às vezes não quer fazer outra coisa, até cansa.

- Taylor por favor não me contes esses pormenores, bolas, ele é meu irmão. – disse, fazendo uma cara de enjoo.

Hermione riu-se.

- Bem, eu acho melhor irmos dormir, se não amanhã não nos levantamos. – disse Hermione, levantando-se para abrir a cama.

- É melhor sim. – disse Ginny, frustrada.

Na manhã seguinte, Hermione foi a primeira a pôr-se a pé. Vestiu-se rapidamente e desceu para tomar o pequeno-almoço. Quinze minutos mais tarde desceram todos.

- Madrugaste? – perguntou Taylor a Hermione enquanto bocejava.

- Não acordei assim tão cedo.

Comeram as torradas e beberam o leite preparado por Mrs. Weasley e de seguida foram para a estação de King's Cross. Antes de entrar no comboio, Hermione procurou por Draco, esticando a cabeça em várias direcções. Mas ainda não tinha avistado uma cabeça tão loira quanto a dele. Decidiu entrar e deixando ficar os seus amigos num compartimento seguiu para o dos chefes de equipa. Quando lá entrou já Draco estava à sua espera, sentado no banco.

- Draco, procurei-te por todo o lado.

- Desculpa, Hermione, como não tínhamos combinado em nenhum sítio específico decidi vir para aqui. – justificou-se, abraçando e beijando a namorada.

- A tua mãe ficou bem?

- Claro. Acho que ela já está conformada com a ideia de que ninguém nos vai separar. – disse, sorrindo.

- Ainda bem. – de seguida encostou a cabeça ao ombro de Draco e adormeceu.

A viagem ainda seria longa. Draco passou a viagem a mexer nos caracóis de Hermione e a olhar através do vidro do comboio. Há um ano atrás não se imaginava daquele modo com Hermione Granger, a menina sabe-tudo. Depois pensou em como poderia algum dia tê-la odiá-la tanto ao ponto de a querer ver morta? Acabou por concluir que nessa altura não passava de um menino mimado e mal habituado. A vida de ambos tinha mudado muito e ele agradecia por isso ter acontecido.

Já estavam a chegar a Hogwarts e Draco acordou calmamente Hermione. A morena levantou-se e saiu do departamento agarrada a Draco. Sentaram-se na carruagem dos chefes de equipa e Hermione acenou aos amigos que tinham ficado para trás. Draco sorriu ao ver o sorriso de orelha a orelha que Hermione tinha no rosto. Como ele gostava de a ver feliz!


	21. Como se houvesse outra escolha

Na manhã seguinte tinham aulas, mas nem isso os moveu a irem para o dormitório assim que acabaram de jantar nas mesas das respectivas equipas. Bastou um olhar para Hermione entender o pedido de Draco. Levantou-se da mesa e despediu-se dos amigos com um sorriso. Seguiu Draco com alguns passos de distância. Draco sentiu a presença de Hermione atrás de si, mas continuou a andar durante vários minutos. Hermione pensou quando é que ele iria parar. O estranho frio do lado de fora de Hogwarts fez Hermione sentir um arrepio na espinha. Mas ela continuaria a seguir Draco.

Quando ele finalmente parou, tinham chegado perto do lago de Hogwarts. Hermione não tinha a noção de que o lago era assim tão longe do castelo. E talvez até nem fosse, mas o facto de estar a seguir Draco sem ele sequer olhar para trás tivesse tornado o caminho infinito. Draco aproximou-se da maior árvore de todas e virou-se finalmente para Hermione.

Hermione sorriu ao ver o rosto de Draco iluminado pela luz lunar. Como ele ficava tão bonito. A pele pálida reluzente salientava os olhos cinza-azulados. Draco fez o meio sorriso preferido de Hermione e ela deu dois passos em frente. Castanho-chocolate fitava cinza-azulado.

Já nada os podia separar e ambos sabiam disso. Ambos pensavam nisso e em como bom seriam os próximos tempos. Draco tirou as mãos dos bolsos e colocou-as sobre o rosto de Hermione. As mãos frias de Draco fizeram-na arrepiar de desejo. Ela fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior. Draco beijou calmamente o rosto de Hermione e paralisou assim que fitou os lábios carnudos da morena. Hermione continuava de olhos fechados, aguardando aquele beijo que lhe queimava a garganta de desejo. Estava frio mas nenhum dos dois conseguia senti-lo. Enquanto observava a inquietude de Hermione, Draco aproximou os seus lábios de Hermione e beijou-a com desejo.

Depois de se beijarem incontrolavelmente, Hermione separou-se durante segundos de Draco.

- Promete que nunca me vais deixar…

- Como se houvesse outra escolha – disse, rindo-se. Hermione tentou colocar um olhar reprovador mas foi impossível, pois segundos a seguir já estavam a rir da resposta - Eu já não posso viver sem ti. – respondeu o loiro, puxando Hermione pela cintura.

Os corpos estavam colados, as respirações ofegantes. Hermione sentia necessidade de falar, de ouvir da boca de Draco o que ela precisava de ouvir fazia muito tempo.

- Eu amo-te, Draco. – disse, num sussurro, apertando-se mais contra o corpo musculado dele.

- Eu também te amo. Muito mesmo. – disse, beijando-lhe a testa com os lábios frios.

Hermione tinha tanta coisa para dizer. Queria prometer céus e terras em como nunca deixaria que nada os separasse, em como viveriam um paraíso dali em diante. Mas Draco não era de muitas palavras. Hermione pensou que talvez isso o incomodasse e talvez fosse melhor seguir o jeito activo dele. Beijou os lábios do loiro e afagou a sua cara no pescoço dele. Tinha tanta vontade de tê-lo só para ela. Draco sentia o mesmo.

- Hermione… - disse, afastando-a um pouco de si. – eu… preciso de ti sempre perto de mim. Já não sei viver sem ti. Eu sei que parecem frases e palavras banais, tão gastas… mas não tenho mais a dizer, só que te amo… - disse Draco meio atrapalhado. O seu forte não eram, definitivamente, os sentimentalismos. Hermione deixou um sorriso se formar nos seus lábios, tinha valido o esforço. – Temos a lua como testemunha do nosso amor. – disse, olhando para o céu.

Hermione fitou também a lua e sorriu. Era inevitável não sorrir quando estava perto de Draco. Sentou-se na relva fria e puxou Draco para se sentar ao seu lado.

Ambos se esticaram na relva e ficaram a fitar o céu. Hermione apertava a mão de Draco, era também uma forma de mostrar o quanto o amava. Passaram minutos… Passaram horas e eles continuaram deitados na relva de mão dada. Nessa noite abriram as caixas de segredos um do outro, em silêncio.

Já não importava mais quem tinha errado, só queriam estar estranhos ao passado e ter uma história de ódio-amor que só eles podiam conhecer e compreender…

FIM

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado da fic! Obrigada a todas as que comentam... é tão bom que deixem a vossa opinião!


End file.
